Serenas Secrets
by littledeviljaz
Summary: The scouts and Darien kick Serena out after a particularly difficult battle when they refuse to listen to why she was late. She turns to her best guy friend Kaden and decides to leave with him. Once in the US Serena settles into a new life! Not the first Fan-fic I've written but the first I've ever attempted to publish Review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Confession  
(Time frame end of November)  
17 year old Serena Kingston's communicator went off shrilly. She flipped it open. "Yeah?" "Trouble, park, now!" Mars voice came. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Serena said. "Soon isn't good enough. Now!" Mars yelled and disconnected. "Damn! These things have the worst timing." Serena said. She pulled out her crystal just as the doctor came back in. "Your test results are in Ms. Kingston. You're about 8 weeks pregnant." He said. "What?" Serena's 27 year old friend Kaden asked "You said you've been sick mostly in the mornings and have flu like symptoms with no fever. So when we drew blood that's what came back positive. Now there are many options for women that find themselves in this state. One is abortion..." He was cut off by Serena. "Thanks. I know what my options are. I have to go." She and Kaden pushed by the doctor who only shook his head. In a free clinic like this her case wasn't unusual.

"We have to get to the park before your sister murders us." Serena said, as they ran toward the park. "She wont, Darien won't let her. Besides you shouldn't be fighting in your condition." Kaden said. "Yeah well too bad." Serena said. "Rena look out." Kaden shoved her aside as 2 yoma came out of nowhere and attacked them. He took a blast to the shoulder as she powered up around the corner. She came out and dusted the small but deadly yoma, after getting clawed by it. "Are you OK?" She asked Kaden. "I'll be fine. Just go to the others. I'll be there shortly." Kaden said as he blasted the other Yoma. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Go damn it!" He yelled at her. She took off running.

She made it to the park a few minutes later. She took in the scene around her. 2 yoma lay on the ground dead 3 more still blasting at the 5 scouts. Serena blasted at the first Yoma. It turned toward her and threw energy at her. She ducked and rolled, blasting it back. This continued for a few minutes. The yoma grabbed her and sunk its claws into her already bleeding back. She kicked it and it let her loose. She blasted it one final time and it died. The scouts took over the other two yoma. 15 minutes later everything was said and done. "Is everyone O.K.?" She asked "No everyone is not O.K., you stupid moron." Mars yelled. "If you would have gotten here sooner, no one would have been hurt." Jupiter snapped as she applied pressure to a cut on her arm. "What the hell were you thinking? We could have been killed out there and you were to busy being lazy to come help!" Darien (Who with the scouts had powered down) yelled. "I got caught up..." She was cut off by Mina. "We don't want your damn excuses. Every time here of late there's been a battle you're late. Leaders aren't late. You're not a leader you're a loser!" Mina yelled. "She's right. We don't need someone who's going to stand by and let us get killed. We need someone who knows what's going on! From now on Serena don't even bother showing up. We don't need you! Hand over your communicator and wand." Darien said.

Serena paled even more than she already was. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she just found out why things were going bad. She looked at them all. They all looked angry. "Fine." She said in a shaky voice. "If you decide that you need me don't come looking for me." She said and handed over her things. "Go on get lost." Rei sneered.

Serena turned and limped away. Her back hurt like hell. Then she remembered she'd left Kaden fighting another Yoma. She headed back in that direction. He met her at the park entrance. "What happened?" He asked. "I...I..." She fainted. He caught her. "Damn." He swore seeing her back. He picked her up and ran the few blocks to the hospital. She was admitted immediately. Kaden called her parents and told them she had been attacked by a yoma. They rushed to the hospital immediately.

The doctor came out. "How is she ?" Irene asked. "She's A little groggy. She has 77 stitches overall. They'll come out in a couple of weeks. In the meantime she's asking to see the young man who brought her in first, then you may go in. In the meantime I'd like to talk with you, and your husband privately." The doctor said. Irene nodded and she and her husband followed him into his private office.

Kaden went back to see Serena. "Well?" He asked. "They kicked me out of the team." She said softly. "What!? They can't do that you're their leader!" He exclaimed. "Well, they did. They wouldn't listen to what I had to say about the other fight. They wouldn't let me tell them anything." She said softly. "Sonofabitch!" He swore. "Yeah the worst part about it is that Darien sided with them. He called me Lazy and told me to hand in my wand and communicator. So I did. Then I came to find out how you fared. I'm sorry about fainting on you like that. The doctor said it was blood loss. Joy of joys I had a transfusion." She managed her voice a mere whisper. "I'm willing to take a gamble here and say that Rei was the one that started this whole thing. So what are you going to do now?" He asked. "Tell my parents and move out." Serena answered. "What will you do about school?" He asked. "I'll do it through correspondence." She answered. "It'll be awhile before you have the money to move. What if your parents kick you out right away?" He asked. "I don't know. I don't have any relatives here. I would work until I got my own apartment." She said.

He sighed heavily. "Serena I have an idea but I don't know if you'll bite." He said. "At this point I'm willing to listen to just about anything. " Serena said. "What if you came back to the states with me? You could stay with me until you had enough money to get your own place. That way you'll get to see Erin more often than you do now. Besides you could easily finish school over there. The best part is that it's only been going for a month. So you could easily have time to get adjusted and settled before you went back. A plus also is that you wouldn't have to see my sister or your friends for a while." He suggested. At the thought of seeing her twin she brightened. "Are you sure I wouldn't be trouble?" Serena asked. "Rena you're never trouble. Besides I've known you your entire life. You make less of a mess then Rei does when she stays and I can trust you to behave when I have important people over. When your parents come in, you can tell them exactly what I told you. At least with me they know you'll be safe and looked after." Kaden said and left the room.

Her parents came in then. "How are you feeling?" Her mother asked. "That depends on what you're going to say." Serena said carefully. Her father sighed. "We're disappointed Serena, but we still love you. What did Darien say?" He asked. "That's the thing he's not talking to me." Serena said softly. "What? Why not?" Irene asked. "I was late to the damn battle coming straight from the doctors. We were attacked about three blocks from the park. I managed to sneak around the corner long enough to transform. I got the long gashes in my back from the first yoma. Kaden stayed to battle with the other one, while I ran to the park to help. I got the attention of one of the yoma left fighting by blasting it. It blasted back and came after me. The scouts took over the other two yoma. I ducked and rolled, blasting it back. This continued for a few minutes. The yoma grabbed me and sunk its claws into my already bleeding back. I kicked it and it let me loose. I blasted it one final time and it died. 15 minutes later everything was said and done. They basically said I was making up excuses for being late, and they didn't want me around anymore. Even Darien, who told me to hand over the communicator and wand." She finished as tears started down her face.

"I'll kill him. I knew he was no good." Ken threatened. "No daddy. Don't. This is my problem and I'm going to take care of it myself. I'm leaving with Kaden in a few days." She said through her tears. "Oh honey you don't have to leave. Does she Ken?" Irene said. "No honey. You don't. We know you didn't plan this. Were not one to hold grudges. Especially against our daughter biological or not, we love and support you just the same." Ken said. "I know. Mina, Erin and I owe a lot to the both of you. You took us in when no one else would. Hard to believe that were all grown up now huh?" She asked. "Yes, it is. I remember when your story first came across the news. The whole lot of you abandoned with no memories of who you were or where you came from. Except your names. You all seem to remember those. Katherine, Carla, Nicole and I sat there talking about those poor children. We just had to do something about it, and we did. We all adopted you. Katherine and James took Rei Kaden and Darien. Your father and I took Mina you and your brother. Nicole and Richard took Amy, and Carla and Mike took Lita. Everything worked out perfectly. Though we were all a little stunned to find out that you all had special powers to fight the evil that constantly plagues this place. We still worry about you. I can't believe they would just turn on you like this, especially since you're their princess." Irene said.  
"Um about that, I don't think that they're thinking about that right now. Granted they've known for awhile but often i've been told that maybe i should just give up the throne. Kaden and Erin know about that. They never have sided with the girls. Until tonight Darien hadn't either. The Outers know, but they're in the US with most of the generals working. They have been busy helping fight there that's it. We've all been so busy the last few months. I really haven't had time to talk to them to even begin expalining. They don't know that every time they call me for battle im sidetracked before reaching them by other Yoma. Kaden knows. He's been with me the last couple of times theres been a battle. At least since he's been here this time. I believe Erin knows he was with me often before he left again after semester break. So don't say anything, not even to Mina if she comes home tonight. If she asks where I am, I don't know I guess tell her I'm staying in the hospital overnight for my injures. If she has to ask what injuries then that just proves they could care less about what happened to me." She said.

Ken and Irene left shortly after that. The drive home was a quiet one. They pulled up to the house to find that Mina was home and in a foul mood. "Where's miss lazy?" She asked the minute her parents came in the door. "If you're referring to your sister she's in the hospital." Ken said. "Why? She have a nervous breakdown cause all her friends finally told her what's what?" She asked. "No, they're keeping her overnight to watch for infection." Ken said. "Infection in what her brain?" Mina asked sarcastically. "No, and I don't want to hear any more sarcasm out of that mouth of yours either young lady." Ken said.

Mina turned red in embarrassment. She knew better than to talk smack about Serena in front of their parents. "Not that you seem to have noticed, but when she left that fight earlier this evening she was bleeding pretty badly. Her back was all tore up from a couple yoma. Yes, as in more than one, If you would have taken the time to talk to your sister instead of jumping to conclusions, then you would have found out that before she could get to you guys to help she was in another battle. She and Kaden were at the doctor's office when Rei called her. She had to have some blood work done for something and asked Kaden to go with her. You know how squeamish she gets. They left just as soon as they could. About three blocks from the park they encountered two Yoma and were forced to Fight. After she was clawed in the back by one of them she dusted it and Kaden told her to go to you guys. She did, and while you were all busy killing the other two Yoma your sister was fighting for her life. She has 5 puncture marks and 2 claw gashes on her back. She lost a lot of blood helping you fools and you repaid her in nothing but hatred. If it wasn't for Kaden taking her to the hospital she could have and probably would have died. She had a transfusion, and 77 stitches. That, you might want to pass on to your friends. Oh and the fact that she would never cheat on Darien. I heard that rumor." Irene explained. "Gods what did we do?!" Mina asked herself.

Mina went upstairs to her room and immediately phoned Rei and Darien. Darien picked up. "What?" He asked coolly. "Don't snap at me Darien. I'm not Serena. She's not home anyhow. Is Rei near there? I want to talk to both of you at the same time." Mina said. "Where is Serena then?" Darien asked. "Hospital. Look get Rei in there put me on speaker and I'll explain everything." Mina said. "All right now tell us why your sisters in the hospital." Rei said. Mina explained everything. Silence ensued when she was done. "Maybe your moms right maybe we jumped to conclusions. We should have at least try to let her explain. *Sigh* we'll let her have a week or so to cool off and then we'll talk to her." Darien said. Both girls agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

"I can't believe they think you'd cheat on him," Kaden said to Serena.

"If they had come to the party instead of going to the festival, they'd know. I know one thing's for sure though," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm never going to drink again. I had the worst hangover the next day, and I had a hell of a time hiding it from your brother. Not that he seemed to notice," she said as she checked her e-mail.

"Who's that from?" Kaden asked, not recognizing the e-mail address.

"Hmm? Oh, Jason, he and I e-mail each other all the time. Darien hates him," Serena said mildly.

"Why?" Kaden asked.

"Nosy man. Jason's who got him to ask me out in the first place," she said as if that explained everything.

"I don't remember this. Where was I?" he asked.

"States. You'd gone over there for school by then. Anyhow, Jason, before he moved to the States, and I dated for a while. It was only a ploy to get your brother to pay attention to me and Rei to him. Obviously it worked too, or I wouldn't be in such a predicament. Anyway, Darien saw him kissing me, which wasn't that unusual, and he decided that he didn't like it," Serena said.

"So what'd he do?" Kaden asked, amused now.

"Beat the hell out of Jason, and told him to get lost. He did for a while. Then he showed up again. Only now he and Rei are a couple. Have been for almost three years. They suit each other with their tempers," Serena said.

Kaden smiled. "Want my opinion?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I think Darien's making the biggest mistake of his life leaving you. Everyone had bets going on when the two of you would get engaged and married," Kaden said.

Serena laughed softly and shook her head. "The ironic thing is that we were going to wait until right after graduation, then elope. We had it planned too," Serena said.

"So you were engaged in secret then?" he asked.

She stood and walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a beautiful white gold and diamond ring. "He gave this to me for my birthday last year. The diamonds go all the way around the band. It was going to be a complete secret until we got back." She sighed deeply. "That will never happen now."

"Do you wear it often?" Kaden asked.

"I wore it, until this morning, all the time. I wore it on my middle finger instead of my ring finger. I still have the tan lines from it," she answered.

"Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Take this back to him for me? Now that he got what he wanted, he doesn't want me anymore," Serena said.

"Why did you give into him if you thought this would happen?" Kaden asked.

"He promised it wouldn't, and I stupidly believed him. He knew just what to say to make me feel like the world was mine, and all I had to do was ask. Dammit! Rei even said not to trust him, but I foolishly believed him. Now I get to be another statistic," she said as the tears started again.

Kaden left her to her privacy and walked back next door. He really wanted to pound his 24-year-old brother into the ground but knew it wasn't his place. He knocked on Darien's door and Rei answered it.

"Leave now, Rei. I need to talk to our esteemed brother alone," he said.

Rei didn't argue, just left. Kaden walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," Darien said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Getting her out of here. She keeps pestering me about talking to Serena. I suppose that's why you're here too, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, and no, as much as I'd like to pound you into the ground right now, it's not my place. I only came over to tell you that I think you and the girls are making the biggest mistake of your lives and to give you something from Serena," he said.

Darien looked at him. "What did she have that I might want?" he asked.

"Only this, and a million tears. By the way Erin thinks you're an idiot too," Kaden said as he dropped the ring onto the desk in front of Darien. He stopped typing and picked it up. In all the turmoil and frustration of the last month he'd forgotten about it. Gods how could he have been such a fool! He remembered asking her on her birthday last year if she would marry him. She'd accepted and he'd been thrilled. They had decided to keep it a secret. She'd worn the ring since the night he put it on her, never taking it off. He had even promised that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else but her, and she swore he'd be her first. They'd both kept their end of the bargain. He'd even managed to talk her into letting him make love to her a month and a half ago. Hell, now that he thought about it, she'd even worn it the other day in battle.

"Did she really almost die?" Darien asked.

"Yes, from blood loss. Did Mina tell you she has seventy-seven stitches in her back?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah. When are you leaving again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Kaden answered.

"Early?" Darien asked.

Kaden nodded. "Do you want me to tell her anything?" Kaden asked.

"No. Thanks though. When you coming back?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Christmas. Maybe not till next summer. It depends on how things are going. I'm gonna head out now though. Try e-mailing her when you've decided you're ready to talk to her. She says she checks it weekly. I know cause I was being nosy earlier when she got an e-mail from Jason," Kaden said, then walked out.

Kaden walked back over to Serena's.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked

"Going to bother your sister some more. I had to take something over to Darien from her. What are you doing here?" Kaden answered.

"Smart ass. I live here. I am also waiting on Rei, Lita and Amy to come over. We're going to try to talk to Serena," Mina said

"Joy of all joys, I don't want to talk to any of you. Did he say anything?" Serena asked, coming into the kitchen.

"No. He just asked when I was leaving," Kaden said.

"Hell, even I know that you're leaving tomorrow morning at five. Plane leaves at six," Serena said, as she rummaged in the fridge for something to eat.

"Come on, Rena, I'll take you out to grab a bite. I want to talk to you alone anyhow," Kaden said.

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Besides your mom told you she was going grocery shopping anyhow," Kaden said.

"Which explains why there's nothing to eat. Where are we going?" she asked.

"You pick. You need to eat. You're too scrawny," he teased gently.

"Yeah, well, that's Darien's fault. I find it hard to keep food down most days. Let me run and grab my wallet," she said and walked into the living room.

"What does that mean, that she can't keep food down?" Mina asked Kaden.

"If you paid any attention to anything other than my faults, you'd know that I've been sick for the last few weeks," Serena said as she rejoined them.

"That would be why she was at the doctor the other day when you called us. Which reminds me, did you take your vitamins today?" he asked. Serena nodded. "Good then let's go. I'm starving, so wherever it is we go better have good food and lots of it," Kaden said as they walked out the door.

Rei, Lita, and Amy were just arriving.

"Mina's inside and Serena and I are leaving," Kaden said as he and Serena got into her car. The girls walked into the house.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between them?" Rei asked Mina.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well almost. Hey did any of you realize that Serena's lost weight lately?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it yes. Why?" Amy asked.

"Because she said she's been sick for the last few weeks. That's why she went to the doctor. Said she was having trouble keeping food down. Come to think of it, the last sleep over we had a few weeks ago, remember how she got sick the next morning?" Mina asked.

"Do you think it's serious?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. The doctor gave her a prescription for some vitamins. I know that." Mina said.

"Wait! Are we listening to what we're saying? She's sick in the mornings, went to the doctor, had blood drawn, she's lost some weight. Is she pregnant?" Rei asked.

"By who?" Mina asked. Rei shrugged.

"Would she sleep with Darien and not tell us?" Lita asked.

"It's not really any of our business if she did or not, so no, she probably wouldn't," Amy said

"Yeah but we're like sisters," Lita said.

"That's true but think of the way we kept yelling at her. Would you want to tell your friends secrets if they were going to yell at you?" she asked.

"Well, no. If she were though, it would explain why she's been late to battles and has no energy," Lita said.

"Maybe we could ask her when she and Kaden get back,." Rei suggested. The others agreed.

"Well what do you think? Good food, good prices, and all you care to eat," Serena said.

Kaden laughed. "I take it you come here often?" he asked.

"Only when I want to get away from everyone for awhile. It's fairly new, and quiet. When the girls and I are together, the last thing we are is quiet. Hell, even you know that," Serena said as she drank her water.

"Lord, I remember when you all used to have sleep overs at the house. You were always laughing and loud. There was one time in particular. In fact I believe it was just last year, when I was home for a visit. I remember it well. The guys were upstairs 'hanging out' as they put it and all of you were downstairs making sundaes. I remember we all came down to find out what you all were up to because you'd gotten quiet," he started.

Serena laughed at the memory. "I remember we ambushed you with chocolate and caramel syrup and dessert toppings. That was fun. Well, until you decided we needed a taste of our own medicine. I spent an hour in the shower later that night trying to get it all out of my hair. I was the last one to get in too. I waited for the hot water to build back up, while helping clean the kitchen. Hey, did you ever tell your brother about how you accidentally walked in on me?" she asked.

"NO! What do you think I am? Stupid? Darien wouldn't have let me leave unscathed. Especially if I were to tell him that I found myself suddenly frozen in place just staring at you," he said.

She laughed. "That's true, you stood there for the longest time just staring. Not that you were the most dressed person in the world then either. What was it you said? Oh yes, it was that you were never going to sleep naked again. But I couldn't be too mad because I stared just as long as you did, before common sense finally took over and you left and I wrapped a towel around myself," Serena said with a smile.

"Hey, you gotta admit you have a gorgeous body, Rena. How the hell you hide it under those clothes is beyond me," Kaden said.

Serena blushed prettily.

"I suppose my brother said about the same thing when he finally got see you? Sorry, don't answer that. It was rude," Kaden said.

"Yeah, and personal. But yes he did. It was very gratifying," Serena said.

"OK. I'm dying to ask. You don't have to answer," Kaden said.

"Shoot," Serena said.

"Where do you get all your money?" he asked.

"Want to hear a shocking secret that only my parents and Darien know about?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked. He nodded. "I've been modeling," she said.

He looked stunned. "You? Now Mina I could see, but you?" he asked.

She laughed. "Yep. That's how I got the car, and that's why I wasn't exactly worried about getting a place. That's also how I paid for my own ticket. Which reminds me. I talked to the agency I work for. I explained the situation and they were very polite about it. They said that they would transfer me to the US branch of their company where I can continue to work until I'm too big. So I figure I have another two months still. I wasn't always late because I was being lazy. Sometimes the calls came in the middle of a shoot and I would have to make excuses to leave. That's where I disappear to for days at a time. My parents know, obviously, because they had to cosign some of my contracts. I suppose this is all a bit much for you to digest, huh?" she asked.

"A little. What kind of modeling?" he asked.

"Clothes mostly. I give them to Mina most of the time. She doesn't ask where they come from and I don't tell her. We came to that agreement at the beginning of last summer when I first started. I know, 'how did I get into it in the first place?' right? Well, remember last year when you and Erin were home for a visit? Everyone was at the mall and we dragged you guys along too. Rei signed all of us up to get a portfolio done and a chance to get it looked at by the professionals. We all got them done and mine got picked. I never said anything because I'm not one for attention. So far I've gotten lucky and none of the girls have asked where my money comes from or seen one of my ads," she explained.

"I take it Darien didn't know about this either?" he asked.

She laughed. "Where do you think he got the money for the ring?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought he was working at the hospital or for dad or something. Let me guess, they picked his, too?" he asked.

"His was second. The first one they picked had already left the country again. He has a funny way of doing that. So they called up his brother instead. Not that I think for one minute that you would have wanted to model," She explained.

"Darien would have gotten it anyway. You're right about that. I much prefer being a lawyer. The only down side is I don't get to see you in all those cute clothes. But on the other hand, it explains why you dress as simply as you do. Won't Darien be the least bit suspicious when you stop showing up at shoots?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've already taken care of that. By the way, did anyone ever tell you you're a flirt?" she asked.

He smiled. "Smooth, Rena, smooth. And yes, they have. I just figured after the fight with the girls and Darien that you might need a self esteem boost and I figured I could do that," he said.

"You're a real charmer, Kaden. So sweet and kind. Not hard on the eyes at all. Though the eyes are different than many I've seen. More of a blue violet than just blue," she teased with a laugh. Kaden laughed. They finished eating and drove around talking before calling it a night.

"Well, did you and Kaden have fun?" her father asked.

"Yeah actually, we did. He made me laugh tonight for the first time in days. I actually forgot about my problems for a bit. Mom go to bed already?" she asked.

"Yeah. Said she was worn out. She hasn't been sleeping well worrying about you," Ken said.

"I know. I told Kaden about work tonight. He was just a little more than surprised. He didn't realize that's what Darien does too. Do we have any ice cream? It sounds really good right now," she said. Her father smiled, opened the freezer and handed her a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. "Mmm, my favorite. I'm surprised she remembered," Serena said as she took a bite.

"She didn't, I did. I thought you might like it. I know you're not supposed to eat ice cream, but I figured you're leaving in the morning and I won't have another chance to spoil you for a while. Oh, and by the way, your mom says to tell you to expect lots of baby clothes from us. She says it's her way of spoiling our grandchild and daughter at the same time. Mina and the girls are in her room. They want to talk to you. Maybe you should talk to them," he suggested.

"Maybe," she said.

"I don't blame you for being mad at them. I mean after all, they turned their back on you when you needed them the most. Your call, sweetheart. Well, good night, and call us as soon as you land. You got it?" he asked.

She nodded. "I love you, Daddy," she said and hugged him.

"I love you, too, Princess, he said.

She went upstairs after finishing her ice cream. She hesitated at Mina's door. She never used to worry about knocking. She knocked softly and only once. To her surprise, Mina opened the door. "Hey," she said softly. "Dad said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yeah come in, we we're watching a movie," Mina said. She hesitated. "I promise we're not going to yell at you," Mina said. Serena walked into her sister's room. It seemed like forever since she'd been in here last. The girls looked at her as she sat on the edge of Mina's bed.

"How's your back?" Amy asked softly.

"Fine, it only hurts when I move wrong," she said.

"Serena, we wanted to apologize to you," Lita said

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I said and have been saying to you. It's rude and uncalled for. It was horrible of us to kick you out like that without hearing your explanations first. I'm so, so sorry. We all wanted you to have these back," Rei said softly, tears in her eyes as she handed Serena her wand and communicator.

"Thanks, but I can't take these back. They won't be of any use to me where I'm going," she said.

"You're leaving? When? Why?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow morning, with Kaden. I'm going to the States to be with Erin for a while. I miss him, and I think I could do better over there," Serena said softly.

"But what will we do without you?" Mina cried.

"Just what you have done. Fight any evil that threatens to destroy the planet. You've done it without me before and you can do it again," Serena answered.

"Yeah, but we always knew you were coming back. If Erin would have just come home last year, then you wouldn't be leaving," Mina cried.

"You don't know that. There are other reasons behind my leaving, too, which I can't reveal to you right now," Serena said.

"What about Darien?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, what did you tell him?" Amy asked.

"Nothing personally. I sent a message over this evening with Kaden. He didn't have anything to say to me. I really have no reason to stay," Serena said.

"What about us?" Lita asked.

"It's going to take me a long time to get over the hurt that you guys inflicted. I need some time where I won't be hounded by you guys and evil," She said.

"But we said we're sorry," Lita said.

"I know, and I'm going to work hard to try to forgive you and trust you again. It's just not going to happen overnight," She said.

"Where at in the US?" Amy asked.

"At first I'm staying with Kaden, then who knows. Erin's there though, so it won't be too much trouble," Serena said.

"What's going on between you and Kaden? Did you leave Darien for him?" Mina asked.

Serena laughed. "No. Darien broke up with me. Kaden's consoling me. Right now he wants to pound his brother into the ground. He's just afraid I'll get mad at him if he does. No, Darien broke up with me because he got what he wanted without marriage. He figured why should he marry me now that he got me in bed. Let me tell you guys something though, I wouldn't have traded it for the world. I do however, recommend that marriage be a prerequisite for sex. Otherwise it can wind you up in a whole lot of trouble," Serena said.

"OK. So you did sleep with Darien?" Mina asked.

"I thought that was common knowledge. Yes, I slept with him about a month and a half ago. Yes, it was good. No, I have nothing to base that off of," Serena said.

"So you and Darien were going to get married? When, and how come we didn't know?" Lita asked.

"Because we both agreed to keep it a secret. We were going to elope after graduation. Remember that ring I always wore on my middle finger?" she asked them.

"Yeah. It had diamonds all the way around it. You said it was a birthday gift from someone special," Rei answered.

"It was. He gave it to me on my birthday last year. After the party when we went out, he took me to the terrace and proposed. I accepted. I wanted to wait until we were married, but I let him talk me into it. In some ways it was worth it. In others, not," Serena explained

"Did you love him?" Rei asked.

"I used to think so. But now I'm not sure if it wasn't just puppy love, you know?" she asked.

"Want us to pound him into the ground for you?" Amy asked. They all turned and looked at her. She blushed. "Well, if I were in her situation, I'd want to," she defended herself.

"That's alright, Ames. I appreciate it," she said.

"Though Kaden might do a better job at the pounding part," Lita said. The girls laughed.

"Well Serena, tell us you'll stay. Just for the night? Just like old times, one last time. When you come back we'll be too old to do this," Mina said.

Serena looked at them. "Alright, one last time, for old times sake," she agreed.

"I'll make some popcorn and grab some more DVDs. Rena gets the bed tonight cause she's the guest of honor," Mina said.

The girls joined her downstairs. They made popcorn and other treats and watched movies and played games until early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door at 4:45 in the morning. Serena answered it.

"Looks like you and the girls made up," Kaden said as he came in.

"A bit. It was fun. I haven't slept yet. I figured I could do that on the plane trip over there," she said.

"Yeah, and we wanted to come and see her off," Lita said.

He laughed. "Well Rena, you ready to go? That plane isn't going to wait for us, you know," he said.

"Yeah. I just have to grab my bags. They're all packed. The girls helped. Oh, by the way, I have something for you. We were going through pictures last night and came across some of the ice cream fight," she said as they started up the stairs.

"I suppose that means that you told them?" he asked.

They paused on the stairs and she turned to look at him. "Why would I do that?" she asked innocently.

"Because you tell them everything," Kaden answered.

"I do not," she objected.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure they know you slept with Darien by now. That's big comparatively," he said.

She laughed. "Well Kaden, now you've done it. The one secret that was between the two of us the girls will now find out about," Serena said.

"You're bluffing," he stated.

"Are you sure? If not, it's a mighty big risk you're taking. Because if they find out then your brother will find out and so will mine and we'll never live it down," she said.

"Ooh, now I have to know," Lita said.

"Me too," Amy, Mina, and Rei chorused. Serena laughed.

"You evil little minx," he said and scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way upstairs. She laughed the entire way.

He deposited her on her bed. She looked up at him. "You did that on your own, Mister. All I said was that we found pictures," Serena said.

"You walked me right into that one on purpose," he accused gently.

"Who me? Never," she deadpanned.

"If we had more time I would tickle you until you were completely at my mercy," he threatened.

"If you did that, everything I've eaten the last few hours would come back up," she said.

"You OK? You look a little pale," he asked.

"I'll be fine. Mostly I'm just tired. We should go before those girls suspect there's more going on than there really is," she said.

They picked up her few bags that she was taking with her. The rest would be sent later. Irene and Ken caught her in the hallway. "Don't forget to e-mail us as much as possible. Call as much as you want." her mom said.

"Don't worry, honey, your mom will be fine. I take it you and the girls talked things out?" he asked.

"A bit," Serena answered.

"Good. Call us when you land." Ken said and gave her a hug.

Kaden finished loading her luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Hey, who's driving anyhow?" Rei asked.

"Me. It's still my car." Serena said, and the four girls piled into the back seat.

"So do we get to hear the story or not? Obviously it has something to do with the ice cream fight." Rei said.

Serena explained the whole thing on the drive to the airport. The girls laughed.

"So is he as good looking naked as he is with his clothes on?" Lita asked.

"Lita!" Rei exclaimed.

"What? I wanna know," she said.

Serena laughed. "I, personally think he is." Serena said.

"Who's better looking, him or Darien?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. I guess I really never thought about it." Serena answered.

"Come on, Rena. You have to tell us." Rei chided.

"I'll think on it and e-mail you." she said.

"OK. Kaden, is Rena gorgeous naked, or is she the same plain Jane without clothes on?" Mina asked.

He laughed. "Yes, she's very gorgeous. I still haven't figured out why she tries to hide it under those baggy clothes." He answered.

"You guys go shopping all the time together, you should know what each of you look like." Kaden said.

"Not Serena. She always gets baggy jeans and T-shirts. Mina's the one that dresses like the model. Where do you get those cute clothes at anyhow?" Lita asked.

"Serena gives them to me. Said she gets them from work. That's something I'm so going to miss about you. I like all the clothes that you bring home." Mina said.

"I'll send them to you, OK?" Serena asked.

"What exactly is it you do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you've ever told us. What's the big secret?" Mina asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. Huh Kaden?" She asked.

"Yep. The government wouldn't like it much if you told them you got paid for beating up the bad guys." He joked.

Rei took him seriously. "Well that would make sense. She would have tons of outfits and get to keep them and never wear the same one twice. And she would have to hide it from us. Like that American series 'Alias.' She's always donning some sort of disguise for her job." Rei said.

Kaden laughed but said nothing more as they pulled up to the airport. Everyone piled out and helped carry in luggage. They got checked in and found out that their plane had been delayed by bad weather for an hour and a half. So they walked around talking, laughing, and taking pictures with their digital cameras. The cameras had been gifts, along with cell phones for Christmas last year. Serena's cell rang loudly. "Hello?" she asked.

"What are you doing right now?" came Erin's voice over the line.

"Trying to get your sister to let me talk to you. Our flight was delayed an hour and a half because of weather. Mina, knock it off. Call Erin on your own time, not mine. Sheesh. She's been up all night and is packed full of sugar," Serena said.

Erin laughed. "Call me when you get in the air if you can, OK, Sera?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll try. No promises. They kept me up all night too. I'll explain everything when I get home. See you in about thirteen hours," she said and they hung up.

"Dammit, Mina. You do that again and I'll break your pretty little head," Serena said. Her cell rang again. "Hello?" she asked tersely.

"Still in a bad mood, huh?" Darien's voice came over the line. All the color drained from her face and Kaden easily took the phone while Mina and the girls sat Serena down.

"What do you want Darien?" Kaden asked.

"I thought you were leaving," Darien said.

"I am. Our plane was delayed an hour and a half. This is why I always leave a day early. What do you want?" he asked again.

"To talk to Serena. Why does it not surprise me that you're with her? Where did she go?" he asked.

"To the bathroom most likely. She's not much for flying, and the girls kept her up all night. The girls ganged up on her when I brought her home last night and apologized. Then they had a sleep over. Sugar was the main ingredient. You calling hasn't helped her shattered nerves any. You really hurt her, Darien," Kaden said.

"Yeah, well it didn't exactly feel great when we all saw her kiss you," Darien said.

Kaden laughed hard and long. Finally he calmed down enough to talk. "Oh, Darien. you are a hoot. First off, she didn't kiss me, I kissed her. Second, a couple weeks ago, when you saw Serena and I together, if you'd stuck around, you might just have found out that it was a game of truth or dare. She was home when I went in and no one else was, and her parents gave us permission for a small party there. It was harmless fun with a bit of adult approved alcohol included and very much supervised, even though most of the people there were over 21. Besides, she'd never cheat on you, not after giving you her most precious gift. Darien, I have to go. Really. Our flight's being called and I don't intend to miss it," Kaden said and hung up before Darien could say anything.

He handed a pale Serena back her phone.

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "I managed to keep my food down, so that's a plus. What did he want?" Serena asked.

"To talk to you. Call him when we land if you want. I told him about the party." he said.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What about it?" she asked.

"We saw you two kissing," Amy said.

"Yeah, so did my parents and a bunch of our other friends. We were playing Truth or Dare and it was his dare to kiss his brother's girlfriend. He tried to get out of it, but you know the rules. Once you accept 'dare' you have to follow through. So he kissed me. He's not a bad kisser, to tell you the truth," Serena explained.

"So it was just a game?" Rei asked, paling. Kaden and Serena both nodded.

"We sort of blew it out of proportion. We thought you two were sneaking around behind Darien's back. We should've known better." Mina said.

"That's why we were so angry that you were late showing up to the battle. Then we found out that you and Kaden had gone together to the doctor. We sort of dwelt on that. Mina tried to point out that your squeamish having blood drawn but we didn't want to listen right away," Lita said.

"We're really sorry," Amy said.

Serena smiled. "Thanks for explaining things. Maybe now that you all know everything you can tell Darien. You all know how to get a hold of me if it's urgent. We have to go. I'll call you before we land," Serena said. They all hugged good-bye.

"You can back out of this if you want," Kaden said as they stood in line to board the plane.

"No. I want to start over. It's nice knowing that I still have friends back there," She said as they handed the ticket taker their tickets.

"Erin will be happy to see you. "We know that," Kaden said as they walked down the terminal.

"He's always happy to see me. I miss him. It's hard having your brother halfway around the world," she said as they boarded the plane. They found their seats in first class and buckled in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Serena slept most of the flight. She woke half an hour before they landed at JFK International Airport, only to find Kaden sound asleep. She smiled to herself and pulled out her camera. She snapped a picture of him drooling slightly on his shoulder. He woke up to the flash of bright light in his eyes.**

**"That was evil, you minx." he said and yawned.**

**"Yeah, but totally worth it. It's the only time you look totally relaxed." she said with a smile.**

**"Don't you have four certain females to call?" he asked.**

**She smiled. "I'll call them in a minute. I need to get up and move first." She said and stood. She walked to the tiny bathroom, freshened up and went and sat back down. She called the girls and told them she'd be landing shortly. She promised to call them the next evening. They landed safely.**

**"Well, well, well. Look what the plane drug in." Erin's smooth, rich voice greeted them. Serena squealed with delight and launched herself into her twin's waiting arms. He laughed. "Gods, I missed you, Rena." he said while hugging her tight. She hugged him back as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"Hey now, none of that. You have hardly cried for the last week. There's no point in starting now." Kaden teased gently.**

**A half-sob half-laugh escaped her throat and she smiled. "I have no control over my emotions right now, so get use to it or send me back." she joked.**

**"Can't send you back so I guess we'll just have to keep you." Erin joked.**

**"What's to eat? I'm starving." Kaden said.**

**"You're always starving. I have to check in with the agency and see what my schedule's going to be like for the next few weeks." she said.**

**"What agency?" Erin asked.**

**"Oh yeah, um, I sort of model." she mumbled.**

**"What?" Erin asked. He looked her up and down. "You? I could see Mina, but not you. You don't dress up unless you have to." Erin said surprised.**

**She set her carry-on bag on the floor and dug out a magazine Kaden had watched her buy at the airport bookstore before they left. She flipped it open to the fashion section and held it up for them to see. Both men's' mouths hung open in surprise. In the picture she wore a denim mini-skirt with knee-high cowboy-like boots, western-looking designer shirt, and a western hat. All of it very fitted, showing off her gorgeous, petite figure.**

**Kaden was the first to regain his speech. "Wow, Rena, you look amazing! How come you never wear stuff like that when you're not working?" he asked.**

**"I don't know. I guess I've never really wanted to. I like people to like me for me, not what I look like." she said.**

**"How do you deal with all that hair?" Erin asked.**

**"I pull it up when the day is done. Besides, I'm probably more recognized over here than I am over there." she said and folded the magazine up and put it away. "Besides, that's what hair and make-up are for." she said.**

**They walked out to Erin's car after collecting their baggage.**

**"OK, Rena, where's this place you have to check in with?" he asked.**

**She gave him directions. They arrived an hour later to a made-over air base. They stopped at the front gates. Erin rolled down the tinted windows of his BMW.**

**"Oh my gosh, Nate, you didn't tell me you were transferring here!" Serena exclaimed as she caught sight of the security guard.**

**"Well, well, well. They said you were coming in, but I didn't believe them. Hey Erin, Kaden. Here, put this in your window and you won't have to worry about us stopping you again. So how long you here, Rena?" he asked.**

**"A while. At least a year. I moved over here because Darien called it quits with me at the worst possible time, and then the girls decided that they didn't need me as their leader anymore, but we got that worked out before I left. Damn, we could have used you four at that damn battle last week. Then I wouldn't be walking around with 37 stitches in my back. Hey, call me and we'll all get together for coffee or whatever. You still have my cell number, right?" she asked.**

**"Yep. In my phone. We'll all definitely have to get together now. I have to hear about what happened. See you later, Rena." he said and Erin rolled up the windows.**

**"I don't like him." Erin said.**

**"That's because you're afraid he'll take Lita away from you." Serena said. Erin said nothing and Kaden smirked as they drove into the lot.**

**"Stop and park." Serena ordered a couple minutes later.**

**"Rena, how can you tell one building from the next?" Erin asked.**

**"Cause I've been here before. Get used to it or take me car shopping." Serena said as she got out of the car.**

**Inside was absolute chaos.**

**"What do you mean she called in sick? I need her. How am I going to find someone to replace her for those ads at this time?" a female voice belonging to Serena's manager, Vivien, asked the phone receiver in her hand.**

**"Hey Vivien, I just got in." Serena said walking up to her.**

**"Ah, Serena, you are a life saver. I need you too today. Can you work on this short notice?" she asked.**

**"Maybe. What are you doing?" she asked.**

**"How would you like to be in 'Vogue'?" Vivien asked with her slight French accent.**

**"You do realize that you're talking to me and not Elise?" she asked.**

**"Yes. I need you to do five ad shoots for me. They all appear in the next 'Vogue.' Elise called and canceled last minute, and Rick did not show either. I am already trying to find someone to replace him. Who are your friends?" she asked.**

**"The tall, handsome blonde is my twin, Erin. The tall, dark, and handsome one is one of my best friends, Kaden. He's Darien's brother. Why, what do you have up your sleeve?" Serena asked.**

**"I wonder if they are interested in making some quick, easy money today. Three of the ads need men. They would be perfect. You will talk to them please? I am offering 1,000 American dollars for each for the whole day. They even get to keep the clothes." she said.**

**Serena laughed. "I'll do it. I'll go talk to them too, but don't expect it without tooth pulling." she said.**

**"Wonderful! You are an angel. That is what I will call you from now on. Angel." she said and went off on another task.**

**Serena walked back over to the young men with a sweet smile on her face. "I love you, Erin. You and Kaden are the best!" she said, her voice dripping with honey.**

**"Absolutely not!" Kaden said.**

**"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." Serena objected.**

**"You want us to work with you for the day." Kaden said simply.**

**"She's offering 1,000 dollars each. Plus you get to keep the clothes." Serena said like it was winning the lottery.**

**Erin groaned. "All right, Rena, you win. I'll do it. I could always use the cash." he said.**

**She looked up at Kaden. "Please?" she said softly in a sad sort of way.**

**"You make it sound like your career will suffer if I don't." Kaden said. She shrugged as tears welled in her eyes. She started to turn away, when she heard Kaden groan. "That's not fair, Serena. You know I'm a sucker for a crying woman." he said.**

**"Yeah, I know. That's why I did it." she said, knowing he'd given in.**

**"Someday I'm going to make you regret this." he said. She turned and hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Thanks! I have to go tell Vivien." she said and walked off in the direction the other woman had gone.**

**Erin smiled. "You know something, Kaden?" he asked.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"You and Rena don't look bad together. Besides, I like you better than I ever did your brother." he said.**

**Kaden laughed. "That's funny. It'll never happen." he said.**

**"Why not?" Erin asked.**

**"In case you haven't been informed, she's pregnant with his child." Kaden said.**

**Erin looked stunned. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.**

**"OK. I thought you knew. I was with her last week when she found out. Darien and the girls don't know. That's the main reason she left home. She didn't want him to know because he hurt her." Kaden said.**

**"I'm going to kill him. Why haven't you done it already?" he asked.**

**"Because, frankly, I'm a bit afraid of your sister." he said.**

**Someone came and took them to hair and make-up where Serena was being fussed over.**

**"No. You cut, you die." Serena said.**

**"But there's so much of it. Just 8 inches. It'll grow back." the stylist said.**

**"Hmm. No. I don't trust you. Not with my hair. Kaden, make her leave my hair alone." Serena said, turning slightly to see them.**

**"I like it long, but its not even down. How do you know there's so much of it?" he asked.**

**The stylist threw up her hands and walked out of the trailer.**

**"I take it this is normal?" Erin asked.**

**"Only when it comes to her hair." a new voice entered their conversation.**

**"Michelle! Yay! Is Heather here too?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes. Rumor has it our gorgeous leader threw up her hands and left Japan for a good long while. Hello, Kaden, Erin." Michelle greeted them.**

**"Lookin' good, Michelle. If I may say so." Erin said.**

**"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. So what happened Nate said something about 37 stitches in your back? she asked as her long-time girlfriend, Heather walked in.**

**"Long story short? I was late because I was at the doctor's finding out I was pregnant. On the way to the battle Kaden and I were attacked by two more Yoma. He'd gone with me to the doctor's because I get squeamish at the sight of blood. Anyhow, I managed to dust one of the Yoma, but not until after it clawed me with two of it's claws. Kaden took care of the other one while I went to help the girls with the others. I got one distracted from the group and managed to duck a few of it's blasts while hitting it with a couple of mine. Somehow it got behind me and picked me up with it's claws. I kicked it, got away, and dusted it. By that time, they'd just finished the other two off. Then they all ganged up on me and told me to get lost. So I did. I guess I fainted just as I met up with Kaden again, but I don't really remember much until I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. I found out they gave me a blood transfusion and seventy-seven stitches." she shrugged, then said, "It could've been worse."**

**"You always have such a positive outlook. Take your hair down and let me see how bad you've been neglecting it." Michelle said. Serena took the bun from her hair and it fell in glorious, shiny, thick, blonde waves to pile on the floor. "Stand up, woman." Michelle ordered.**

**"You know, for a model you sure are bossy." Serena teased.**

**"A model who's great with a pair of scissors." Heather stated.**

**"The only one I trust with my hair." Serena said as she stood.**

**"Serena, you still have a good six inches on the floor while standing. It needs to be cut at least to the bottom of your calves. You can donate it. Most of its really healthy. I take it you've been keeping it moisturized?" she asked.**

**"Yep. Follow your recipe every time I wash my hair." Serena said.**

**"You two can close you mouths now. I guess we take her looking gorgeous for granted because we get to see her like that more often than the two of you do." Heather said.**

**"All right, stay still, Rena." Michelle said. Serena stood perfectly still while Michelle cut her thick hair.**

**"There, all done with the length." Michelle said and let go. Her hair bounced up to the bottom of her calves, just like Michelle had intended.**

**"Beautiful." Kaden said. Serena blushed prettily at the compliment. Heather laughed.**

**"Michi, they should hook up, huh?" Heather asked Michelle. Michelle nodded in agreement.**

**"You all are insane. Kaden and I will never be more than friends." Serena said.**

**"That's what I said, too, when Erin suggested the same thing at the airport." Kaden said.**

**Serena rolled her eyes as Michelle continued to work her magic with Serena's hair. When she was done it framed her face in golden waves.**

**"I'll let Heather finish now." Michelle said.**

**"A model with the perfect make-up touch. They're about the only two I trust not to make me look like a harlot." Serena said.**

**"Good for Vivien we were here today, or she would have had to do this." Heather said.**

**"Alright boys, come with me. You can see my angel when they're done with her." Vivien said poking her head into the trailer. "Thanks ladies I owe you big bonus." she said as the boys followed her out of the trailer.**

**"Why not, Rena? Just because Darien left you high and dry doesn't mean that he will." Michelle said.**

**"In case you didn't hear the beginning of the story, let me reiterate. I'm pregnant. With Darien's child, that he doesn't know about." Serena said.**

**"So, Kaden could love it like it were his own." Heather said.**

**"Stop filling my head with romantic fantasies which won't come true." Serena said.**

**"You never know." Heather said.**

**"Think what you want." Serena said.**

**"Thank you, I will." Heather said as she finished Serena's makeup. "There, now you really do look like an angel. To wardrobe with you, and don't you dare smudge that makeup." Heather said. Serena smiled.**

**She entered the set half an hour later to find both men looking uncomfortable. They looked up and did a double take.**

**"Lord, that's not the same sister I walked in here with a little bit ago." Erin said.**

**"Hey, guys. Comfortable?" she asked.**

**"No." Kaden answered.**

**"Just think, I get to do this everyday for three weeks. Then I get a week off and start all over again." Serena said as she took her place.**

**'I still think you should wear stuff like that everyday, Rena, show the world what you're made of." Vivien said as she placed them to her specifications.**

**The shoot took most of the day. The last one was of Serena alone wearing an expensive diamond necklace in a black ankle-length dress that fit her like a glove. She wore heels to add to her already tall frame. Her hair was done in a beautiful style that emphasized her slender neck and shoulders, therefore showing off the pretty diamonds she wore. Kaden had his back turned when she came out, but Erin nudged him. He turned and barely recognized Serena.**

**"My god woman, you get more stunning every time we see you." he said.**

**She smiled, but he could tell she was exhausted. The shoot lasted another half hour before they called it quits. Serena looked relieved.**

**"Dinner, my treat?" Kaden asked her as they walked toward the wardrobe trailer.**

**"Sure. Let me throw on some jeans and see if I can get one of the girls to look at my back. I think I may have pulled a stitch or two." she said.**

**"We can just go back to the house and order in if you don't feel up to going out." Erin said.**

**"No, I want to go, it's just time catching up with me." she said with a smile.**

**She changed quickly, and Michelle looked at her back. "No, I think you just pulled them a bit. They do have some give to them. I don't think you'll have much scaring though. That's a plus. The doctor that stitched you up did an excellent job. Hard to believe they've only been in for a week. You might get them checked before you come back in a couple days. They might take them out early." Michelle said.**

**"Thanks, Michi. I appreciate it." Serena said as she slipped on a shirt she'd worn for one of the ads earlier.**

**"Not a problem. You changing your style?" she asked.**

**"Yeah. I think I need a change." she answered.**

**"Careful not to snag your navel ring. I can't believe you did that." Michelle said.**

**"Why? I like it. Besides, no one usually sees it but me." she said.**

**"Move just right in that shirt, and they will. It doesn't look bad though. Just not something I'd expect to see on you. What'd Darien think?" she asked as they walked across an almost deserted lot.**

**"He was surprised, but he didn't mind." Serena answered.**

**"Who didn't mind what?" Kaden asked as they joined him and Erin at the car.**

**"Darien didn't mind my navel ring." she said.**

**"Oh that. It's kinda cute. Which one do you have in, the rose or the crescent moon?" he asked.**

**"The crescent moon." she answered.**

**"How do you know about it?" Michelle asked.**

**"Because I accidentally saw her naked once about a year ago." he said and they explained about the ice cream fight.**

**"Man, I wish I could have seen you all dripping in sauces and toppings. Hard to picture big, strong, masculine Kaden in anything other than a suit and tie, in a courtroom." Heather teased.**

**"We're going to go now. Call us sometime, Rena. We all have to get together and hear the full story." Michelle said as they walked away.**

**Serena shook her head. "Some things never change." she murmured.**

**"What exactly does that mean?" Kaden asked.**

**She smiled. "I was just thinking about how close those two were back in the Silver Millennium. Hence, some things never change." she explained. Kaden looked lost in thought, as if remembering something else from that long ago time. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked.**

**"Hmm? Yeah. I was just thinking about something that happened back then. It was a long time ago though." he said, then shook his head as if to clear it. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.**

**He laughed softly. "That's something that never changed either. You've always done that. Even when you were little. You wanted to be just like your mother. Too much some said, but you never faltered." he said.**

**"If you two are done discussing the past, we can go now." Erin said. They smiled and got into the car**

**Serena fell asleep on the way home after they ate.**

**"She looks just like a princess that she is when she's asleep." Kaden said.**

**"Have you two always been just friends?" Erin asked.**

**"Yeah. Why?" he asked.**

**"Because the two of you work so well together." Erin said as they pulled into the drive.**

**"No. She and Darien have, but not her and me. Not in this lifetime." he said and got out of the car. Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping angel, he gently lifted her out of the car and took her in the house to her room, and laid her gently on the bed. He slipped her shoes off her feet to try to make her more comfortable, then left the room, leaving the door open a crack so she could move about easily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next few months flew by for them all. Serena and Erin finished high school early through correspondence, not wanting to enroll in public school. Serena found out in her sixth month of pregnancy she was expecting twins.**

**"Well that was a big surprise. Wait till you tell Kaden tonight, he's really gonna want to murder Darien." Erin said as they walked into a baby store.**

**"If he doesn't the girls will. They'll be thrilled by this. I still can't believe you talked Lita into coming over here." Serena said as she picked up a parenting magazine and flipped through it.**

**"He didn't have much talking to do." Lita said.**

**"That's cause you graduated last year instead of waiting for the rest of us. So you were bored out of your mind." Serena said.**

**"See, I knew you'd see it from my point of view. How do you think they're handling things?" Lita asked.**

**"If by 'things' you mean those evil things, then last I heard, just fine. We're not going to talk about it right now. Right now, I have to get more baby stuff and go see another condo today." Serena said.**

**"I don't know why Kaden doesn't just let you stay there." Lita said.**

**"He probably would in a heartbeat, if Serena weren't to stubborn to ask." Erin said**

**Serena's cell rang. She answered it. "Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey you, how was the doctor's appointment?" Kaden's voice came over the line. She moved away from Erin and Lita to talk more privately.**

**"Are you sitting down? she asked.**

**"Yeah, why?" he asked.**

**"Because you're going to want to be. I found out something interesting at the doctor's today." she said.**

**"Really, what?" he asked.**

**"I am expecting twins." she said, then waited for his reaction.**

**"I really want to murder him now. One child is pushing it, but two? Dammit! I really am going to fly over there just to murder him." Kaden said fiercely.**

**"Don't worry about it. I can handle it. I have an appointment to look at another condo at four. The agent thinks I might go for this one." Serena said. Silence ensued. "Kaden?" she asked.**

**"Hmm? Sorry. I heard you. Are you sure that you're going to be able to handle being on your own and raising twins?" he asked. She hesitated.**

**"I'm going to try." she said.**

**"You hesitated." he pointed out.**

**"What do you want me to say, Kaden? With Lita living there, and Rei moving in soon, there's no room for me." she said.**

**"Serena, hell I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Is there any way we can talk over dinner? Just the two of us?" he asked.**

**"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" she asked.**

**"I know a nice little Italian place that has lots of good food. It's a buffet. Erin and I use to go there a lot. I'll pick you up at the house at six. OK?" he asked. She agreed and they hung up.**

**"Well?" Erin asked.**

**"He wants me to stay, but there's not going to be any room. We're going to talk over dinner tonight. I'm not in the mood to look at more baby things now. Come on, let's go get some ice cream. My treat." Serena said.**

**They left the store and went for ice cream.**

**"Hey guys, come with me to look at this condo this afternoon." she said. They both agreed.**

**The condo was a nice unit with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. In Serena's opinion though, the rooms were a bit small. The agent pointed out that she could renovate, but she didn't want to have to. The kitchen was also really small and she wanted to have a big one for guests.**

**"Well, I'll keep looking and get back with you." the realtor said.**

**"What about a house, Rena?" Erin asked. "You don't want to be away from your friends too much, and you want room, why not get like a four bedroom house, with a big lot that's already landscaped? he asked.**

**"You have way more than enough, Rena. Use it. With your grades, you can get scholarships to college. Plus, with four bedrooms, you'll always have at least an extra room if one of us pops over for the night." Lita said.**

**"That's the thing. Amy and Mina both got scholarships over here, too. They're all moving over here in a few months. I'd like to be able to have one big place with room to spare for all of us, but I'm trying to be realistic." Serena said.**

**"Well there is this really old but beautiful twenty-one bedroom and bathroom mansion, and it's been on the market for years. There have been a handful of offers, but they've all changed their mind at the last minute, settling on something smaller and newer. It doesn't need any fixing up, and it has all the modern amenities with all the old-world charm. It's near the ocean, and has it's own private beach with seventeen acres surrounding it. It's very well kept and run. I can show it to you if you'd like. Even if you don't buy it, it's a treat to see. It has fruit orchards and a private greenhouse. Oh, and a three bedroom, three bathroom guest house that has a full walkout basement, a den and a game room. I have time right now if you're not busy. I haven't shown it in a few years though." the realtor explained.**

**"Alright. I'll bite. We have time to look." Serena said.**

**They drove out to the house. Serena got out of the car and took one look at it. "I want it." she said.**

**"You haven't even seen the inside yet, Rena." Lita said.**

**"Someone went to a lot of trouble to design this house. I know what I want when I see it. Is the owner around?" Serena asked.**

**"No, she doesn't live here. I can have her meet us out here though. It won't be any trouble." the realtor said and called the owner. "Odd, she said she was just on her way out here. Said it was instinct. There she is now." the realtor said as a women in a dark green car with tinted windows pulled up. A tall dark haired younger women stepped out. Serena recognized her immediately.**

**"I'll be damned. Setsuna, what are you doing here?" she asked.**

**"Should've known it would take someone like you to want this old place." Setsuna answered.**

**"What are you doing here?" Serena asked again.**

**"Sorry, Princess. You caught me off guard. Literally. This is where we grew up. Now we've all moved on, and I want to sell it. I should've known somehow you'd be the one to want it. It was designed originally with a certain princess in mind." Setsuna said.**

**Serena smiled. "I figured that out the minute I first set eyes on it. The girls are all moving here, now that everything with them has been worked through. Darien left me." she said.**

**"Well Princess, you've always known where I stood on that issue. I never thought that it was wise for your mother to make that move. But, alas, it's in the past. This is the present, and that, my dear, is your future." Setsuna said.**

**"Good to see you again, Setsuna." Erin said.**

**"Likewise. I can see some things haven't changed." she said, referring to him and Lita holding hands.**

**"Well, I can see that you all know each other. Perhaps you'd like to show them then?" the realtor asked.**

**"With pleasure." Setsuna said. The realtor smiled and left.**

**They all walked inside.**

**"I can see why you want it." Lita said as they stepped into the foyer. "It looks like a miniature moon palace." she breathed, looking around at the high, carved ceilings and chandeliers that glistened like ice hanging from them.**

**"It looks just like home." Erin said softly.**

**"Except that home's a long way away, and we're all here. Are there really orchards?" Serena asked.**

**"Yep. She had this place commissioned as a gift for your eighteenth birthday. It was to be your own private retreat. If only that war had never come. It was inevitable though. Even if she'd managed to lock her away until later, it still would've happened. Why though, Serena?" Setsuna asked.**

**"Why what?" she asked.**

**"Why did you take your own life?" Setsuna asked.**

**"You know, for a former Time Guardian, you sure are confused." Serena said.**

**"Yeah Rena, I never understood that either." Lita said.**

**"I didn't have anything to live for anymore. All of you were dead. There was a new Time Guardian and everything was horrible. Beryl was going to kill me anyway. I couldn't let her. So I picked up a sword and did what I felt I had to do. If I had to do it over again, I would. I don't want to talk about it anymore." she said.**

**"Well, let's get started on the legalities then." Setsuna said. They sat down at the table, discussed things and signed contracts.**

**"One thing. You're seventeen, right? Who's going to co-sign for you?" she asked.**

**"No one. Mom and Dad emancipated us." Serena said.**

**"Really? I always wondered if we did the right thing by sending you all over there." Setsuna said.**

**"Wait. You sent us over there?" Serena asked.**

**"We were just kids ourselves. We were having a hard time of it. You all needed to be loved. We didn't arrange the accident, just the plane trip over. You were all so young. You and the girls weren't even out of diapers yet. I'm sorry, Rena, we tried, really we did. None of us expected Beryl and the Negamoon to get loose. She was after you. We held her off until you were thirteen years old. By that time, you had all come into your powers and we taught you how to use them. We left you a few years ago because you had things under control. I'm sorry. We did what we thought was best." she explained.**

**"I always wondered about that. Why'd Kaden come with us?" Serena asked.**

**"He wanted to go. He thought that it would be better to have someone older to go with you guys. We let him go. Darien went because we wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt that he would marry you this time. We're very thankful that you all grew up together. It was the best thing that we could've asked for." Setsuna said.**

**"Well I wouldn't change things for the world." Erin said.**

**"Me either." Lita agreed. Serena nodded in agreement.**

**They finished signing the papers and Setsuna left with a promise to stay in touch.**

**"Kaden's gonna kill me." Serena whispered as she looked around the room.**

**"You're probably right. But on the plus side, Rena, you got more than you asked for. I still can't believe you got this place for a dollar." Lita said.**

**"Well, think about it. It was originally built for me anyhow. Setsuna, being the oldest was put in charge of it until I became old enough to buy it. God, I love it here already. Plus side, it comes already furnished. We just need to stock the cupboards, and that's Lita's specialty. You both are moving in, right?" Serena asked.**

**"Hell yeah!" Lita exclaimed. Erin nodded in agreement.**

**"Go pick out your rooms. She said they're all designed like master suites, with the exception of my room, which is more of an apartment." Serena said.**

**Her cell phone rang in the sudden quietness. She'd forgotten about Kaden and their dinner arrangement. She answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey, where are you guys?" Kaden asked.**

**"Hell and damnation. I got caught up talking to Setsuna and with this house. Kaden, you have to see it. It's gorgeous. She said mom had it commissioned for me back in the Silver Millennium. I never got it though, because of the war. I'm going too fast, huh?" she asked.**

**"Yep. I just figured that I'd leave you alone until you stopped. Now slow down, rewind, and play slower." Kaden said. She explained everything to him, including the dollar she'd paid for it. "Well, you certainly moved faster than I expected you to. Give me directions. I'll bring Chinese. I take it Erin and Lita are with you?" he asked.**

**"Yep. They're staying, too. So it's just gonna be you in that big ol' house all alone." she said.**

**"That's what you think. I'll just call the guys and have them move in with me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Kaden said.**

**"You could, but between work and their girlfriends, they'll be gone most of the time, and over here when their not. Face it, Kaden. You know I'm right." Serena said. He sighed heavily. She was right, he knew it.**

**"We'll talk when I get there." he said.**

**"Whatever you say, Kaden." she said, and gave him directions.**

**"Hey Rena, would you be offended if we just shared a room?" Erin asked her as he and Lita came back from the rooms.**

**"Not at all. There's plenty of rooms though." she said.**

**"See, that's the thing, we're gonna need the room in the not too distant future. We sorta ran into a minor technicality." Erin said.**

**Serena started to laugh softly. "Of all the people, Lita, you strike me as least likely to get yourself into the family situation. By all means be my guests. When?" she asked.**

**"Around the middle of September,' Lita answered.**

**"I thought your clothes looked a little tight. Then I also thought it was because of all the good food you cook." Serena said.**

**"No. I had to actually stop and think about when the last time I had a flow was. Then with my suspicions I went to a doctor who confirmed it to me. I just told Erin a few minutes ago." Lita said.**

**"Well good for you. I'll bet it's a boy." Serena said.**

**"Why?" Erin asked.**

**"Because Lita's such a tomboy." she said. They all laughed at that. "Well I'm happy for the two of you. Are you still going to elope in July?" she asked.**

**"Yep. Straight to Vegas, baby. We leave the first and get back in time for the fireworks the fourth." Lita said with a smile.**

**"What would happen if you two found yourselves in my situation, with twins I mean?" Serena asked.**

**"Love them just the same." Erin said.**

**Serena's cell rang again. "Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey, Serena, glad I caught you. The Agency wants to do some pregnancy ads for a baby and maternity clothes line. Are you interested?" Vivien asked.**

**"Sure, but I have to warn you, I just found out today that I'm having twins. So, when and where?" she asked.**

**"Next Wednesday, here at the studio. Bring that hunk with the black hair and violet blue eyes that follows you around so much. I am going to use him, he just does not know it yet. I do not suppose you know any other pregnant ladies, do you? They do not need to be very far along, just barely showing. They do not even need to know how to model. It is that simple. Yes, no?" She asked.**

**"I know one. She has brown hair, usually worn in a ponytail, and grass green eyes, and is engaged to my brother. She's a few inches taller than me." Serena said.**

**"Bring her in, I need her. Thanks for saving me again, Angel." Vivien said and hung up.**

**"Lita, want to earn some fast cash next Wednesday?" Serena asked.**

**"Sure, what do I have to do?" Lita asked.**

**"Stand around in some maternity clothes and let people fuss over you." Serena answered.**

**"OK. I don't know how to model." Lita said.**

**"Neither did I, but I learned. Besides, you get to keep the clothes, and their designer is 'tres cute' as Vivien says. She's a sweetheart, you'll like her." Serena said.**

**"Rena, are you sure?" Lita asked.**

**"I'll be there the whole time, so you'll at least know me. I have to talk Kaden into it, too. Viv says she needs him, too. Speaking of which, he should be here soon, and with food. I'm starving." she said.**

**Kaden arrived fifteen minutes later. "The Chinese place was busy." he said lamely.**

**"I doubt it. I bet you decided that you didn't need to stop and ask directions,' Lita teased him.**

**He smiled, knowing he was busted. "On the bright side, it stayed warm thanks to heated leather seats." he said.**

**"I can see that." Erin said**

**"Where's Rena?" Kaden asked.**

**"In her room." Lita said as she started opening cartons.**

**"Is she OK?" he asked.**

**"Just tired and stressed. She was a little more than surprised to find out about the twins today. In fact, Lita decided to surprise me with news of her own. Let me tell you, surprised, doesn't even begin to cover it. It was one hell of a shock. A good one though, and nothing that we can't handle." Erin said.**

**Kaden smiled. "Well congrats you two. You still eloping?" he asked**

**"Yep, just like we planned. Kaden, you realize you bought enough to feed as for two days?" Lita asked.**

**"I didn't know what everybody liked, so I just got two of everything and called it good. I'm going to try to find Rena and talk to her." he said, and walked out of the kitchen. Considering it was a scale model of the moon palace, it didn't take long. He knocked on her door.**

**"Come in, Kaden. I've been expecting you." Serena's voice came from within. He walked in. She sat on the end of a blue chintz covered sofa, that faced a blazing fire in an elegant fireplace.**

**"You OK?" he asked, walking into the blue and silver sitting room.**

**"Yeah, just resting. I'm a little tired from all the excitement today." she said, as she flipped through a baby magazine.**

**"What are you looking at now?" he asked.**

**"Baby stuff of course. I have to get another crib now. I think I'm gonna take the other one back and be cheap and go with the three-in-one that grows with the child. It's cheaper in the long run. I'm sorry I didn't wait to have that discussion over dinner, it's just that, I saw this place, and then Setsuna and I..." she was cut off by Kaden.**

**"I'm not mad. A little annoyed, but not mad. If there's anyone who can be trusted, it'd be Setsuna. So what'd she have to say?" he asked.**

**"You might wanna sit down, things she says from time to time have ways of opening floodgates." she said.**

**He sat on the sofa next to her.**

**"What do you remember before our parents adopted us?" she asked softly.**

**"Nothing. My mind's a complete blank until I woke up in the hospital over there. Why?" Kaden asked.**

**"She sent us over there. She said you insisted on coming with us. They wanted you to stay, since you're the oldest, but you insisted on going." She spoke softly staring into the fire.**

**"I'm glad I'm sitting down. You sound a bit upset. Why?" he asked.**

**"Mmm. I was just wishing things had been different, you know? That the war had ended different. I guess most of all, I miss my family. I wonder if we'd all lived if things would have been different, you know? I don't mean to sound all depressed, I just get this way from time to time, just wondering." she said.**

**"Wanna know what I think?" he asked. She nodded and turned to look at him. "I think that you would have married your Prince Charming. I also think that you would have made a wonderful queen and an even better mother. I think you would have done great things for the Universe, and I think that when the time comes for us to go back, that you will make a wonderful queen." he said sincerely. She smiled a watery smile. "Hey, now what are you crying for?" he asked as he gently wiped a tear away.**

**"Cause you always know just what I need to hear. Thanks, Kaden." she said, and hugged him.**

**He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Princess, anytime, anytime. Now if you want a real good suggestion, I think we should go downstairs and eat before those two eat it all." he said. She laughed, and they went down to eat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next few months flew by for them all. Serena and Erin turned eighteen just before she had the twins on July the fourth.**

**"Breathe, Rena. It'll all be over soon." Rei coached. The sex of the twins had yet to be determined.**

**"It's easy for you to say, just wait until you and Jas are in this situation, then I get to tell you to breathe, and you're going to scream." Serena said as another contraction hit.**

**"Alright now, with the next one, Rena, push. Just like Nicole said." Rei said soothingly, as she helped Serena into more of a crunch position. Serena whimpered loudly as the next contraction hit. She pushed.**

**"Good, good, almost there, I can see the head now." Nicole said.**

**"See. Amy's mom knows what she's doing, Rena. Just concentrate and push. You can kill me later." Rei said. Serena managed a weak smile, and pushed again with the next contraction.**

**"Alright, good job, Serena. The first one is a girl. With a full head of hair, and her mother's crescent moon. Five pounds, three ounces, 19 inches. Now lay back and rest. It may be awhile..." she was cut off by Serena's scream. "Or not. Looks like this is going to go a whole lot faster than we thought. Hang on, sweetheart, and push!" Nicole said. Serena pushed, and three minutes after her first daughter was born, the second one came.**

**"It's another girl. Just like you predicted, Rena." Rei said.**

**"Yes, and she also has a full head of hair and your crescent moon. Five pounds, three ounces, 19 inches also. Rare but good." Nicole said as Richard cleaned them up.**

**"Lay back and rest. The hard part's over. I'm going to go tell everyone that you had girls. Hey, what are you naming them?" Rei asked.**

**"Serenity Marie and Gracelynn Nicole." Serena said as she lay there.**

**Rei went out into the waiting room.**

**"Well?" Mina asked.**

**"Two girls. Serenity Marie and Gracelynn Nicole. Both with full heads of hair. Both taking after their mother. Serena's exhausted but happy. I'll come out and let you know when you can all see her." Rei said and went back.**

**"Yay! I win the pot." Lita said.**

**"That's not fair." Mina said.**

**"Enough you two. Lita wins fair and square, so everyone pay up." Kaden said.**

**"You're just glad you didn't bet." Amy said as she handed her money over to Lita.**

**Serena's cell phone, that Mina had been holding rang. She flipped it open.**

**"Well?" Irene asked.**

**"Girls, both five pounds, three ounces and nineteen inches long. Rei said she's exhausted but happy. She named them Serenity Marie and Gracelynn Nicole. They recorded the whole thing so we can watch it later and send it to you. She had a pretty quick labor. Only three hours. Nicole was here for a conference, and as soon as she heard Rena was in labor she kicked all the other doctors except Richard out. I think we all know why though. We haven't seen the babies yet. I'm so excited. We'll e-mail you the pictures when we get them on the computer." Mina said.**

**"Well I'm glad that everything went well. Have Serena call us as soon as she's feeling up to it. Love you, Mina. Send our love to everyone." Irene said.**

**"I will. Love you, too, Mom and Dad. Good night." she said.**

**"Hard to believe it's night time over there and day time over here." Lita said.**

**"We should all go for a visit. Rena's not working until the twins are at least a few months old. Lita can still travel. Why not?" Kaden asked.**

**"I can give you one good reason." Amy said.**

**"What?" Erin asked**

**"Darien." Amy answered.**

**"So, who cares about him? With all the talking that we did to him, he still wouldn't listen. He hates being wrong. Besides, if he sees her, then maybe he'll listen. Then he could meet his daughters. Maybe then he'd realize what an ass he'd been." Erin said.**

**"The man has a point." Kaden said.**

**"You're the boss. What do you think?" Amy asked.**

**"What makes me boss? I thought Rena was boss." he said.**

**"She's outvoted. She'll say no and we all know it. We haven't been here that long, but I suppose we could drudge up the money for tickets." Mina said.**

**"I'll take care of it. I'll arrange a business meeting and we'll fly over in the company jet. I've been putting it off waiting for her to have the twins. Your parents will be thrilled. August 15**

**Three days later Serena and the twins went home. It was on the ride home that Kaden broke the news to her.**

**"We're all going back for a visit the fifteenth of next month,' he said. Serena turned and looked at him.**

**"Are you all insane?" she asked.**

**"No. We're taking the company jet so it doesn't cost anything. They said if they had to bound and gag you that you and the twins were coming, too." he said.**

**"Fine." she said and turned her head to stare out the window.**

**"You're mad." he stated.**

**"I'm not talking to you any more than I have to right now, so I highly suggest that unless you want your head bit off anymore, leave me the hell alone. That includes after I get home,' she said angrily.**

**"Fine. I'll go home. I don't have a problem with that. I had stuff I needed to do anyway." he snapped. I'm sorry." he apologized immediately. The rest of the ride home was in silence.**

**Neither said anything to the other as she took the twins in and he unloaded the car. She was greeted by everyone.**

**"Hey, Rena. You OK?" Lita asked.**

**"Just fine. I need a little time to myself. Keep an eye on them for me?" she asked.**

**"Sweetie, what happened?" Mina asked.**

**"Nothing. I just, I'll be in my room if something comes up." she said, and stormed up the stairs.**

**Kaden came in with the things from the car.**

**"Serena looked like she was on the verge of tears. What's going on?" Lita asked.**

**"I told her we were all going. She got angry, mostly because I didn't ask her, I just told her. Then she said to leave her alone, including after she got home, and I snapped that I would just go home and that I had stuff I needed to do anyway. Hell. I apologized, but I don't think she cares at this point." he said, and sat down, putting his head in his hands.**

**"Go talk to her." a smooth male voice said.**

**He looked up to see Jason standing there. "You think it'll help?" Kaden asked.**

**"Yes. I think you're both over stressed and over tired, and you just snapped." Jason said.**

**"She said she wanted to be left alone." Kaden said.**

**"And she has. By the time you get up there, she'll have been left alone for ten minutes. Enough time to cool her temper and open her ears." Jason said.**

**"How come you know all this?" Kaden asked.**

**"You're forgetting that she and I dated for a while. We used to fight like this all the time. She'd lock herself in her room and I'd go talk to Rei, and Rei would tell me to go talk to her. It usually worked." Jason said.**

**"He's right. Rena and I fight like this all the time, but we're still the best of friends." Rei said, coming up to them.**

**Kaden smiled back and stood. "Thanks guys." he said, and headed for the stairs.**

**Kaden hesitated at her door, then knocked softly. She didn't answer. He opened the door a little, and stuck his head in. He saw her lying on the couch, her head in her arms.**

**"Hey, can we talk?" he asked her.**

**She looked up at him with a tear streaked face. He walked in and closed and locked the door behind him. Then he walked over, sat down, and pulled her into his lap. She didn't object.**

**"I'm sorry. I was being an ass to you, you didn't deserve it." he apologized.**

**"I'm sorry, too, for yelling at you. I just lost my temper. I'm scared about facing my demons. Ironic, huh? I can go and save the world from big, bad uglies, but I'm too much of a coward to face my ex." she said, as she shifted to rest her head on his shoulder.**

**"Not a coward. A smart woman. I wouldn't want to face him either. We just figured that with all of us there to back you up he couldn't deny living proof of what he helped to create." Kaden said.**

**"Only in this lifetime." she murmured under her breath.**

**"What does that mean?" he asked. Serena was saved from explaining by a knock on the door.**

**"Sorry to interrupt, but you said..." Lita shrugged and handed her the two carrying seats with the twins in them.**

**"Don't worry about it, Lita. We've been talking about it." Serena said as they walked into the room.**

**"I missed all the fireworks then?" she asked.**

**Serena laughed. "No, we just apologized. I take it they were fussing?" she asked.**

**Lita nodded. "They're just not used to their aunts yet. In a few weeks they'll be used to being held, that's when I'll have the problem. They'll be so used to being held, they'll not want to be put down." Serena said, as she picked Rini up from her seat. "Hold on. Aunt Lita needs to sit down first." she told her daughter as she started fussing. Lita smiled as she sat down. Serena handed Rini to her and picked up Grace, who had started fussing.**

**"They're so little." Lita said.**

**"They'll get bigger. Hold out your arms, Kaden." Serena said.**

**"I don't know, Serena, I might break her." Kaden said.**

**Lita laughed and Serena merely raised an eyebrow. Very carefully, Serena settled Grace into his arms. She opened her big eyes and looked at him.**

**"They're blue." he remarked.**

**"All babies have blue eyes at first. They'll probably stay blue though. He and I both have blue eyes." she said, as she sat down between them.**

**"Hey! I want a picture of the ever so masculine Kaden holding something so small and priceless in his arms." Lita said, as she handed Rini to her mother.**

**"They are really little, aren't they?" Kaden asked.**

**"Just over five pounds." Serena said, as she settled Rini in her arms. Lita took a few pictures of them like that, before Kaden's cell phone rang. He handed Grace to Serena, and Lita snapped a picture of her holding both twins.**

**"Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello, Kaden. Do me a favor, and send my wife back downstairs please. Tell her dinner's going to be burnt to a crisp if she doesn't get back down here soon." Erin said.**

**"I will. Bye." he said, and hung up.**

**"Who was it?" Lita asked.**

**"Your husband says to get your butt back down there before dinner burns to a crisp." Kaden said**

**"I'm going. Besides, dinner won't burn, the oven's not on high enough. Sheesh. Men." she said, and walked out the door. Serena smiled.**

**"That's Lita for you." she said.**

**"Well, are you gonna come next month, or do we have to hog-tie you?" Kaden asked.**

**"I'll come willingly. Hey, see if Lita will upload those pictures real quick. I want to send them to my mom when I e-mail her." Serena said, as she walked into the bedroom. She put the twins in their bassinets by her bed, and Kaden went to do her bidding.**

**She checked her e-mail, then mailed her mom the pictures. She was just about to log off and work on some drawings that she'd been doing, when her I.M. popped up. It was Darien.**

**"Hello." he typed.**

**"Hey." she typed back.**

**"Are you busy?" he asked her.**

**"No." she answered.**

**"Will you talk with me for a bit?" he asked.**

**"Maybe. What do you want, Darien? You haven't said one word to me since we broke up last year. Why do you want to talk now?" she asked.**

**"*Sigh* I was just wondering how you were, that's all." he wrote.**

**'I'm fine' she wrote.**

**'Where are you? Your mom won't tell me, and neither would the girls before they left. What did I do that was so wrong? People break up all the time. I just needed a break I guess.' he typed.**

**'You really are clueless, aren't you? I left for two reasons. One, because we broke up. And two, I'm not ready to tell you yet. Listen, we're all flying back for a short visit the 15th of next month. I need to see you and tell you the reasons why in person. As to where I am, somewhere in North America. Will you be there on the 15th?' She typed**

**"I'll be here. How's work going?' He typed.**

**'Work is fine. I have some much needed time off for a bit yet. You'll understand more when I come back the 15th. I bought a house. Well Mansion really 21 bedrooms 23 bathrooms. The girls and I love it here. It was dirt cheap and came with all the amenities I wanted or could ever want. It has 17 acres including a private beach and separate guest house. The master bedroom is more like it's own set of apartments with a his and hers room and an inter connecting sitting room the size of my moms living room. They both have huge walk in closets the size of my bedroom back there. And the bathrooms are huge to say the least with tubs the size of pools, hold on I'll send you pictures.' She typed.**

**She sent pictures of all the rooms in the house. 'You got a really good deal. If you ever decide that we can be friends I'd like to visit you sometime.' He said.**

**'We can be friends, but Darien, I want to know why we broke up?' She asked.**

**'I guess I just thought that we would do better apart.' He said.**

**'After you asked me to marry you and got me into your bed.' She said.**

**'Hell. I'm sorry about that. Really I am. I thought that if we slept together that I would feel more for you than I did. I didn't though. I guess that makes me a real asshole. I know it. I want to talk to you about that promise that you made your mother before you killed yourself, which reminds me. Why did you? I suppose it had something to do with what you told me right before I went back out into battle.' he said.**

**'It did. I couldn't do it, Darien. I couldn't stand around and let her take me and use me as her evil little pawn, eventually killing me anyway so I ended it. I picked up a sword and killed myself. Other things that i can't explain right now' she typed**

**'I see. Well, sort of anyway. Serena what do you want from me right now? i know you had the girls trying to get a hold of me for awhile.' He typed.**

**'A chance to explain things when I come back for that visit.' she typed.**

**'All right the rest of our discussion will wait till then. That way we both know what we want to say. Call me and let me know when you all arrive and we'll set up a meeting time and place. And Serena, for what it's worth. I knew a whole lot more than most people think I did.' He said and they logged off.**

**She went to bed that night dreaming of happier times and stolen moments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**For Serena the next month flew by. The twins seemed to grow like ragweed. They arrived safely in Japan on the fifteenth of August. Serena's parents greeted them at the airport.**

**"Serena, my goodness, you've changed so much in just the short year." her mom said, hugging her. Serena hugged her back the best she could, considering she was holding two carriers and a diaper bag.**

**"Here, let me help you there." her dad said.**

**"Oh, let me see them! I know I get new pictures every week, but it's not the same." Irene said.**

**"This one's Rini. She's older by three minutes." Serena said, as she set stuff down and picked up Rini.**

**"Why hello there, gorgeous. You look just like your momma, yes you do. Look at those pretty blonde curls." she kept on while Serena turned to her father.**

**"This young lady is Gracey." she said, handing her to him.**

**"They're so little."Ken said softly.**

**"Don't worry, Daddy, they won't break." she said, as she pulled the small hat off Gracey's head.**

**"She's blonde, just like Rini." he said.**

**"They're twins daddy they're suppose to look alike. When they went in for their checkup yesterday, they both weighed in at nine pounds." Serena said.**

**"You should have seen the look on Kaden's face when he first held Grace. What was it you said?" Lita asked.**

**"That I was afraid I was going to break them." Kaden said with a smile.**

**"Hard to believe such a masculine guy can now change a diaper in 30 seconds." Amy teased. They all laughed.**

**Serena's parents switched twins.**

**"Hey, where do their violet blue eyes come from?" she asked.**

**"My mother. She had them. I'm the only Serenity not to have them in seven millennium." Serena said.**

**"Well, we should go back to the house where we can sit and talk." Irene said, as she handed Grace to Serena. Serena put both twins back in their carriers.**

**"I noticed something. You don't dress them alike. How come?" Ken asked.**

**"It gives them individuality. Plus, it makes it easier to tell them apart." Serena said.**

**Her mom smiled. "What a marvelous idea. I feel so blessed. I have three wonderful children, a wonderful daughter-in-law, two gorgeous grandchildren, and another on the way. I'm happy." Irene said. "I don't suppose I'm going to be blessed by you anytime soon?" she asked Mina.**

**"Not with grandchildren. Give me a few years, mom. I want to finish college and maybe see if I could try my hand at modeling if there's a way to get into it." she said.**

**Both parents looked at Serena who simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. I never knew any of this before right now. Maybe we should all go back to the house. Ooh! Wait, I have to stop at work. Viv's here, and I promised I'd stop in just as soon as I could. Can I meet up with you all at the house in a little bit?" she asked.**

**"Do you ever not work, woman?" Kaden asked.**

**"I didn't work for the last two months I was pregnant with the twins. Besides, someone has to feed and clothe them." she objected.**

**"Take Mina with you. We'll take the twins." Ken said.**

**"Sounds like a plan." Serena said as she picked up her purse. "Um, they'll be hungry again in about an hour. I have plenty of extra bottles of milk in the diaper bag. I won't be gone that long. Is my car here by chance, or did you drive together?" she asked.**

**"We thought ahead. Here you go. All cleaned and polished. I take it everything we need is in this big thing?" Ken asked, holding up the diaper bag.**

**"Yes. That includes three more changes of clothes. Just leave the ones in the plastic bag. They're dirty. I'll take care of them later at the hotel." she said.**

**"You can't seriously be staying at a hotel when we have plenty of room for you and the twins at the house." Irene said.**

**"Well, I can call and cancel I guess. If you're sure." Serena said.**

**"Of course we are. Now that's settled, go on you two girls." Irene said. They laughed and walked out.**

**In the parking lot Mina turned to her sister. "You didn't really have reservations at a hotel, did you?" she asked.**

**"Nope. Just wanted to make mom and dad feel needed again. So, Mina, have I ever told you what I do for a living?" Serena asked.**

**"No. What do you do?" she asked. They got into her car and buckled in.**

**"I model. Mostly clothes. So does Darien." she said, and waited for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.**

**"I can't believe you never told me! I mean, you of all people! Not that you're bad looking or anything, but I guess I'm not really used to seeing you in anything besides jeans and a baggy T-shirt. I can't believe you never told me! All this time I've been trying to get my foot in the door, and I had connections! What's so funny?" she asked, calming.**

**"You, sweetheart. I think you'd do better acting than modeling." Serena said, amused.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Look at you. Less than two minutes, and you've gone from one end of the emotional roller coaster to the other, and it all comes natural." Serena said.**

**"So you're really a model?" Mina asked.**

**"Yes, Mina. Why do you think I'm always getting free stuff? Did it never occur to you that half the makeup I give to you isn't even on the market yet?" she asked.**

**"Well no, I suppose not. I take it mom and dad know then?" Mina asked.**

**"Yes. They had to sign some of my contracts before I was emancipated." Serena said.**

**"Who does your hair and makeup?" Mina asked.**

**"Most of the time we get lucky and Heather and Michelle are around. Other times I do it myself because I don't trust any others not to make me look like a harlot." Serena answered. She answered all of her sister's questions as they drove to the studio.**

**"Hey, Sexy, lookin' good. Especially for just having twins last month." Michael greeted her as she pulled up to the security station.**

**"Hey, yourself. So what are you in for this time?" she asked.**

**"I sorta broke the gate." he said.**

**"Michael, that's the third one in a year's time. Patience is a virtue, you know. Hey, when you're done in half an hour, come into the studio and we'll talk. I have pictures." she said, and rolled up her window and drove off. They parked the car and went in.**

**"This is so exciting." Mina said.**

**"Blah, this is boring. The fun part is getting paid for this." Serena said.**

**"What do you mean she called in? Every time I need that girl, she's nowhere to be found. My angel's more reliable than she is. Tell her I no longer want to see her face in my studios." Vivien's high voice carried over to them.**

**"Viv, calm down before you have a coronary." Serena said and walked up to her.**

**"Ah, my angel. We are saved again. Who is this pretty little thing?" Vivien asked.**

**"Viv, this is my sister, Mina. Mina, this is the woman that signs my paychecks, and I have to be thankful to her for saving my life on more than one occasion. If it weren't for her, I'd be working some dead end, go nowhere job, and never get to see my babies." Serena said.**

**"Oh posh, all I do is put you in front of the camera, you make it magic. How is Lita? Do we know yet what it is?" Vivien asked.**

**"Not yet. Every time they take an ultrasound, they get the butt. But they're happy just the same." Serena said.**

**"Not fair! Lita models, too?" Mina whined.**

**"Hush! The only place that whine will ever do you any good is on screen." Vivien said.**

**"You should listen to her rant some time. I got it in the car on the way over here, and she worked from indignant to glowing in the space of two minutes." Serena said.**

**"And it all comes natural? No?" Vivien asked.**

**"I guess." Mina said.**

**"I wonder something. Ricardo, do come over here for a minute. I may have an answer to your problem." Vivien called to an older, studious looking gentleman.**

**Ricardo walked over to them. Mina's eyes got huge. "Do you know who you are? I mean, of course you do. I'm sorry, please excuse my rudeness." she said politely.**

**"Ha. I like you. You're good. That comes natural, doesn't it? he asked.**

**"I guess. I'm sorry, this is all so interesting to me. I get that Serena meets people like you every day but not me. Hmm, some sister you are." she said, turning to Serena.**

**"Ah. You are just what I am looking for. I am doing screen tests for a new family show and I need a pretty blonde willing to relocate to the States to play one of the daughters. Interested?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, but can't you find someone that knows what they're doing? I don't know anything about anything, just what I'm picking up from Rena." she said.**

**"Sure, but I need a fresh new face. Someone I can shoot to the top and be proud of, say I helped put her there. It's all the rage, you know." he teased.**

**"Dad, what are you doing to poor Mina?" Michael asked as he walked in.**

**"Who let you out?" Ricardo asked.**

**"The replacement security guard. Ignore him, Mina. If you have any sense at all, you will tell him that he can't have whatever it is that he wants from you." Michael said.**

**"I want her to act for me. How do you two know each other?" Ricardo asked.**

**"I dated her for a while before we moved again." Michael answered.**

**"You lie." Mina said.**

**"Yeah, I know. But it was worth it. You look cute when you get mad." he teased**

**"I'm not mad, simply annoyed." she said ultra-sweetly.**

**"Michael, unless you want to end up on the ground, leave her alone. We just got in from a 13 hour overseas flight, and she didn't sleep much cause the twins kept waking up." Serena said.**

**"I suppose I could. But it's so much fun to tease her." he said.**

**"Darien's gonna kick your ass for her if you don't play nice." Darien's smooth voice came to them.**

**Michael frowned. "Whatever you say, boss man." he said.**

**"Hey, brat, Serena." he greeted Mina and Serena.**

**"Hey, yourself, ugly." Mina greeted him.**

**"And you think I'm bad?" Michael asked Serena.**

**"No, I think you're horrible." Serena teased.**

**"Anyhow, Serena, angel, tell me you have an hour to spare for me?" Vivien asked.**

**"I suppose. I haven't worked out that much though, so there's more to me than there was." she said.**

**"You'll be perfect, you always are. And to think, I get you not even six weeks after having twins. Uh oh, what did I say?" she asked, noting Serena pale drastically and Mina look worried.**

**"You and I nee d to talk. Now!" Darien said, and took Serena by the hand and led her to his dressing room.**

**"I did not know it was a secret still." Vivien said.**

**"Don't worry, he won't hurt her. She might him, but he won't her." Mina said.**

**"Besides, it was inevitable." Michael said.**

**"Now, about you acting for me. I want you to run a screen test opposite Michael. He owes me." Ricardo said, as he led Mina and Michael off toward another studio.**

**Darien slammed the door behind him. "When the hell were you going to tell me?' Darien asked.**

**"That's what I came here for." Serena said softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I tried to talk to you before I left, and you wouldn't even give me the time of day!" she cried.**

**"And in all the months that you were gone, you couldn't have found the time, even once, to send me a message or a letter?" he yelled.**

**"I did. But you returned them unopened. So I stopped writing. It wasn't till you contacted me last month that I knew you were even talking to me. How the hell was I supposed to tell you anything, when you wouldn't answer my calls, wouldn't open my letters, or read my e-mails?" she yelled back at him.**

**"Did you tell my mom and dad?" he asked, calming.**

**"Yes, and I asked them repeatedly to tell you, but they said every time they broached the subject, you shut them out, so we all quit trying. God, do you have any idea how scared I was? Especially during that battle, when I feared losing them and my life!" she yelled.**

**He looked at her, stricken suddenly by what she was saying. "You knew then?" he asked.**

**"Yes! That's where I was when my communicator went off! I had Kaden go with me cause they were going to draw blood. I get squeamish at the sight of blood. He was there for moral support. Then, when that battle was over, and I was bleeding to death, do you know what you said? Do you? You said, and I quote, 'What the hell were you thinking? We could have been killed out there, and you were to busy being lazy to come help!' Then, on top of all that, you told me to turn in my wand and communicator. So I did. I had nothing left to lose. It didn't matter that I was pregnant anymore Then, you called me and said we couldn't be together anymore, and I was devastated, and you want to know why I didn't tell you? Because you never gave me the chance. Kaden offered me a way out of my black hole. He gave me the opportunity to start over. I did, and it feels so damn good. Then I come back here to tell you in person that you have two very beautiful daughters, and I get 'why didn't you tell me."" she finished on a sob.**

**He crossed to her and pulled her into his arms. She cried even harder. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly.**

**"I'm so, so, so, so, so very, very, very sorry, Serena. I didn't know. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen. Most of all, I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. Really. I just thought that since I didn't have any feelings for you, and I figured you didn't for me, that it would be okay to go our separate ways. I guess once I got the rest of my memories back, it just reaffirmed my feelings. I can't marry you, Rena. Not even for a promise you made to your mother. Besides, I knew back then you didn't love me either. We were just thrown together by our parents and pretty much told to deal with it because it's what they wanted. Hell, Rena. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." he explained.**

**She pulled back from his embrace. "Thank you. I've been waiting a little over a thousand years to hear that. I didn't mean to break down on you like that, I just have been having a rough go of it. I mean, hell, look at it from an outsider's point of view and they'd wonder 'what do I have to be unhappy about." I have a great job, I have a more than nice home, I have great friends, and I consider myself a halfway decent mother. I was, though. Now I feel free, and I have you to thank for it. Thank you, Darien, for giving me a way out." she said softly.**

**"You're welcome. If I'd have known all this sooner, I would have been the first to let you go. Face it, Rena, we have horrible communication between the two of us. Now you and Kaden on the other hand..."**

**He was cut off by her. "We're just friends. I don't think he remembers that part of the Silver Millennium. I'm not going to make him remember, either. I can handle being friends. On a sort of different subject, what time are you done here?" she asked.**

**"After the next shoot, if they found a replacement for Elise." he answered.**

**"Then as soon as Vivien decides that we're done, I want you to meet your daughters. They're cute as buttons, well, maybe I'm opinionated. But I have that right." she said with a smile.**

**"How's this supposed to work with us being bi-coastal?" he asked.**

**"You're the medical doctor\model, you figure it out." Serena said.**

**"I'll move there, it would be easier. It'll take me some time though, to find a place and get everything transferred." he said.**

**"And while you're doing that, you can stay in the guest house. It has three big bedrooms, four bathrooms, a full basement, and a den. I have to warn you though, you won't be alone. I have two big, well not so big yet, but they will be, wolf hounds. They're mostly outside dogs, but they tend to think the guest house is their own private doggy retreat." Serena said.**

**"Serena, are you sure you want me around that much?" Darien asked.**

**"I don't mind you being around. Hell, aside from your brother, you're the only one that's seen me naked. I think I can trust you." she said.**

**"Wait. Kaden saw you naked when?" he asked.**

**"A couple years ago." she explained the whole thing. To her surprise, Darien laughed.**

**"I wish I could have seen the stunned expression on his face when he saw what you hid from everyone else." Darien said.**

**"Trust me. Body makeup comes to mind now that I have the twins." she said.**

**"Rena, you could never look anything but gorgeous. We should go now. Viv will want us. Hey, just think, when I move there, you have to see me at work again, too." he teased.**

**"Oh the horror of it all." she deadpanned. He laughed.**

**They walked back to the set together.**

**"Oh, what a relief. Red eyes I can handle, bruises I can't." Vivien said.**

**"You, hair, makeup, wardrobe, and you, young man, are being transferred to the States. I need you there more than they do here. Besides, it will benefit Serena. I trust you two will make arrangements?" she asked.**

**"We already have." Serena said over her shoulder, as she walked to hair and makeup. Mina was there already.**

**"God, Rena, look at all this, and most of it just arrived five minutes ago and it's brand new." she said.**

**"That's because your sister doesn't use anything someone else already has. I don't blame her. I'm the same way. It can spread infections." Heather said, as she and Michelle came in.**

**"OK, Rena, you know the routine. Take your hair down and let me see the damage." Michelle said.**

**Serena took her hair out of it's doubled-up messy ponytail. It fell in thick, rich waves to pile on the floor.**

**"Stand up, woman." Michelle ordered. She stood and her hair dragged on the floor a few inches behind her.**

**"I wish my hair grew like this." Mina said.**

**"Me, too." Michelle said.**

**"Get pregnant and it will. With the prenatal vitamins and raging hormones it does this. Of course, it grows fast anyway. I trust you have your scissors handy?" Serena asked Michelle.**

**"Yes I do. Hold still. This won't take too long, I promise." she said, and cut Serena's hair into a very becoming style**

**"You're a genius with those." Mina complimented Michelle.**

**"Just one of a few things I do well. Kicking Yoma ass is another." she said. They all laughed.**

**"Alright, Rena. You look good, as usual. Let Heather make you gorgeous now. So, Mina, rumor has it that those tantrums have finally paid off. I heard that you get to play Jesse on Ricardo's new family teen sorta show." Michelle said.**

**"Yup, and the best part is at the end of the day, I can just drive home. No moving involved." Mina said. "Yup, see what you get for bringing another princess to the set?" she asked.**

**"A room full of Royal's?" Serena asked teasingly.**

**"Funny, Princess, very funny." Heather said.**

**"I thought so." Serena said. They laughed. Heather finished quickly and turned Serena to face Mina.**

**"Well?" Heather asked her.**

**"Where'd my sister go?" she asked.**

**"I'm still here." Serena said.**

**"Wardrobe now, and if you smudge that makeup, I may make a smudge out of you." Heather said.**

**Serena laughed, and she and Mina went to wardrobe.**

**"Look at all this. Please tell me you get to wear some of this?" Mina said.**

**"She does. It's all hers. Gifts from coworkers and friends for having the twins and for agreeing to do this last minute. Now, Serena, I need you in the silver heals and white chiffon dress. The tiara would be a nice touch with the diamond tennis bracelet and teardrop earrings with matching necklace. Mina, help her." Vivien said.**

**"What's the shoot for?" Mina asked.**

**"'A diamond is a girl's best friend.' The guy proposing to the girl. Darien has the ring, and then he has to be on one knee. It is all very simple. The advertisement is for a diamond company. They gave us the jewelry and a nice check for doing this ad last minute. Serena can have them. I owe her." Vivien said.**

**"Uh!" Mina said. Serena laughed. Mina helped her into the white strapless creation. She then slipped on heels and the jewelry. Mina positioned the tiara, then they stood back to admire their work. Mina's mouth hung open. "My god, you look just like your mother." she whispered. "I can honestly say I wish I looked like that. Heads will definitely turn when you walk on set." Mina said.**

**Serena smiled. "Let's knock 'em dead." Serena said. Mina laughed.**

**They walked out to the set and Mina was right. Heads turned from every direction to stare at Serena.**

**"Gee, when I want attention from now on, maybe I should just dress up a bit." Serena said to Mina. She laughed.**

**"Gods, Rena, you look just like your mother." Darien said when he saw her.**

**"Thanks. Mina said the same thing in the dressing room." Serena said.**

**"Ah, my angel, you are perfect. I never should have had Elise for this in the first place. Places, everyone, and stop staring. We have work to do." Vivien gave orders right and left.**

**Finally, an hour later, the shoot was over.**

**"Wonderful! Marvelous! Just perfect! It is a shame the two of you broke up. You look wonderful together." Vivien said.**

**"Quite honestly, I think she looks better with Kaden." Darien said.**

**"Perhaps, but he was not here tonight, you were, and it was marvelous. I shall send you both framed copies tomorrow!" Vivien said.**

**Serena smiled. "Mina, come help me out of this dress." Serena said. They walked back to the dressing room**

**"It really did make a great site, the Prince of Earth on one knee in front of the Future Moon Queen. What a site. What was it like when he really proposed?" Mina asked, as she helped Serena out of the dress.**

**"Just as romantic, but without a picture being taken, and surrounded by 100 people. Call mom and let her know that we're finally on our way back." she said.**

**"Yeah, what are you gonna wear? Not your jeans and a T-shirt again, are you?" Mina asked.**

**"How about these black pants and this white satin shirt with this jacket?" she asked, as she put them on.**

**"You look like a million bucks." Mina said.**

**"Thanks. I think I'll leave my hair down for a change." she said, as she took off the necklace.**

**"Leave the earrings and bracelet on. They dress it up. How are we getting all this stuff home?" Mina asked.**

**"I'll have Vivien send it to me later at mom's. The jewelry and baby gifts can come with us now." Help me gather them." Serena said. Mina helped.**

**"There's more than I thought." Serena said, as they finished putting the stuff in Serena's car.**

**"Ladies, want some help?" Darien asked coming up to them.**

**"No, we got it now. Viv's sending the rest later. And to think, this is just from here. Wait till I go back to work at home. There will be more." Serena said.**

**"So, where are we going?" Darien asked.**

**"Mom's. She has the twins, and Erin and Lita are there, too. I have tons of pictures to show you and give to you. Everyday the girls snap pictures right and left, so I put them on disks to make it easier. That way, you can pop them into your computer and look at them anytime you want." Serena said.**

**"You're a genius." Darien said.**

**"No, I just planned ahead." Serena said.**

**"Alright, I'll meet you at your mom's." Darien said and got into his car**

**They met up again at her mother's.**

**"Help us take this stuff in so I can open it while you're getting acquainted with your daughters." Serena said.**

**"I never did ask what you named them. Some father I'll be." he said.**

**"Serenity Marie and Gracelynn Nicole. Rini and Grace." Serena said, as they gathered stuff from the car. They made it in one trip.**

**"We're back, and with tons of gifts." Mina called.**

**"Bring them in here. I'll grab a pen and paper to write with." Irene called from the living room. Darien was the last to come in.**

**"I thought that you were going to the studios?" Kaden said, as he took a few things from Serena.**

**"I did. Viv needed me, so I stayed, and ran into Darien, who was told everything. Where are my girls? I'm having baby withdrawals." Serena said.**

**Kaden smiled. "Your dad went to get them. I take it Viv needed you for a shoot?" he asked, giving her a once over.**

**"Yes, and Mina was the eye of envy. Not that she should be, because she gets to be an actress." Serena said.**

**"Hey, I wanted to tell everyone." Mina objected.**

**"Save it for the set, sweetheart. It will be put to the test there." Serena said.**

**"This calls for a celebration'" Irene said, and went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine. She handed everyone glasses and poured.**

**"No, thanks, mom. I don't drink. Especially since I'm nursing." Serena said.**

**"Apple juice, then?" her mom asked.**

**"Sure." Serena answered.**

**"Alright, here we go, fresh from their naps." Ken said, as he joined everyone. "What'd I miss?" he asked.**

**"I get to act." Mina said.**

**"I always knew those temper tantrums would come in handy some day." Ken teased her.**

**"Gee, thanks, daddy." Mina said. He laughed.**

**Serena walked over to the twins and picked up Rini.**

**"Hi there, Sweetie. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?" she asked.**

**"They both were. You're blessed, Serena, really. They're the best babies I've met." Irene said, as she picked up Grace.**

**"Hold out your arms, Darien. I promise they won't break." Serena said. He did and she gently settled Rini into them.**

**"She's little." Darien said.**

**"Not as little as they were. Five pounds, three ounces, nineteen inches long. Healthy, too. Nicole was there, and she and Richard delivered them. Good thing, too, cause they both came out crescent moons shining, and only three minutes apart." Serena said, as she took Grace from her mother. Lita snapped picture after picture.**

**"These will look so great in their baby books." she said.**

**"Darien should sit down and hold both of them. I want a picture of it." Lita said. So he did.**

**They were good about it for an hour before they started fussing.**

**"I have to take care of this." Serena said, and excused herself to her room to feed and change the twins.**

**"Well, what did you think?" Erin asked Darien, as Serena disappeared up the stairs.**

**"They look just like her." he said.**

**"Hard to believe they're yours still, huh?" Erin asked.**

**"Yeah. They have her mother's eyes. That I remember. Her mother always used to comment that Serena was the only Serenity in seven millennium not to have those trademark eyes." Darien said.**

**"Serena said the same thing when we asked her." Ken said. They all chatted contentedly for a little bit. Then Irene changed subjects.**

**"Tell us about what it was like growing up then." Irene said. Erin, Kaden, Mina, Lita, and Darien all groaned. "Not good?" Irene asked.**

**"It wasn't bad until we got older. Once we turned fifteen, we were marriage meat." Lita said.**

**"That's so young though." Irene said.**

**"Not then. It wasn't unheard of for thirteen- and fourteen-year-olds to be getting married and starting families. Especially royals." Lita said.**

**"Yeah, mine and Lita's parents both married at fifteen." Mina said.**

**"How did you all manage to escape it, then?" Irene asked.**

**"The war." Erin said softly.**

**"Why? What's so bad about the war? You know, every time someone brings that up, you all shut down and say you don't want to talk about it. Was it that hard?" Irene asked.**

**"Yes." Serena's soft voice entered their conversation.**

**"Why?" Irene asked.**

**"Because one by one, I watched helpless and powerless to do anything as the men and women sworn to protect me, the crown princess, die. The war started on Pluto and ended on the moon. We were a force to be reckoned with. After all, we had the Silver Crystal, the most powerful thing ever known to human-kind. Anyhow, we staved off attacks for a few years before they got to us finally. They took earth hours before the final battle, killing everyone's parents that had taken refuge there. We fought so hard. Let me start at the beginning." Serena said, and took a deep breath and let it out slow.**

**"Times were peaceful for a long time after the sun wars. He was king of the sun. For thirteen years, we all lived and loved in peace. Then, it started. My mother was the second daughter, but the only legal heir to the moon. You see, unless your parents were married when you were born, you were a nobody, even if you mother was queen. My grandmother was used and discarded and left with child. She bore the child and raised her the best she could. When our mother came along, when she was nine, she became a complete nobody simply because the moon kingdom had an official heir. Beryl didn't like it. She started riots and small fights, and was eventually shipped off to the Negamoon, where she became queen. That wasn't enough, she wanted the Silver Crystal, and would stop at nothing to get it. So the wars started. She started on Pluto. I forgot to mention that Setsuna is my half sister from my mother's first marriage. Her husband died four **

**months after they were married. Then, she married our father a couple of years later. Beryl knew that she had to weaken our defenses, and planet by planet was the easiest way. As soon as the wars started, the guardians all came to the moon to protect me. Beryl had decided that she not only wanted the Crystal, but that she would use me for her evil plot. One by one, the planets were devastated. She skipped over the moon, decided to save it for last. The time came. We had been enjoying one last ball when the alarm sounded. We ran out to see that the palace walls had been breached. It was horrible. People fell right and left, and Beryl floated there and laughed. It was a sound I'll never forget. Then came the time for my guardians to fight. Back then, I wasn't allowed to fight. They feared for my safety as the princess. One by one, I watched them fall to their fates. Even Darien's guards were killed fighting along side the ones they loved. Setsuna came from the gates - a deliberate breach of rules. A new guardian was immediately reissued. She tried to help. Really she did. She stayed with us 'til she couldn't take anymore. Her last words were, 'I'm sorry princess.' Then she died right at my feet. I couldn't take it anymore. My own sister had died for me. I knew Beryl wanted me, so I ran out against my mother's orders. One of very few times I had ever disobeyed her. Rei and Jason lay near each other, bleeding to death. Lita and even Erin, who had disobeyed my mother to be with Lita, were dead. Mina and Michael were both dead. Zach and Amy lay dead together, too. It started to rain. I saw Kaden bleeding to death not far from where Beryl was standing now. I dropped to my knees and told him 'I promised to make everything right.' I stood again just as Beryl ran a beam of evil energy through Darien, killing him slowly. She dropped him and turned to me. I couldn't let her do it. I picked up a sword and yelled at Beryl to get her full attention. I didn't swing at her like she thought I would. I aimed it myself and thrust it through me. It was the worst pain that I've ever felt. I dropped to my knees and pulled it out and told her now she couldn't have me, and I collapsed. That's the last thing I remember 'til this time, when I'm about a year and a half old and at the hospital here." Serena explained.**

**"My god. You killed yourself?" Irene asked.**

**"I had to. There was no other choice. I do know that with that last of the energy, my mother sent us and the Silver Crystal to the future where we could all be reborn and live happy and full lives and to lock Beryl away. We defeated her a few years ago. We haven't had a real threat in a year and a half now. Just the stray Yoma now and then that the Negamoon sends down to test our strength. Other than that, we pretty much are at peace." Serena said.**

**"I can see why you don't want to talk about it. It's horrible." Ken said.**

**"It was worse. It's something all of us have nightmares about still. Less than a year ago, the girls didn't even have all of their memories of the past. Hence the reason I was banned. Something to do with me leaving triggered the rest of them." Serena said.**

**"Not that you left, just who you left with." Mina muttered softly.**

**"What does that mean?" Kaden and Serena asked together.**

**"Nothing." Mina said and flushed scarlet.**

**"I get it. Remember what you told me right before I went back out into battle?" Darien asked.**

**"Of course. They were the last words I ever spoke to you. At the time, I had to tell you the truth before you were killed. I felt that it was the right thing to do." Serena said.**

**"Believe me, if we had survived I would have given you your freedom even if it meant marrying below my station without my parent's permission. Anyhow, what Mina meant, that as the leader of the scouts, then she always had ways of finding out even your innermost secrets. Since it was her duty to protect you and lead the rest of the scouts she needed to know everywhere you were, when, and with whom." Darien said. Serena groaned and Mina flushed scarlet again.**

**"You always were nosy." Kaden said.**

**"Well the staff talk, you know. It wouldn't have remained a secret for much longer if the final battle had never occurred." Mina said.**

**Serena only gave her a dirty look and refused to meet Kaden's questioning gaze.**

**"I feel drained. As much as I hate to, I think I'm going to call it a night." Darien said.**

**"What time tomorrow do you go in?" Serena asked.**

**"I don't. I get to spend the entire day with my daughters, and the company that keeps them." he teased.**

**"It is getting late. Well, I suppose you're used to it though, huh, Serena?" Irene asked.**

**"Every two hours like clockwork. Sleep is not something I get much of. Caffeine is my blood most days." Serena said.**

**"Well, try to get what rest you can." Darien said.**

**"I will. Night, Darien, and thanks." she said. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but she only smiled.**

**"I think I'll join you. The 'rents will be home soon, and I'd like some sleep before we get ambushed. I think Rei had the right idea earlier, and went strait to bed. No one slept much on the flight over here." Kaden said.**

**"Sorry about that. I can't help when they cry, besides, their ears probably hurt. The doctor said that if they start to try to pull at their ears, to take them in right away, no matter what continent I'm on." Serena said.**

**"They may end up putting tubes in their ears like you had when you were a toddler." Irene said**

**"She's right. It's fairly common in young children. Let me know, and I'll take a look at them myself, I'm not a pediatrician for nothing, you know." Darien said.**

**"And their father to boot. Good night gentlemen." Serena said.**

**"Night, Rena." they said and walked over to their house.**

**"Why don't you just admit that even after a millennium, you're still in love with the man?" Mina asked when they were alone in her room.**

**"He doesn't remember the torrid love affair that we had, or that I was pregnant before he died. I never got the chance to tell him that. Darien's kindly let me out of my promise and now I'm free to do whatever I want. The only problem is every time I watch him my heart flutters and my mouth gets all dry. I can speak though, thank the gods for that, otherwise I would make a complete fool out of myself. I do love him though, even though I doubt he'll ever remember enough for us to be together. Besides, he's been seeing Cynthia for about six months now. I overheard them just last week at the mansion talking about the possibility of getting married. Far be it from me to stand in his way." Serena said.**

**"So you're just gonna stand on the sidelines for the rest of your life and wish and dream?" Mina asked.**

**"No, but I don't want to date until I start weaning the twins. Even if I pump." she said.**

**"Understandable. But in the meantime you're going to model. Can't you meet someone through that?" Mina asked.**

**"Sure, if I want to. It would have to be someone that knew about the twins and had their own money." she said.**

**"Like Nate or Michael?" Mina asked.**

**"Honey, Michael's all yours. Always has been, always will be. Though he is a great friend, especially when it comes to stars. He can read everything and is your perfect other half." Serena said.**

**"Do you think he remembers me though?" Mina asked**

**Serena opened her phone and dialed Michael's number.**

**"Hello, Serena. What can I do for you?" he asked.**

**"For starters, tell me what you remember of the Silver Millennium." she said.**

**"That's a long story, do you have a few hours?" he asked.**

**"No, but I have someone sitting here with me dying to talk to you and on the verge of tears cause she doesn't think you remember her like that. Will you talk to her?" Serena asked.**

**"Of course I didn't know that she remembered, or I wouldn't have let her leave with you." he said. She handed the phone to Mina.**

**"Thank you, Serena. I'm forever in your debt." she whispered, and took the phone to her room to talk. The twins woke up and Serena fed and changed them. She slept for a bit until they woke her up again. The routine lasted until seven in the morning, when Irene snuck in and took the twins to let Serena get some much needed sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Serena woke up around noon for the first time in five years. She looked around the room, noting the quietness, then saw a plate of her mother's homemade cookies and a note saying that Darien had come for the twins and taken them over to meet his parents. She smiled at the note and nibbled on a cookie. She decided to take a long hot bath and wash her hair. She got out, milked herself, and made a few phone calls while her hair dried. She went downstairs in search of sustenance when she was done**

**"About time. I though you'd sleep all day,' Rei teased.**

**Serena smiled. "You just wait, your day is coming. When you have one am, then three am, then five am feedings. We'll see how much you enjoy it when you're given a small break." Serena said.**

**"What are you hungry for?" Irene asked.**

**"What are you making?" Serena asked.**

**"Shrimp Scampi and rice. Your dad's grilling burgers, chicken, and dogs outside. Serena, sit down. I want to talk with you about something important." Irene said, as she placed a plate of steaming food in front of her daughter.**

**Serena sat and began to eat slowly. "I miss your cooking, mom." Serena said.**

**"Good, I'm glad. Your father and I, well all of us really, are relocating to the States the first of the month. Swallow it, don't spit it out." Irene said.**

**Serena choked on it instead, and Rei smacked her on the back gently. She took a swallow of her juice and looked at her mother. "What?" she asked.**

**"Well, it just seems right. All of our kids are over there and have no intention of moving home, and flying overseas cost so much nowadays. We already bought a home close to where you are. About an hour and a half away. It has four bedrooms and five bathrooms. We all speak English more than anything anyhow, so why not?" Irene said.**

**Serena looked at Rei. "I had pretty much the same reaction this morning when my parents dropped the bomb. This is the way they do it: they feed you and then announce it so you choke on your food. Apparently they all bought different houses in the same subdivision. We also know the other families that are in the subdivision. The boys and their families. The Outers conveniently live forty-five minutes either way. It sounds like they planned this to well to me. Trouble's brewing somewhere. I can feel it. And I don't mean the evil Yoma kind of trouble either." Rei said as she snitched a shrimp from Serena.**

**Irene shook her head and stuck a plate in front of Rei, who shrugged her shoulders and ate anyhow. "Rei, didn't you just eat? That's what it looked like when I came in at least." Serena said.**

**"I know, but I'm starving today and I don't know why." Rei said.**

**"OOH! Ooh, I do! I do! Pick me! Pick me!" Serena said bouncing up and down in her chair. Irene laughed.**

**"OK, Serena, what's the answer?" Irene asked.**

**"Rei's pregnant!" she fairly shouted.**

**"Calm down now, Serena. Rei, I think she's right. Your mom said you slept late and I know that you went straight to bed when you got here. I also know that you got the most sleep on the plane because you brought earplugs, and sat toward the front instead of the back. So, you're tired all the time, you're hungry all the time. Lita said you're moody. Amy said you were oversensitive. Mina said you've gained weight. You look a little bloated. Rei, when was the last time you had a flow?" Irene asked.**

**Rei stopped eating and looked at them. "God. How come I'm not sick like Serena was?" she asked.**

**"Not all women get horribly sick like I did. Lita didn't. Think about it though." Serena said.**

**"Three moths ago, I think" Rei answered.**

**"Then let's go to the free clinic when we're done eating and get a test. It takes all of half an hour if they're busy." Serena said.**

**"I'll even go with you." Irene said.**

**"OK. Serena, don't you think you better check in with Darien?" Rei asked.**

**"Already did. I took a bit of time to sit in the rocker mom put in my room and drain myself good. Darien will be over in a little bit to get the four bottles. He told me under no circumstances was I to have anything to do with the twins today besides what I had to do." she said.**

**"Alright. What about Mina?" Rei asked.**

**"At the set talking to Ricardo or with her newly rekindled love, Michael. Lita's at the set for a few final advertisements before she pops. Erin's with her. Amy's with her parents all day, and Zach this evening. That leaves Jason and us. I think he said something about catching a movie with Nate. I can call again and find out though." Serena said.**

**"No, we'll make a day of it. The three of us will have a girls day out. We'll get our nails done and do some shopping and then when we get back, Serena, you and I can model all our new clothes that we buy, and that came from Vivien today for you. I don't think I've ever seen so many designer baby clothes in my life. Where on earth did they come from?" Irene asked.**

**"Ooh. Some from friends, some I ordered. I'm starting a baby clothes line and I need some ideas." Serena said.**

**"Famous and rich. What will I do with you?" Irene asked.**

**"Funny you should ask. I wanted to start a clothing line for women your age. I want them to look and feel sexy without overdoing it. I could use your advice." Serena said.**

**"You're the model, why ask me?" Irene said.**

**"Because you're a mom. I want something moms would approve of. There are plenty of short, low cut, tight fitting, model thin clothing lines out there. I want something real, that the modern woman that has children, biological or not, would wear. I want them to be comfortable, modern, easy to clean for those busy people, and long lasting." Serena explained.**

**"I think I know what you're getting at. Do you have any sketches?" Irene asked.**

**"Quite a few. Later this evening when things slow down, I'll dig them out of my case and show them to you. I brought all my fabric swatches. We can do that before you go to bed tonight. I'm going to make you famous." Serena said.**

**"Good. I could retire from teaching and play golf with your father all day. That sounds American enough. That's what my dad used to do before he was transferred over here. I think your father mentioned that, too." Irene said. The girls laughed.**

**"Any chance you can make me rich and famous?" Rei asked.**

**"Yeah. Walk into the studio with me while you're singing, and I swear you'll be signed in no time." Serena joked.**

**"I don't sing that well. I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way in a courtroom. I'll argue my way to the top." Rei said.**

**"No doubt there. Shall we go then ladies? I'm picking up a grilled chicken leg on the way out. I haven't had one in a long time." Serena said.**

**"That's cause you said they have too many calories." Irene said.**

**"That's what being a model does to you. Besides, I don't really have to work until the twins are six months old. I can gain the weight and lose it by then. I'll be a Hollywood model, going from overweight, to average, to just right, to underweight, to almost bone thin, all in one year." Serena said sarcastically as they walked out the door.**

**She picked up a chicken leg off the plate and kissed her father on the cheek. "Tell Darien the bottles are on the stand in my room." she said, and took a bite of her chicken. "And save me like a bunch of those for later. They're heaven sent. Love you, daddy. We'll be back later. Don't burn yourself." Serena said and headed for her car.**

**"I won't. Have fun, you three. Bring me back something sweet and yummy." he called.**

**"Don't worry, I'll bring mom home in time for dinner." she called. He laughed and they drove off.**

**They went to the clinic first.**

**"Well, Miss Shields, your test results came back positive. You're pregnant. From the looks of things about three months. Now is there anything we can do to help you? I can recommend some great adoption agencies if that's the way you're leaning. If not, then I can write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and tell you to drink lots of water and get lots of rest. I also can recommend some great OB/GYNs if you need me to. I don't recommend abortion. You look like you're about two and a half months along. It gets risky at this time." the doctor explained.**

**"I told you so." Serena said from behind her magazine.**

**"Thank you, doctor, for your time. I think I need to take the prescription and talk to my fiance about this and reach a conclusion that way. I appreciate your help." Rei said politely.**

**"You're welcome." he said. Serena put down her magazine and they stood to leave. "Excuse me for my rudeness, but have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.**

**"Almost a year ago when I came in to find out that I was pregnant. I had twins by the way. I'm sorry we were so rude to you that day. We were in an extreme hurry. I was late for another appointment that I had to keep." Serena explained.**

**"Yes that's it. Twins, huh? Do they run in your family?"**

**"Sorta. I'm a twin. And there's a set of twins on their father's side. I think my grandmother or great grandmother was a twin, too. I'm not really sure. I just know that it caught up with me. That's OK, though. I wouldn't trade them for the universe." Serena said happily.**

**"Well, I'm glad for you then. I though maybe you and your boyfriend were fighting or something." the doctor said.**

**"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was my boyfriend's older brother." Serena explained.**

**"I see. Well, nice to see you again. Take care of yourself and your little family. It sounds like your friend could use some of your advice." the doctor said.**

**"Oh, she'll get it. Whether she wants it or not." Serena said, and turned and walked down the hallway.**

**"Well?" Irene said.**

**"He said I'm about three months along. Wait until I tell Jas... He's gonna be shocked. First Serena, then Lita, then Amy, now me. Ooh, wait, do the parents know about it yet?" Rei asked Serena.**

**"She told them last night. They're thrilled. It seems Mina's the only one that's gonna wait. Well, she says, but now that she and Michael are back together, I don't think it will be long before mom's a grandma again." Serena said.**

**"Well, you know, if you all weren't as mature as you are, I might worry that you're all doing this so young." Irene said.**

**"Well, I'm done talking, how about some shopping?" Serena asked. They agreed.**

**They arrived at the mall 15 minutes later. Serena went straight to clothes. They browsed for about five minutes before a young girl came up to them.**

**"Aren't you Serena Kingston, the model?" the young girl asked Serena.**

**"Yeah, why?" Serena asked, a little confused.**

**"You're huge over here. Can I have a picture taken with you?" the girl asked.**

**"Um, sure." Serena said, and posed for the picture with her.**

**"Thanks, Serena. I want to be just like you when I grow up." the girl said and ran off. Serena looked at her mom questioningly.**

**"I don't know. I'm not into your stuff, Sweetie." Irene said.**

**They kept looking. A few more girls came up to her and asked for her picture and autograph.**

**"I think this is going to be a problem. One girl calls another, and so on and so forth, until everyone's suddenly coming to see 'The Serena Kingston,'" Rei said with a smile.**

**Serena flipped open her phone and called Kaden.**

**"Yeah?" he asked.**

**"You busy?" she asked.**

**"No, why? Where are you and what's going on?" he asked.**

**"im at the Mall with mom and Rei, and all these kids keep coming up to me and wanting a picture or autograph. Not that I'm not flattered, but can you figure out what's going on, then come rescue us?" she asked.**

**"I told you this was gonna happen. I think you should stick it out. Just for a little bit. If it gets overwhelming, call me and I'll come get you. Your mom can drive your car home." he said.**

**"Promise?" she asked.**

**"Always, Rena. Besides, it's good publicity." he said.**

**"Alright. Thanks, Kaden." she said, and they hung up.**

**"Why do you always call him when you need something?" Irene asked.**

**"Because she had a torrid, secret love affair with my big brother back in the Silver Millennium. She remembers it, he doesn't." Rei said dryly, as she picked up another maternity shirt, then put it back. "These are all ugly. OK, well not ugly, but not my taste either." Rei said.**

**"Let's move on to the next store. Let me buy a permanent marker first. I hope you guys don't mind me signing autographs and taking pictures while we shop. I didn't know that it was going to be like this today, or I would have forgone the makeup and clothes." Serena said.**

**"We don't mind. It's kind of nice actually, to see you so flustered with all the attention. It just proves how down to earth you are." Irene said. Rei agreed.**

**"Thanks, guys." Serena said. She bought some really fancy blank note cards and a package of acid-free glitter gel pens. They went through all the stores in the mall buying things. Serena complained after two hours that her hand was starting to cramp from writing so much.**

**They left the mall and drove to a restaurant.**

**"How'd you find out about this place?" Irene asked, taking in the gorgeous and expensive decorations.**

**"Vivien told me about it. She said that it was a little spendy, but the food was totally worth it. I'm buying, so don't worry about the price. I can afford it." Serena said.**

**The waiter took their order and brought them their salads to start with. Then soup and bread, then vegetables, then the main course, then dessert.**

**"Oh, Serena, look, it's in the shape of a turtle. Oh, it looks so yummy. Tastes just as heavenly. Better than Lita's." Rei said as they ate the dessert.**

**"Miss? Are you Serena Kingston, the model?" the waiter asked.**

**"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" she asked frowning.**

**"No, no, nothing. This is from the gentleman at table three. He says to tell you he wants to see more pictures. He also took care of your bill. May I have your autograph?" the waiter asked. She gave it to him.**

**"Who's at table three?" Irene asked.**

**"Nate." Serena said. "I told him last time I saw him that I would bring more pictures of the twins next time I ran into him. I did, too. I have like fifty more pictures to show him, if you'll excuse me." she said.**

**"Of course. Take your time and have fun." Irene said.**

**"I want another one of these." Rei said.**

**"Charge it to my card." Serena said as she stood. She handed Rei her card, picked up her purse and walked to Nate's table.**

**"Took you long enough." Nate said.**

**"I have pictures, so stop fussing. If you don't, I'll call Viv and tell her you told me you were bored." Serena threatened. He laughed.**

**"Let me see those sweet angels of yours. How'd Darien take it?" he asked as he began to flip through the pictures oohing and ahhing.**

**"Better than I though he would. In fact he took them earlier this morning and I got to sleep till noon. First time in a few years. Then I got up and pampered myself. Mom decided to shock the hell out of me while I was trying to eat. I suppose you know all about it, though." she said. He nodded. "I take it you were threatened into silence?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, by your big sister, none the less. I'm not one to cross paths with her unless I have to." he said. "So tell me, how's the love of your life?" he asked.**

**"He doesn't remember anything. I'm not going to try to make him either. If he was supposed to, he would have by now." she said.**

**"So, you're just going to stand on the sidelines and do nothing? What if he marries that, that, that, ugh, I shudder to call her a woman?" he asked.**

**"Then he does. I heard them just last week talking about weddings. I can move on. I've done it before." Serena said.**

**"How about getting his memory back another way?" Nate asked.**

**"I'm listening." Serena said.**

**"I'm always at your place anyhow, so why don't we date? It will give you an excuse to be a woman, not just a mother, once in a while, while Darien babysits. Besides, I talked to our esteemed leader this morning, and he's all for it. You won't have to worry about me dating you for the money because we both know I have more than you do. I also have my own place so we don't worry about that either. Plus, it's good publicity for us both. In fact, I dropped the bird that we were going to be here together. I hope you don't mind." he explained.**

**"Not at all. In fact, I think you're a certifiable genius. I could kiss you right now for your brilliance." she said excitedly.**

**"Too much sugar." he diagnosed.**

**Serena smiled. "Not very much at all. Just excitement, and sleep."**

**"Hey, here comes some undercover photographers. Smile and look smug. With any luck, we'll make the cover of the next national gossip." Nate said. Serena giggled softly.**

**"Hey, you two look cozy." Darien said, as he dropped into a chair opposite of them.**

**"Hey, yourself. I see I get my bundles of joy back finally." Serena said as she picked up Rini.**

**"Carefully and slowly pick up Grace. We're being watched. Let the universe know that you're a father. Like Nate said earlier, publicity's good." Serena spoke softly so the reporter couldn't hear.**

**"Were they good?" Nate asked loudly.**

**"Angels. Rini there threw up on my mom this afternoon, on her good shirt, as she put it. She's definitely not used to being a grandma yet. Well, I hate to run, but Viv wants me at the set for a bit. Sorry to interrupt your evening." Darien apologized loudly. He dropped a polite kiss to Serena's upturned cheek and left.**

**"He has perfect timing." Nate said, softly adjusting Grace back in her seat. "Go like you're going to the bathroom, give your mom and Rei the keys, and I'll take you and the twins home." he said, leaning close so she could hear. She nodded and smoothly executed her way to the table.**

**"Hey, I have to leave with Nate. I will meet you both back at the house. It's all publicity. Someone found out Nate and I were together and we're being watched. Darien just brought the twins by and left again. I promise I will meet you both at the house as soon as possible." Serena spoke quietly, as if giving her mom a hug and dropped the keys beside her. Then she went on to the ladies room, freshened up, and came back out.**

**"Smooth, Rena, smooth. I loved the hug thing. You managed to look surprised, too, as you saw them. They're good, too. Rei wouldn't make a bad model, you know. You should introduce her to Viv." Nate said.**

**"I should, huh? Why don't you? You're friends with her, too." Serena said.**

**"True, very true. Shall we, Princess?" Nate asked picking up Grace's carrier, then Rini's. They moved smoothly through the restaurant. Serena held the door while he maneuvered out with the twins.**

**They were followed home by the same reporters from the restaurant. Nate turned off his car.**

**"OK, now let them get a good shot of the girls as we get them out." They got the twins out carefully. "Smile, Princess. You and I had the most pleasant evening that ended just a bit early. When we get up to the top of the steps, I'm going to kiss you. Don't act surprised." he spoke softly. Everything was executed with precision.**

**"Thanks, Nate. I had fun. We'll have to do this again soon." she said rather loudly.**

**"We will. Are you busy Friday?" he asked rather loudly.**

**"Not at all. What did you have in mind?" she asked just as loud.**

**"How about we take the twins for a walk in the park in the afternoon around four, and we can have dinner together. I know this great Italian place." he said loudly.**

**"Four on Friday it is. Thanks again, Nate." she said.**

**He kissed her one more time. "That was because I wanted to. Night, Princess." he said softly and left. Serena was let in by her mother.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"That was very good, Serena. So, is he a good kisser?" Irene asked.**

**"Not bad. But I've had better kisses. This is all publicity." Serena said.**

**"Do they all call you that, or just Nate and Jason?" Irene asked.**

**"They all call her that." Darien said.**

**"You startled me. That's not nice. I didn't expect you to be here yet." Serena said.**

**Darien laughed. "See what happens when you stop paying attention?" he teased.**

**She smiled. "You're a natural born flirt." Serena said.**

**"Funny, I do believe your mother said the same thing right before you walked in the door." Darien said.**

**"OK, enough. Help me change them and I'll feed them and put them down for a bit." Serena said.**

**"Whatever you say, Princess." Darien said.**

**Serena rolled her eyes. "By the way, mom, every single one of all of them calls me that. Especially when they think I'm not paying attention. They used to do it all the time in the Silver Millennium. He made his guards do it as a sign of respect. Most of the time, they still do. Mine do it when they're being saucy." she said.**

**"Speaking of saucy wenches, what's Rei's deal?" he asked.**

**"I found out that I'm pregnant today." Rei answered from the couch, where she was sprawled comfortably.**

**Darien looked at her startled. "You? The level-headed, fiery, Martian princess?" he asked.**

**"Thanks, and yes, me." Rei answered as she changed Grace while Darien changed Rini.**

**"I don't know about level-headed, but I do know that she's fiery and a pain in the royal ass." Serena said.**

**"I have a dirty diaper in my hand, and I'm not afraid to use it." Rei threatened.**

**"Scary enough. Why are you changing her anyhow? I said I would." Serena said.**

**"Practice, Rena. I'm gonna need it." Rei said.**

**"Far be it from me to stop you then." Serena said.**

**"You still get to feed them though. That's something we can't do." Darien said. Serena laughed.**

**"See, that's what we miss around here. Serena's laugh." a new voice entered their conversation. Serena turned around.**

**"Careful, princess, you may break an ankle in those things." Destiny said.**

**"Well, we haven't seen the likes of you since the Silver Millennium when you took over for your sister." Darien said.**

**"Time, what a wonderful thing." she said sarcastically. "A temporary guardian is replaced every thousand years." Destiny said.**

**"I see. Now that you're free, what will you do?" Darien asked.**

**"Be bored. Bother my siblings. All sorts of UN-influential stuff." she answered.**

**"What siblings?" Irene asked.**

**"Rena, Erin, and Setsuna, my twin. She said it runs in the family, right?" Destiny asked.**

**Irene nodded. "You and Setsuna are fraternal twins, then?" she asked.**

**"Yep. She doesn't like me though. I don't blame her." Destiny said.**

**"Why?" Irene asked.**

**"She's the oldest but she left the gates, and I don't think she should have helped." Destiny said.**

**"Oh well. That's your opinion. I think after hearing everything, that what she contributed helped hold things off a bit longer than they otherwise would have been." Irene said.**

**"Yeah, long enough for me to tell two very important people two very important things." Serena said.**

**"Yeah? What?" Destiny asked.**

**"Obviously you never looked at the final battle. Was it too gruesome for you to watch your family then your mother die?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes it was. Are you satisfied? I was never at the battle because I was trying to keep from becoming the damn time guardian. I tried to keep her there. Really I did. Setsuna would not stay. She was bound and determined to help our baby sister, the princess." Destiny said nastily.**

**"I'm bigger than that. I'm not going to let you pull me down with your negativity. If you keep it up, I'll send you away. Sister or not, I respect what you did, and what you had to do. I didn't ask for her help, but she helped me anyway. I didn't ask to be who I am. Crown princess or not, I am who I am. I did what I thought was right. If I hadn't, what would have happened, Destiny? Beryl would have triumphed over us all. She would still be ruling, and I and my children would be her pawns." Serena spoke quietly but forcefully.**

**Her crescent moon glowed with the sudden energy she put out. She closed her eyes as her powers overcame her. In a brilliant flash of light, Princess Serenity stood there. Destiny dropped to one knee.**

**"I am ordering you, by royal decree, to never speak badly of anyone that participated in the final battle. If you so dare break that decree, I will send you far away, to never return. Am I understood Princess Destiny of Pluto?" she asked.**

**"Yes, your highness." she spoke softly.**

**"All of you bear witness to this moment. You may rise and go about your duties." Serenity commanded.**

**"Thank you, your highness. I am sorry, it will never happen again." Destiny spoke, never meeting Serenity's burning gaze.**

**"You are dismissed." Serenity said.**

**Destiny turned and walked out the front door, never looking back. Serenity's powers flashed again, and once more, Serena stood where Serenity had stood moments before.**

**"Wow! Remind me never to cross paths with you." Irene spoke softly.**

**Serena smiled. "It needed to be done." she said.**

**"She's right. It did. Destiny needed to be put in her place. She has always been jealous of her sisters and brother." Rei said.**

**"Why?" Irene asked.**

**"Because Setsuna is the crown princess of Pluto, therefore the original guardian of time. Normally time guardians are never replaced unless they're broken off the line. If that happens, they are replaced every thousand years. Setsuna's daughter, Faith, now rules, and will continue to rule unless she breaches the rules the way her mother did. She was raised to rule the gates by her own mother, who can never go back. Destiny was a temporary replacement until Setsuna was old enough to birth a new time guardian. With any luck, she'll be there for a few thousand years." Darien explained.**

**"So can you rule, then, in this time?" Irene asked.**

**Serena hesitated. "Honestly? I could. If I were to show the world who I really am, they would accept me as a world leader. There would be no other royal lines except the Guardian's and Darien's. Technically, since Darien is Prince of Earth, it would have been a great match. Two of the strongest ruling powers united. He and I had an arranged marriage by our parents when we were growing up in the Silver Millennium, but we both found ways of putting it off until the wars started. Then it was never brought up. They got what they wanted though. Grandchildren. A united front they provide." Serena said.**

**"What if the wars had never started back then?" Irene asked.**

**"Then she would have had to tell me and I would have done something like marry someone who was suitable, but not whom my parents wanted me to. They never would have approved." Darien said.**

**"Who did you have in mind?" Irene asked.**

**"I know this one. Serena's sister, Setsuna. Reason five million why Destiny's jealous." Rei said.**

**"Really? How come you never said anything to me?" Serena asked.**

**"I never said anything because like you and Kaden, it was secret. You weren't the only one able to carry on a torrid love affair." Darien said.**

**"Why aren't you with her now?" Serena asked.**

**"Same reason you're not with Kaden. She doesn't remember it." Darien answered.**

**"We're pathetic, you know that?" Serena asked.**

**"Yep." Darien answered. They laughed.**

**"So a time guardian can never leave the gates?" Irene asked.**

**"No, she can. She just has to be there to check on them at least once a month, and fix things if they go wrong." Serena said.**

**"Then why was Setsuna banned?" Irene asked.**

**"She breached the rules. She was ordered back to the time gates, to stay there until the war was over, but she didn't stay. A deliberate breach of the rules. A time guardian may never leave her post during a major war. She may participate in battles only if needed to keep the succession. It's hard to replace them, you know. Setsuna knew Destiny could handle things until she bore a successor to the gates. If my memory serves me correctly, and it usually does, she was pregnant when she died. I do believe I'm the one that told Darien about two months before the final battle. I always wondered why he walked off after that. Now it makes sense." Serena explained.**

**"That's a lot to digest for one evening. So are we going to try the mall again tomorrow, ladies?" Irene asked.**

**"Sure, but this time I'm taking the twins." Serena said. She picked up the twins' carriers and walked up the stairs with them to feed them and put them down for a nap. An hour later, everyone was gathered in the living room again.**

**"What's going on?" Serena asked.**

**"You're going to play runway model." Lita said.**

**"Why?" Serena asked.**

**"Cause we have gone through all your clothes and picked out everything that we never liked you in." Darien said.**

**Serena frowned. "I'm not a runway model." she said.**

**"We know, but you've done them a few times when Viv's needed you to. Remember the Dior show before you left?" Darien asked.**

**"Unfortunately, yes. I walked out on stage in some slinky sandals with three-inch heels and one of the heels broke, so I slipped them off, and carried them over my shoulder like a jacket. Everyone compliment on how brilliant it was." she said.**

**"Lucky you didn't break an ankle." Irene said.**

**"No, but it sure did swell nicely after that. We all know what they say though, 'the show must go on,' so of course, swollen ankle and all, I went back out in four-inch heels with a sprained ankle. Everyone says I was the life of the show. I didn't think so until I got the huge paycheck from it. I paid off my hospital bill with it. And socked the rest away in some stocks. They make me nice money still." Serena said sweetly.**

**"And the rich just get richer." Rei muttered.**

**"Well, don't worry, Rei. You can always live with me if Jason doesn't accept what's going on." Serena said. Rei rolled her eyes.**

**"Speaking of which, has he called you yet?" Darien asked.**

**"Nope. I've called and left three or four dozen messages since this afternoon and I got nothing." she said.**

**"Would it help if I called?" he asked.**

**"Be my guest, he'll talk to you. Knowing my luck, he's probably seeing someone else again. He has commitment issues." Rei said. They could all tell she was hurt though.**

**"This sounds familiar. Looks like he took a page from Darien's book. No offense, Darien." Serena said.**

**"None taken. She's right though. While Rena changes, I'll call him. He has to talk to me. I'm his boss." Darien said.**

**"What if he won't?" Irene asked.**

**"Then he will speak to Serenity." Serena said.**

**"Yeah, there's no way he can ignore her. She can pull rank on anyone." Lita said.**

**"She even has rank over me, and I'm three minutes older." Erin said.**

**"Then how come you don't rule?" Irene asked.**

**"Same reason neither Setsuna nor Destiny do. The Crystal chose her. It always chooses a woman. Never in its history has it chosen a man. Not always a Serenity, but usually. Our great-grandmother's name was Gracelynn, and her sister was a Serenity, but she ruled, not her sister. It would be ironic for it to happen again." Erin said.**

**"So do you rule at all?" Irene asked.**

**"Sure. I would rule the sun kingdoms, but that we know of none of the teleporters are known to exist anywhere anymore, and neither does knowledge of how they were built." Erin said.**

**"So there's civilization on the sun?" Irene asked.**

**"There's probably small civilizations on every planet, including the moon, but all the knowledge is on the moon, and we have no way to bring the kingdoms out of hiding. It's all there, just hidden by magic. Serenity's magic. Some of it lay in ruins, some doesn't. For the most part, it can be rebuilt, we just have no way of getting off earth." Rei said.**

**"Doesn't Earth have a kingdom?" Irene asked.**

**"Yes. We're standing in it. It was centered around modern-day Tokyo. Well, that's one of the theories. Either here or the U.S. That's more likely though, because I don't remember the kingdom being surrounded by water forever. If we could find it, we could get to middle-earth, and there's a strong chance that they would have a teleporter. If we were to reopen the kingdoms, everyone would have memories. Not just us." Amy said.**

**"Any way you could just teleport yourselves?" Irene asked.**

**"Sure, we've just never tried. It's said that we can conjure and teleport within our powers, but no one's ever tried. Except Rena. She's pretty good at it. The conjuring part at least. She says it makes life easier." Mina said.**

**"Remember when she conjured that sword for Kaden that one time? I thought he was going to keel over, he was so shocked. He ordered this sword offline somewhere, and it got lost and no one could find it anywhere, so Serena said she'd get it for him. She did, too. She concentrated and then it materialized from wherever it was. That's the thing though, it has to exist somewhere, not just in your head. If she wanted to conjure the twins, I'm sure she could." Amy said.**

**"What can I do?" Serena asked, as she came out in a beautiful sky-blue gown and heels.**

**"Conjure just about anything." Mina answered.**

**"Why? Who wants what this time?" She asked.**

**"That desert from that restaurant. It was so good. They always make extras and they have to throw them away. Please?" Rei begged. She sighed.**

**"They'll be in the kitchen so hold on. I'll just conjure all the prepared and edible food that they plan on throwing away." Serena said and concentrated. Her moon signal glowed softly and there was a soft thud in the kitchen. Rei scrambled to her feet, and ran out into the kitchen.**

**"It's a feast!" Rei exclaimed.**

**"Good, does that mean I'm done?" Serena asked.**

**"Nope, more clothes woman. I hope I look as good as you after having this one." Lita said as she made her way into the kitchen. Serena gave her a dirty look.**

**The front door opened about then, and the guys came walking in.**

**"Hey, check out the woman." Jason said. Serena looked at him and growled low in her throat.**

**"Geeze, Rena, I was just teasing." Jason said.**

**"I'm about 2.3 seconds away from teasing you with a royal decree." she said icily.**

**"Uh oh, what did I do?" he asked.**

**"Where's your phone?" she asked.**

**"In my pocket, why?" he asked.**

**"Let me shove the thing where the sun don't shine, that way I can guarantee you'll hear it ring." she said.**

**"Uh oh. Is this because I wasn't answering it?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Rei has been trying all day to get a hold of you. I saw you with another woman Jason. Care to explain?" she asked.**

**"What? I… Uh, where?" he asked.**

**"This afternoon, after Darien dropped the twins off with Nate and me. We were leaving that nice little Italian restaurant and I saw you with some Goddamn tall blonde, whom I know. I can call Natalie and confirm it, too." she seethed.**

**"But I, how the hell do you know her?" he asked.**

**"She works for me." Serena said.**

**The color drained from his face. "I'm in trouble, huh?" he asked.**

**She nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and for the second time that evening, Serenity stood where Serena had.**

**He dropped to one knee and bowed his head for his punishment.**

**"You have gone beyond breaking a few rules this time Prince Jadeite of the middle-Mars Kingdom. I ask you direct questions I want direct answers. Am I understood?" she asked coldly.**

**"Yes, you're Royal Highness." he said.**

**"Did you or did you not cheat on the Princess Rei of Mars with Natalie Hall today and times shortly past?" she asked.**

**"Yes." he said**

**"Did you tell her about said incidents when she asked?" she asked.**

**"No." he said.**

**"Do you admit to us now that you lied to her?" she asked.**

**"Yes." he answered.**

**"Did you not woo her relentlessly, leading her to believe that you wanted her for more than just one night in bed?" she asked harshly.**

**"Yes." he said.**

**"Yet you decided that after she'd gone to bed with you that you didn't want her anymore? Is that true?" Serenity asked.**

**"No. It's not like that. I never meant to cheat on her, it just happened." Jadeite tried.**

**"I want an answer to the question, Jadeite. Yes or no?" she asked.**

**"No." he said angrily.**

**"Why then did you do it?" Serenity asked.**

**"I don't know. I noticed she'd been acting a bit differently. I just assumed she was cheating so I did, too." he said.**

**"At any point in time, did you ask her why she'd been acting different?" Serenity asked.**

**"No." he answered softly.**

**"Did it ever occur to you that she might be carrying your child? That that was her reason for acting different?" Serenity asked.**

**"No. We were only together once." he said.**

**Serenity laughed. "Let me tell you, once is all it takes. My girls are proof of that." she said. "Now I want to know what you are going to do. Was she just a plaything that after you tasted it, you decided you didn't want it anymore?" she asked.**

**"No. I want to try to make amends if she will let me." he spoke softly.**

**"She might. First, though, I sentence you to two weeks of living in destitution on the Negamoon. You are to have no physical contact and only very limited public contact with anyone in that time frame, here or there. If there should be any trouble between now and then, you may use your communicator to call for help. We might answer. It is solely up to you to take enough supplies with you for two weeks, that you can keep on you at all times, or that you can buy food with. You may buy food only during the morning hours. Anytime after that, and your sentence will be extended another week. I have eyes on you. Remember that. During that period, you are also to think of ways to win back Princess Rei's attention and ways to apologize. I want one written apology to be sent to her every day for the duration of your stay. Just remember, you may have to hunt for food. Your powers will be limited starting tomorrow morning. Have I explained everything clearly to you?" she asked.**

**"Yes, your Highness." he mumbled.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Yes, your Highness." he said louder.**

**"Good. I now turn you over to your prince for further instruction." she said.**

**She moved, and Prince Endymion stood where she had.**

**"I will take you to the Negamoon. Once there, you will relinquish all but your basic Magic to me for the duration of your stay. I will pick up your letters every day and deliver them to her myself. If she should choose to reply, I will see that they are delivered to you also. You are to have no contact with anyone you may know that is there. You will keep your communicator and use it only in an emergency. I have nothing further to say. I will give you one hour to talk to Princess Rei before we leave. Do I make myself understood?" he asked.**

**"Yes, My Prince." he said.**

**"You may rise." Serenity said.**

**He looked at the two of them. They were a powerful force to be reckoned with, especially when they ganged up on a person together. He could see why their parents tried so hard to get them to wed.**

**"You are free to go about your duties. Do you have anything else to say?" she asked.**

**"I'm sorry." he said.**

**"You're apologizing to the wrong person. You are dismissed." she said.**

**He stood and turned to Rei, who was on the verge of tears. "Can we talk?" he asked her softly. She managed a nod, and they went to the den.**

**Serenity and Endymion both powered down.**

**"What a sight the two of you make like that. We can see why your parents tried so hard to get you two married. You're each forces to be reckoned with alone. Together, nothing can stop you. Two of four high ruling powers of this universe. The others being the Sun and Mars, of course." Mina said.**

**"I'm tired now. Can I go to bed?" Serena asked.**

**"I don't know, you look kind of good standing in the middle of the room with all the attention riveted on you." Kaden quipped. She picked a small pillow up off the couch and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back, but she ducked and it landed in front of Irene.**

**"Can you two change like that at will?" she asked.**

**"Yes." Serena answered.**

**"Can all of you change like that at will?" she asked.**

**"Yes." they answered in unison.**

**"So you all have some form of authority?" she asked.**

**"Yes. Mostly on our planets though. Rena rules over everyone, including the sun. She can veto anything or any law she wants or pass anything that someone else wants. She's good at it, too." Amy said**

**"Do you all have different names? I mean, Serena is Serenity and Darien is, what again?" Irene asked**

**"Endymion. The men do. But Serena and Darien are just shortened versions of Serenity and Endymion. Easier to say, too. Jason is Jadeite, Michael is Malachite, Nathaniel is Nephrite, and Zachary is Zoicite. Amy is short for Amelia. The only time anyone ever called her that was in court, or when we were being announced at balls. That's it though." Lita said.**

**"Intriguing. So Kaden's always been Kaden?" she asked.**

**"Except when I was mistaken for my twin. He's dead though. He died of some childhood disease back in the Silver Millennium. One day we thought he had the flu, the next he was being buried." Kaden said.**

**"Twins run in your family, then?" Irene asked.**

**"Yep. Rei's twin was and probably still is Lilly, but we're not sure what ever happened to her. She was at the final battle, but we've never found her here, and Setsuna's not sure either. Destiny's pouting right now, so she's not talking to any of us." Kaden said.**

**"Besides being Rei's twin, who was she?" Irene asked.**

**"We're not going there. You're not ready to hear about that side of my life." Serena said.**

**"We'll say that it was common knowledge that Serena and Lilly were closer than sisters." Darien said.**

**"Maybe I don't want to know. Wait though, how come you and Rei are always at each others throats then?" Irene asked. Darien and Serena locked gazes. He shrugged.**

**"Lilly and Rei were a lot alike in some respects. Rei still holds a small grudge for what happened to her against me. I was visiting Earth, not uncommon all things considered. Lilly came with me. Darien's twin brother, Robber, I know all these twins, ironic, huh? Anyhow, Robber, well Robert really, but no one ever called him that cause of the things he did, was unstable. He liked to hurt animals when he was a kid. No one was close to him. He gradually went from hurting animals to hurting people. He hurt Lilly when we were all visiting earth. He hurt her in the most horrible way a woman can be hurt." Serena started.**

**"She'd gone for a walk and when she didn't return, we went out looking for her. We found her, well, Rena did, barely alive and bleeding. She called us, and it didn't take much to figure out what had happened." Darien explained.**

**"He'd drug her off the path, beaten her into unconsciousness, had his way with her, and left her for dead. He came back just as we were leaving, and Serena confronted him. She screamed at him and he just stood there and laughed. She took my sword before anyone could stop her and ran it through him." Kaden explained.**

**"He stopped laughing only when he realized that she'd killed him. She pulled the sword out, walked to the brook that was nearby, rinsed it off and wiped it clean on the grass." Nate explained.**

**"No one said a word. We were all so stunned. She simply turned around and faced us and said 'a life for a life. Now the evil will stop.' She didn't care if she was prosecuted for it or not. She said she felt justified." Michael explained.**

**"No one argued it. We were all too shaken by the fact that our princess had just murdered someone. In front of all of us none the less. We didn't know what to expect. She simply handed Kaden back his sword and continued on as if nothing had happened." Mina explained.**

**"She never regretted it. None of us did. He'd hurt one of our own and that was the worst thing he could do. No one ever spoke of it though. We got back and explained the situation and left out the part that Serena had killed. No one ever questioned who killed him. I think in a way, they all knew it had been one of us, but none of us ever told anyone. To this day none of us cross her, and no one's ever spoken of it. Until now." Rei finished, as she rejoined the group.**

**Irene looked stunned. "I think I understand." she said softly. "The last couple days have been real eye openers into what you all went through growing up then. I get that there were happy times, but when someone else tells you what to do, how to do it, and that you don't have a choice, I get why you are the way you are." she said.**

**"If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing." Serena said to Rei.**

**"I know. I never meant to blame you, I was just really upset. Unstable or not, I wish I'd have had the courage to do what you did." Rei said.**

**Serena smiled and turned to the stairs. "Sometimes I still feel like she's there watching us, waiting for us to find her." Serena spoke softly, wistfully.**

**"I know. We'll find her some day. Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe in the next." Rei said.**

**Serena smiled and headed up the stairs. "It's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night and pull together again tomorrow." Mina suggested.**

**"Is she gonna be OK?" Irene asked.**

**"I don't know. Serena's never been OK with it. We WERE all reborn together. At least according to at at one point we were all being raised together. Along with the outer Generals, but we're not sure what happened after the plane crashed. We've all just tried to comfort and support her when she has a rough patch." Darien said.**

**Kaden decided to go check on her and walked up the stairs slowly. Her door was open. He went in. He saw her laying on her bed crying into her pillow. He closed the door behind him and went and sat down on her bed beside her.**

**"Hey, Rena, will you talk to me?" he asked softly.**

**"I'll be fine. I just need to get it out of my system." she cried.**

**"Sere, talk to me please." he begged softly. She turned and looked at him with tears rolling down her face. He pulled her close, and she buried her face in his neck.**

**"I feel so guilty sometimes. If I'd have gone with her, it wouldn't have happened. I wish I had." she cried.**

**"I know, sweetheart, I know. We don't know, though, that that would have stopped him. He could have hurt the both of you." Kaden spoke softly.**

**"With two of us, he wouldn't have stood a chance. If he went after her, I could have stopped him by attacking him." she cried.**

**"Maybe, but what if Lilly or you froze? Then what?" he asked softly.**

**"I don't know." she cried. He just held her as she continued to cry. Finally her tears subsided.**

**"Are you OK now?" he asked softly.**

**"Yeah. I'll be OK. I just needed to cry. It helped though, that you were here to be a rational voice. Thank you." she said softly.**

**"You're welcome, Princess. Now get some rest before those two girls of yours wake up demanding to be fed." he said, and wiped the last of her tears away. She hugged him and he hugged her back.**

**"Thank you, Kaden." she said softly.**

**"You already thanked me. But none the less, you're welcome." he said. She smiled, and he knew she'd be OK. Now if she'd just remember what they had together, he'd be OK. He left the room and walked back downstairs.**

**"How is she?" Irene asked.**

**"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." he said softly.**

**"If you care for her why don't you tell her?" Irene asked.**

**"It's not that simple. She has to remember what we had on her own." he said.**

**"Had?" she asked.**

**He sighed. "You know everything else so I suppose I can tell you. Where's Ken at tonight, anyhow?" he asked.**

**"I don't know. He said he was going to the office and then bowling with some friends. He should be home soon." Irene answered.**

**"Oh. I just wondered cause he wasn't here tonight. Anyhow, Sere and I had a torrid secret love affair back in the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember it. I'm not going to make her remember either." he said.**

**"Have you talked to her to see if she remembers?" Irene asked.**

**"No. I would think she would come to me." Kaden said.**

**"Not if she thinks you're interested in marrying that woman you're going out with." Irene said.**

**"Cynthia? No way. I've been working on a few cases with her off and on the last couple years. It's strictly business. Though she was telling me all about her wedding plans for next spring. She's a nice lady." Kaden said.**

**"Well how is Serena going to know that? Did you tell her? I know Mina thinks its personal, not professional." Irene said.**

**He groaned. "I didn't think of that. I have some major cases coming up within the next few months. When I'm done, I'll try to sit down and talk to her. It'll give me time between now and then to figure out if she remembers or not." Kaden said.**

**"Well good luck. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaden." Irene said as he walked out the door.**

**She decided to finish putting all the good leftovers away and wait for Ken to come home. He came home just as she put the last of it away. "Hey. How was bowling?" she asked.**

**"You should've come, Irene, we could have used your skills tonight. We lost by three strikes. That's OK, next week we'll get it back. Come on, lets go to bed and I'll tell you all about it." he said. She smiled and followed him up to bed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Well, ladies and gentlemen, are we ready to do this? Serena, you have your pen and fancy note cards?" Irene asked.**

**Serena smiled. "Yes I do. I sent Kaden to get me some more earlier this morning. We're ready to try the mall again." she said.**

**"This should prove to be interesting, Rena." Nate, who'd decided to join them at the last minute, said.**

**"Well, let's go then." Irene said. They left and went to the mall, twins and all.**

**"Hey, aren't you Serena Kingston, the model?" a younger girl came up to them and asked.**

**"Yes." Serena said.**

**"Can I have your autograph?" she asked.**

**"Sure, no problem." Serena said and signed a note card, and handed it to the girl.**

**"Thanks. Hey, are those two yours?" the girl asked.**

**"Yes, they are. Their names are Rini and Grace. They're six weeks old." Serena said.**

**"Wow, a model and a mom. How do you do it?" the girl asked.**

**"Time management." Serena answered.**

**"Cool. Hey, is it true that you and Nathaniel West are going out?" the girl asked.**

**"What about me?" Nate asked as he came up beside Serena.**

**"Oh my God! You're Nathaniel West. I've seen you in some of the same magazines she's in. Can I have your autograph, too?" she asked.**

**"I'll do you one better than just an autograph. I'll give you a picture of me and sign it. By the way, yes we are." he said. The girl stared at them, open-mouthed, for a minute before she recovered herself. He signed a picture made out to her and she ran off.**

**"You're conceited." Serena teased.**

**"We're being followed. Smile, dear." he said as they walked to join the other three.**

**Their day at the mall concluded around four pm.**

**"Now you definitely get to model all those cute things." Rei said.**

**"Only after we eat. I think I'm going to eat some of those chicken legs that dad made yesterday. They're really good. Plus, we have all those leftovers from the restaurant." Serena said. Her cell rang then. "Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey, are you and Nate busy? I could really use the two of you here at the studio." Vivien's voice came over the line.**

**"We were just going to eat. We'll be over in half an hour." Serena said.**

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this." Vivien said and /hung up.**

**"Hey, Nate, guess what, we get to go to work." Serena said.**

**"Yay! I'm thrilled." he said sarcastically.**

**"Let's heat up something good and filling and take off. Darien, you might as well come with us. She sounds like she's in a frenzy. Someone either wants something done right away or someone lost something and we have to re-shoot it." she said.**

**"Why don't we all go and make an evening of it?" Irene asked.**

**"I don't care. We have to be there in half an hour though, so eat fast." Serena said.**

**"This should prove to be fun." Ken said.**

**"Rei, heat this stuff up for us so we don't have to wait forever please." Serena said.**

**"Are you sure?" she asked.**

**"Yes, Rei." she answered. Rei heated everyone's selections up, and they /dug in.**

**"Thank gods I made bottles a little bit ago. We may be here all night. Vivien, what's going on?" Serena asked.**

**"People, I need people. Since I fired Elise, I have lost five of my models with her. Normally I do not have a problem with that, but I have a deadline to make, by tomorrow! Thank God you brought Darien with you. Who else came?" she asked.**

**"Kaden, Lita, and Erin. Mina, my sister. Amy and Rei, two of my best friends. My parents and the twins are here also, as well as Michael and Zach. Is that enough help?" Serena asked.**

**"You are wonderful. I am forever in your debt. I need mostly men. I also need you and a few others. I will pay." she said.**

**"I don't know how much help Lita will be, but she says she'll do whatever she can to help." Erin said coming up to them.**

**"I do need her, too. I have to finish up the baby campaign. I can use you friends. They will work and they only have to sit anyhow. Michelle and Heather are waiting for you in wardrobe. We have to hurry." she said.**

**"Viv, slow down, take a deep breath and tell us exactly what needs to be done." Serena said. Vivien did as she was told.**

**"I am sorry. I am pulled in a million directions tonight. Serena, you said you brought the twins, may I use them?" she asked.**

**"Of course. Lita's here. Mina, Rei, and Amy are here. Mina, you've met, now meet Rei and Amy. Amy's the quiet one standing next to Zach, Rei's the dark-haired one standing with my parents and Darien." Serena said as Vivien looked at them.**

**"They are pregnant?" Vivien asked.**

**"Yes. Amy and Rei are." Serena said.**

**"Good. I need them for the baby campaign. Mina, can you play model for me?" Vivien asked.**

**"Sure. I'll do just about anything you want me to, except climb walls. That's Serena's job." she joked.**

**Vivien smiled. "Yes, she is good at that, no?" Vivien asked. They nodded. "Parents, I will use you in the baby campaign to play grandparents. You are already good at it I see." she said.**

**"OK, Amy, Rei, Mom, and Dad, take the twins and go with Lita. The rest of us are going to wardrobe, hair, and makeup." Serena said.**

**"You would make great director." Vivien said. Serena laughed. "You make me less frazzled." Vivien said as they all headed for wardrobe, hair, and makeup.**

**Serena pulled her hair out of it's stylish ponytail, and let Michelle fix it quickly.**

**"I see you actually took care to style it this morning. I'm just going to fix the ringlets that are starting to come out, and I'm done." Michelle said.**

**"I only have to do a few touch-ups and then you're done. I like when you come in prepared." Heather said.**

**"They took away my comfortable clothes." Serena said.**

**"That's because we got tired of seeing you in jeans and a T-shirt. Especially now that what you do isn't secret." Darien said from the doorway.**

**"Hey, you know I blame all of it on you. They wouldn't have thought of it on their own." Serena said.**

**"Still. I heard a funny rumor from Destiny today. Would you like to hear it?" he asked.**

**"Shoot." Serena said.**

**"I heard that the long-believed sword that you used you didn't. She knows differently. Why?" Darien asked.**

**"Because she's a former time guardian and she would know whose sword it was." Serena answered.**

**"Didn't you and Kaden have a fling back in the Silver Millennium?" Heather asked.**

**"How the hell did the two of you find out about that?" she asked, surprised.**

**"Your sister told us, and Setsuna knows everything." Heather said.**

**"Wanna know a little secret that not many realized?" Serena asked.**

**"Hmm?" Heather asked.**

**"It wasn't Darien's sword, it was Kaden's." Serena said as her other sister walked into the room.**

**"I thought that was a secret." Setsuna said.**

**"It was." Serena said.**

**"Does Kaden know?" Michelle asked.**

**"No. It doesn't matter anyhow. I was supposed to marry Darien. Even then." she said.**

**"Serena, before you died, were you pregnant?" Setsuna asked. Silence ensued.**

**"Yes." she said the word very softly.**

**"Yet you still killed yourself. Why?" Heather asked.**

**"I killed myself because I felt like I had nothing to live for. I was 17 and pregnant. All my friends were dead. My mother was dying..." she trailed off**

**"Kaden and Darien were both dead. The man you loved and the man you were supposed to marry. It's sad. You're right. You ever going to tell him?" Michelle asked.**

**"Maybe. I don't know." Serena said.**

**"If he ever remembers she will." Darien said.**

**"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Setsuna asked.**

**"Nope. I'm dressed. Besides, they're arguing in there." he said.**

**"About what?" Setsuna asked.**

**"About whether or not Nate and I should be pulling this publicity stunt." Serena answered.**

**"Why are you then?" Michelle asked.**

**"To try to get Kaden to remember. We thought that he might get jealous and it might unlock some memories." Serena answered.**

**"You're planning on making the National Gossip?" Setsuna asked.**

**"That's the idea. The more of it he sees, the more jealous he becomes. Hopefully it doesn't backfire." Serena said.**

**"You're done, go get dressed. Just remember, if you smudge that makeup I'm going to kill you." Heather said.**

**"Promises, promises." Serena said as she and Darien left.**

**"You should talk to him. More than likely, he remembers." Heather said softly.**

**"I think I will. After the shoot." Setsuna said. Both ladies smiled as they watched their best friend leave.**

**"All right, take your places, everyone. Gentlemen, remember, it is supposed to be a prestigious club, not a pool hall." Vivien called.**

**"Boys, cool it." Serena yelled. They all stopped goofing around.**

**"Thank you, Serena. They will not listen to me. Perfect timing, you two." she said and placed them.**

**"Hey, I thought this was a gentleman's club." Nate joked.**

**"I'm going to make a women out of you here in about two minutes." Serena threatened.**

**"Empty threat." he said, and pulled her close and kissed her. She laughed, as did everyone.**

**"Alright, are we through?" Vivien asked.**

**"Yeah, sorry." Nate apologized.**

**"Good, now look like you're having fun." she said as they resumed their places.**

**"Marvelous. Maybe we can do this more often if I have Serena and Mina around. I may steal you from Ricardo, Mina." Vivien said.**

**"Can it wait till after we finish the pilot?" Mina asked.**

**"Sure. Take your sister with you. She is good at acting, too. I had to break her of doing it in front of my camera." Vivien called. They laughed, and the photographer caught them.**

**"Perfect, we're done now. Keep the clothes if you want, you know the deal. Serena, I need you to change and get over to the baby shoot." Vivien called.**

**"Going." she said as she started pulling off the designer jacket.**

**She tripped over a cord and started to fall, but Kaden caught her. "You OK?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you, Kaden. I didn't see the cord." she said.**

**"Come on, I'll walk you back to wardrobe and look at that ankle. It might not be my specialty, but I'll know if it's serious or not." Unbeknownst to them, an unknown photographer had snapped a picture of her falling and being caught. Kaden looked at her ankle. "I think it's just twisted,' he said.**

**She sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kaden. I appreciate your help." she said.**

**Serena changed and ran over to the baby set.**

**"OK. You know where I need you. Places everyone. Look happy and smile, you are going to be parents. Serena, take one of your girls and play with her." Vivien said. Serena did as she was asked, picking up Grace, while her parents held Rini. The shoot was over an hour later. "Good, girls, good. Excuse me, and, gentlemen." she said.**

**"Thank you, all, you were all lifesavers for me tonight. Look me up after you have had your children. I may put you to work." Vivien called. "We're done here, good night, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all again." Vivien called.**

**Serena limped away. "Hey, what'd you do?" Darien asked.**

**"I decided to trip over a cord that I didn't see, when I went to change. It's fine, it just smarts a bit. Lucky for me Kaden was coming my way when I tripped. He caught me before I could fall." Serena explained.**

**"Gee, and all this time we thought you'd outgrown your klutziness." Darien teased.**

**She laughed. "So had I." she said. She limped back to the dressing room. She grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled her hair up off her neck.**

**"Hey, Princess. You busy?" Setsuna asked.**

**"No, and don't call me that. I'm your sister first and Princess second." she said with a smile.**

**"Good. I could use some sisterly advice." Setsuna said as she sat down.**

**"Have a seat. Though I don't know how much advice I can give you." Serena said.**

**"I was just wondering if you knew how much Darien remembers about the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna asked.**

**"All of it. Including you. He misses you. We were all talking about it last night. If you want my suggestion, go and talk to him. He doesn't think you remember, so he's been laying low. Oh, and, Setsuna? You might have to explain about Faith. It might take some fancy foot-work there." Serena suggested.**

**"Thanks, Rena, you're a Godsend." She said and left wardrobe.**

**"It's quiet in here." a soft voice said.**

**"I know. Don't sneak up on me like that, Rei. You scared the hell out of me." she said without turning around.**

**"You're pretty good, Rena. Do you really think we'll find her?" Rei asked, leaning against the doorway.**

**"Yes. Either that or she'll find us." Serena said as she changed shirts. Serena caught Rei's troubled gaze in the mirror. "I promise we'll find her or die trying. When we get home, I'll exhaust all my resources until we find her. I promise." Serena said. Rei smiled.**

**"So two weeks, huh? I suppose that's better than two months." Rei said as she and Serena walked out of the dressing room.**

**"I wanted two years, but I was thinking of you and the baby. Two weeks should give him enough time to come to his senses. Maybe in your case it will be babies." she said.**

**"You think so?" Rei asked.**

**"Why not? Twins run rampant in your family." Serena said.**

**"Rena?" Rei asked.**

**"Hmm?" she asked.**

**"Thanks. For everything. Not just letting me stay with you, but for making Jason come to his senses. I guess I never stopped to think that you might miss Lilly just as much or more than I do." she said.**

**"I try not to think about it. Even if we find her, she may have no idea who we are." Serena said.**

**"Still, thanks, Serena." Rei said.**

**"See you back at the house?" Serena asked Rei.**

**"Of course, but aren't you driving?" Rei asked.**

**"No. I talked to mom for a minute before I ran to change. I'm gonna walk home. I need some time to think." she said.**

**"OK. Rena, be careful. There's all sorts of weirdos out there after dark." Rei said.**

**Serena laughed softly. "You sounded just like Lilly then. That's something she would have said." Serena said.**

**"Good. I'll see you when you get back then." Rei said and left.**

**Serena walked to the park instead of straight home. She sat down on the swings. She could picture them all as children…**

_***Flashback***_

**"Hey, Rena, betcha can't catch me!" nine- year-old Lilly taunted.**

**"Yeah I can. You better start running, Lilly, because I'll run right over you if you don't, "Serena called as she chased Lilly.**

**"I win!" Serena said triumphantly, as she reached the tree just before Lilly.**

**"You're too fast for me, Rena. I forfeit." she said.**

**"You don't have nothing to forfeit." Serena said. Lilly thought for a minute, then surprised Serena and kissed her.**

**"That's a forfeit." she said. They both laughed and walked back inside as their mothers called them…**

**That had been the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two. The only thing their mothers never mentioned or complained about. Serena figured her mother might have understood, but never asked and was never told.**

_***end flashback***_

**"Hey, I thought I might find you here." Darien said as he sat down in the swing next to hers.**

**"Let me guess, they worried because I haven't shown up yet, so you and Kaden volunteered to go looking for me?" she asked.**

**"That pretty well sums it up." Kaden said as he took the swing on her other side.**

**"Don't worry, I was coming back. I just stopped to sit and think." she said.**

**"We figured as much. Rei said you were thinking about Lilly again tonight so we figured this would be the one place that we'd find you." Kaden said.**

**"Yeah, the two of you spent so much time outside together that people often said your skin would be permanently tan." Darien recalled.**

**"So what were you remembering?" Kaden asked.**

**Serena smiled. "The first time she kissed me." she answered.**

**"What were you two doing anyhow?" Darien asked.**

**"She challenged me to a race, and then let me win. When she said she forfeited, I told her she didn't have anything to forfeit. She thought for a second and then kissed me. She told me that was her forfeit. That's also how it all got started." Serena explained.**

**"Sounds like Lilly. She always had to make the first move. That's what made her a great chess player, too. I remember she would sit and play 3-D chess with Amy for hours and win every time." Kaden said.**

**"She was never one to be bored for long. That's something the two of you have in common. You're always restless." Darien said.**

**"Um, not always." she said with a hint of laughter.**

**Both men laughed.**

**"Come on, we should head back before they send a whole search party." Serena said.**

**"Your sister would, too." Kaden said.**

**They chatted about the past on the short walk back.**

**"Hey, there they are. Where was she?" Lita asked.**

**"I was at the park thinking." Serena answered.**

**"Well there are two awfully fussy young ladies waiting to be fed upstairs. Your parents went to change to go out with the neighbors. Erin and I are staying here tonight. First thing tomorrow though, we all want the fashion show that we started last night." Lita said.**

**"Ooh, count me in." Nate said.**

**"Me too." Michael and Mina said in unison.**

**"Us, too." Amy said for her and Zach.**

**"I can't wait." Rei said.**

**"I can do that. I also have some work to get done. I've been meaning to work on my sketches for awhile." Serena said.**

**"Sketches. On the computer?" Darien asked.**

**"No, by hand, why?" Serena asked.**

**"I didn't know you could draw. You never said that you could anyway." Darien said.**

**"Yeah, we all assumed that you did them on the computer." Lita said.**

**"I scan them when I'm done. If you'll excuse me, I have some hungry twins to feed and bathe." she said.**

**She looked at the stairs then at the hallway leading to the den and concentrated. They heard the twins fussing again, this time closer. Serena went to the den and fed them in quiet. When she was done, she came out and walked into the kitchen.**

**"Wanna help, Lita?" she asked.**

**"Sure. I love helping you give them a bath. Wait, I think Darien should tonight. I'll go get the little tubs though." Lita said.**

**"Thanks, Lita. I appreciate it." Darien said and headed into the kitchen.**

**Lita brought in the baby tubs, soaps, and cloths.**

**"You of all people should know how to do this. Careful though. They're just like their mother. They love the water." Lita warned.**

**"Thanks for the warning. I promise I won't melt if I get wet. I've been thrown up on, yelled at, screamed at, had my hair pulled, sneezed on, coughed on, snotted on, and hit by children. A little water won't hurt me." Darien said.**

**"Good." Lita said as she watched Serena fill the tubs with a little water.**

**They carefully sat the wriggling twins in the water.**

**"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Darien asked them as they kicked the water. Serena smiled and Lita took pictures.**

**"They're so cute. One day when they're older, you can embarrass them in front of their boyfriends with these pictures." Erin said as he too watched.**

**Serena groaned. "Come on, I'm only eighteen myself. When they start dating I'll only be thirty-two. I think I'll wait till they get engaged. Then I'll pull out all the stops." Serena said.**

**"Yeah, what if they're like you and Darien and get engaged when they're sixteen?" Lita asked.**

**Silence answered her.**

**"I don't know." Serena answered.**

**"Food for thought." Lita said.**

**"If they're like Serena then they'll be manipulative and conniving." Erin teased.**

**Serena had just turned the water back on when he said that. She sprayed him with the hose.**

**"Hey, no fair!" he exclaimed, jumping out of range.**

**Serena and Lita laughed and Darien looked smug.**

**"See what you get for being a smart ass?" Mina asked, coming into the kitchen and digging around in the refrigerator.**

**"Ahh it lives!" Erin teased.**

**Lita was prepared with the camera this time as Mina dumped a half full pitcher of apple juice over his head. Everyone laughed, including Erin.**

**"You are so dead, Venus!" he said.**

**"Come on, Erin, I was just teasing." she said as he grabbed the cream pie taken out a few minutes before and advanced on her with it.**

**"Come on, you know you deserved it." Serena said. He looked at the pie then at his twin. "Don't you even dare." she said icily. He looked at her. "I'll send you with Jason." she warned.**

**"I'm scared." he said.**

**"I'll zap you where it counts." she threatened. He stopped for a second, but it was just too much temptation, he pushed the pie into Serena's face. "You are so dead, Erin." she said and grabbed him before he could run off. She took her free hand, wiped a huge glob of chocolate cream pie off her face and smeared it on his, rubbed it into his hair and in his ears, and pushed some up into his nose. Lita had caught the whole thing on her digital camera.**

**"Oh, this is priceless." Darien said as he laughed.**

**"You're telling me." Lita said.**

**"Look at this mess!" Irene said as she came into the kitchen. Serena let go of Erin.**

**"He started it." she said at the same time Erin said, "She started it."**

**"I did not!" they said in unison.**

**"Did too." they said in unison.**

**"Enough. I want to know who is responsible for this mess!" Irene exclaimed.**

**"We are." they said in unison.**

**"Then you both get to clean it up. What started this anyhow?" she asked, looking at Darien, who had just finished bathing the girls.**

**"His smart remarks about Serena being manipulative and conniving." Darien said.**

**"Then what happened?" Irene asked.**

**"She sprayed him with water." Lita said.**

**"Then?" she asked.**

**"I came in and he made a smart remark to me so I dumped the half full pitcher of apple juice over his head." Mina said.**

**"OK, then?" she asked.**

**"He picked up the pie with intent to go after Venus, er Mina, sorry, and then decided Serena was a better target. She threatened him if he did it, but the temptation was too great, and she retaliated by taking some of the pie and smearing it on him." Darien said as he wrapped the girls in their towels then blankets.**

**Irene sighed. "Here I thought I had three grown children, and it turns out that I have three eighteen-year-olds that act like children. Get it cleaned up. All three of you. We'll be back late tonight, but I trust that it will get cleaned up by the time we're back." she said coolly.**

**"Yes, mom." they said in unison.**

**She and Ken left to go out. They all started grinning and then laughing.**

**"It was so worth it! I can't believe you did that!" Serena exclaimed as she licked off the pie.**

**"Well I have to say even from my vantage point in the living room, that was priceless." Kaden said coming into the kitchen.**

**"You think it's funny, huh?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes I do." he said.**

**She quickly conjured another pie and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.**

**"Still think its funny?" she asked, laughing.**

**"Your a dead woman walking, Rena." he said as he conjured a bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it at her.**

**"Hey hey hey, wait until I get the twins out of here." Darien said trying to maneuver around the mess.**

**They did, and Kaden squirted Serena again, getting Mina in the process.**

**"Oh, this is war." she said, and pretty soon they were all involved in a sticky, messy junk-food fight. Even Darien joined in.**

**"Hey guys, smile!" Lita said as she set the timer and ran to join the group. It took two consecutive pictures.**

**"Hey guys, this scene looks awfully familiar." Serena said.**

**"Yeah it does, just no ice cream this time." Kaden said.**

**They all laughed. "OK, start the showers. Both houses. Then get your butts over here and help me clean this stuff up." Serena said. They all laughed, and went to take showers.f**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Serena, Kaden, Darien, and Erin all started cleaning up the kitchen, chatting. Slowly but surely the kitchen came clean. It was a whole lot cleaner than it had been, because Serena had said they had to make it disinfected clean. That meant going as far as taking everything out of the cupboards and cleaning them. They decided on one big sleep over at Serena's in the den instead of going their separate ways for the night.**

**"Hey, Rena, the hot water's built up again." Mina said coming from bathroom where she'd been sent to check the water.**

**"Finally. It's going to take me an hour just to get all of this stuff out of my hair. Listen for the twins, Darien. They're in the guest bedroom across the hall. I left the baby monitors on though. I shall be back. You guys look exhausted get some rest. Thanks again for all your hard work." she called as she headed for the shower.**

**An hour and a half later, she emerged from the shower clean and smelling like cherry blossoms. She laughed to herself as she remembered last time they had done this. Kaden had walked in on her accidentally. She wrapped a beach towel around herself and walked up the stairs to her room. She walked to her suitcase and pulled on a black satin knee-length, fitted night gown, that came with a matching robe. She had just bought it that day. She sat at her vanity and pulled the towel off her hair. It fell to the floor. She picked it up and started brushing it. She brushed it until it was almost dry and fell in shiny silver and blonde waves. She sighed. She knew it was going to turn fully silver soon. All moon princesses did by their 19th birthday.**

**Serena felt his presence before she saw him. Kaden stood in the doorway just as she finished putting Rini back to bed.**

**"They look so sweet when they're asleep." he said crossing to her side.**

**"I think they look sweet all the time. It's going to be when they get older that we have the problems." she said.**

**"I don't know. You and Erin weren't much trouble. Even as toddlers. In either life, that I can remember at least. You two were always well behaved. Especially compared to my own two headstrong sisters." he said. She smiled at the thought.**

**"How come you all never found Lilly when you all found Rei again after the crash?" she asked.**

**"I don't know. When we found Rei, she was alone just like the rest of you. The only thing I can think of is that maybe someone wasn't freaked out by her powers and therefore, she never sent off a signal." he said.**

**"You're thinking the outer generals, aren't you?" she asked.**

**"Yes. It makes sense since we never found them either. We can always hold onto that hope." Kaden said as they started back across the hall.**

**Her phone vibrated in her hand. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" she asked softly.**

**"Hello, Serenity. You know you're a hard person to track down." a smooth female voice came over the line.**

**"This better be good." Kaden said.**

**"Hold on." Serena said into the phone. "I have a feeling you're not going to believe who's on the line. Let's go sit in the living room and I'll put it on speaker." she said.**

**"OK." he said carefully.**

**"Hey, you still there?" Serena asked.**

**"Not going anywhere anytime soon, Sere." her voice said.**

**"Kaden and I are going into the living room to sit so he can hear, too." she said.**

**"Kaden's with you? Are you all together?" she asked.**

**"The Outers aren't here, but we know where they are so yeah I guess. Hold on I'm putting you on speaker now." she said and did.**

**"Hello, Kaden." she said when she heard the click.**

**"I thought she was joking when she said who was on the phone." Kaden said.**

**"No joke. I'm real." she said.**

**"I can hear that." Kaden said.**

**"Where are you?" Serena asked.**

**"Tokyo. Its late here." she said.**

**"No kidding. We're visiting our parents." Serena said.**

**"What's going on, who's on the phone this time of night?" Rei asked sleepily, coming out into the living room.**

**"Sit down right now, and listen to the voice on the line." Serena said.**

**"Ooh, all that authority. Even after a thousand years her voice still rings with it." she said. Serena smiled.**

**"Hey, I heard a cool rumor tonight, Rei, wanna hear it?" she asked.**

**Rei sat there as tears welled in her eyes.**

**"She's listening, but crying." Serena said.**

**"I'm trying not to. I heard though, that your sister finally remembered who she was fully a few months ago and started digging to find everyone else. She makes one phone call and instant success. Serena, go open the door." she said.**

**Serena jumped up and ran to the door unlocked it and threw it open. Lilly stood there, tears running down her face, smiling. She flipped her phone shut and hugged Serena hard.**

**"Gods, I've missed you." she said.**

**"We've missed you too. Get in here." Serena said, tears starting down her own face.**

**"Gods, Sere, your tiny!" Lilly exclaimed.**

**"I don't try to be." she said as they closed the door and walked in.**

**"What's going on?" Darien asked coming into the living room. "My god. You've finally come home." he said with a smile.**

**"Yep, to stay, too." she said wiping at her tears.**

**Serena winced as the twins started crying. "Damn, and I just got them back to sleep, too." Serena said. "I'll be right back." she said.**

**"I'll get them, Rena, stay here." Darien said.**

**"You two together?" Lilly asked.**

**"No. We finally opened our mouths and talked to each other, only after I ran away from it all. I have a bit of a surprise though. It's sorta part of the reason I took off from here in the first place." Serena said as Darien walked out with the two carriers. He set them down at Serena's feet. The crying had subsided, but they were wide awake. Darien handed her Grace then picked up Rini.**

**"These two are mine. This is Grace and that's Rini. Short for Gracelynn and Serenity." she explained.**

**Rei finally managed to stand up and walk over to her sister and hug her. Lilly hugged her back. "We missed you so much. I think Rena missed you more though, all things considered." she said somewhere between a laugh and a sob.**

**"Well I missed you both." Lilly said.**

**"Kaden go wake everyone up. They'll love this. We got into a huge, sticky, messy ice cream toppings fight earlier and everyone stayed and helped Rena clean up. Technically Erin started it. By the way, he's the only married one. He married Lita last month when they went to Vegas. She's due next month, and they're totally in love." Rei said.**

**"I want to hear everything." Lilly said.**

**"We all grew up here in this neighborhood together. The boys lived just over on the next block, too, so it worked out great for us all. They were already here though, when we arrived. Kaden and Setsuna found all of us and sent us here since they were here and Kaden came with. He, Darien, and I were raised together. Mina, Erin, and Serena were, too. Amy and Lita were raised by different parents that live two and three houses down. We all grew up here, but we moved at the beginning of summer, and now all of our parents are moving to be closer to us." Rei explained.**

**Everyone came out and Lilly was surprised by how much everyone had changed. She noticed Serena hung back. "Hey, Sere, what's wrong?" she asked.**

**"Nothing. I was just observing everything." she said.**

**"That's something you'll learn about her. She doesn't jump head-first anymore." Darien said.**

**"I see that." Lilly said.**

**Serena's cell rang. She picked it up. "This better be good, Viv, it's two-thirty in the morning." Serena said.**

**"Um, I m sorry, Serena. I know that it is really late, but I am at the studio. I was going over some of the pictures from the other day and someone deliberately ruined them. I need them re-shot please! They are the ones you and Darien did the other day. I know it is late, but they have to be to the printer by five in the morning. I would not call you if it were not urgent!" she pleaded.**

**"Alright, we'll be there shortly." Serena said.**

**"Who was it?" Kaden asked.**

**"Viv. Darien, you and I are needed at the set. Someone deliberately sabotaged the photos and she has to have them in by five." Serena said.**

**"Alright, grab the gown and I'll run over and grab the suit. You drive." he said. Serena nodded.**

**"Kaden, call Michi and Heather for me, tell them to meet us there. I'll need them this time for sure." Serena said as she stood and went to get the dress.**

**"Serena, Lita, and Darien model. Vivien is their boss. Hence the reason Serena's so tiny." Rei explained as Kaden called.**

**"This better be good, Kaden, it's after two in the morning." Michelle said grumpily.**

**"It is. First off, someone sabotaged the princess photos and they have to be to the printers by five. Serena needs the two of you to meet her at the studio. Second, Lilly's back. Is that good enough?" he asked.**

**"Yes. Tell Rena we'll meet her there. Bring everyone with you." Michelle said and hung up.**

**"Serena, they'll meet you there. They want everyone to come to the studio." Kaden said.**

**Serena groaned. "I'm tired, crabby, my ankle still hurts, and they want to play happy. I'll give them happy. Someone needs to watch the twins. I absolutely refuse to wake them up again and take them out this time of night." Serena said.**

**"I will. I'm not feeling up to going out anymore tonight anyhow." Lita said.**

**"I'll stay, too." Erin said.**

**"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it." Serena said. "They shouldn't be hungry, I just fed them not too long ago." she said.**

**"Get out of here, woman, and be careful not to hurt your ankle worse." Lita said.**

**They made it to the studio just as Michelle and Heather did.**

**"Rena, you OK? You're still limping." Heather said.**

**"I know, it still hurts. I'll be fine, we just need to get this done ASAP." she said.**

**"Rena, when we get done let me take a look at your ankle." Darien said.**

**"I will." she said and ran toward wardrobe. Everything was done as quickly as possible, with Mina and Lilly helping curl her hair. She had Lilly zip up the back of the dress and with heels in hand, ran toward the front of the studio. Midway, she stumbled over the same cord, twisting her already sore ankle. She heard a small pop and felt shooting pain, but ignored it, and continued toward the front. She arrived, slipped on the heels, and set the tiara carefully on top of her head.**

**"Stunning." Lilly said.**

**"In pain." came Serena's remark.**

**"Yeah, you'd never know it." Lilly said.**

**"I'm good at what I do. Darien, what the hell did you do to your head?" Serena asked. He walked in holding a bloody rag to his forehead.**

**"I ran into Zach's cup head-first and it busted. Kaden's going to take my place. Viv said it was OK." he said.**

**"I hope so." Serena said.**

**"If this goes as well as we think it will, then we'll wait and go to the hospital afterward." Darien said.**

**Kaden came out and Serena drank him in. He took one look at her and was very glad that Darien had injured himself.**

**"Places." Vivien called. They took their places. "I changed my mind. We need a moonlit background, by a lake, the moon has to be on her. What is close?" she asked. They groaned.**

**"The rose gardens at the park. Only a few blocks from here, and the moon is full, so let's move." Kaden said. They all moved surprisingly quickly.**

**"Your dress is all wrong, Serena, do you have another one with you?" Vivien asked.**

**She didn't, but she had an idea. "Let me run to my car, and change. Lilly, Rei, Mina, come with me please?" she asked. They followed a limping Serena to her car. "Cover me, I'm conjuring a gown I haven't worn in awhile" she said. With a small flash of light, she'd changed before their eyes. In front of them now stood Princess Serenity herself.**

**"Serenity, are you sure you want to do this?" Rei asked.**

**"Yes. Trust me." she said, and they walked back.**

**"Perfect. Where did you get it?" Vivien asked.**

**"It's something I've had for a long time."**

**"Now he looks all wrong though. Kaden, can you be fixed?" Vivien asked.**

**"I can, but I'm not quite sure what she's up to." he answered.**

**"Go change, Kaden. It will be worth it in the long run." Darien said, catching Serena's drift. It had been in very similar gardens during the Silver Millennium that he'd tried to get her to break her promise to her mother. He had been unsuccessful, but understanding. Kaden returned, changed.**

**"Perfect. You two are the best." Vivien said.**

**"Darien, has your head stopped bleeding yet?" Kaden asked.**

**"No, why?" he asked.**

**"Cause if it had, I was going to make it bleed again." Kaden answered. Everyone laughed.**

**"OK, do we know what we are doing now?" Vivien asked.**

**"Oh yes. I hope your ready cause I'm only doing this once." Kaden said.**

**"We are ready." Vivien said. They got into position and the wind picked up slightly, blowing Serena's hair out behind her just as they snapped the picture. Silence ensued for a few seconds as the two just stayed there staring each other.**

**"The shot was perfect. Thank you both for coming on such short notice and so late. Darien, I hope that your head heals soon." Vivien said.**

**"You owe me." Kaden said to Darien.**

**"I'd say we were even." Darien said. Kaden raised an eyebrow at him but shook the comment off.**

**"Darien, go get your head looked at." Serenity said.**

**"I'm going. How's you're ankle?" he asked.**

**"I don't know. Does not being able to any pressure on it at all qualify as pain?" she asked.**

**"I though it was just sore." he said as they walked, rather he walked she limped, toward the cars.**

**"Was. I stumbled earlier at the studio again, and this time I heard something pop. It'll be OK." she said, wincing as she got into her car.**

**"I think you should get it checked, Rena." he said.**

**"You know something?" she asked.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"For once I think you're right. I can't bend it without pain. Lilly, will you drive please?" Serenity asked.**

**"Um, no. I don't have a license. I've always relied on good ol' public transportation." she said.**

**"I don't trust Mina." she said.**

**"Hey I have a license." Mina said.**

**"Yeah, and a bunch of speeding tickets. No way." Serenity said.**

**"Amy, go with the guys I'll drive." Kaden said.**

**"OK." Amy said and got out. Lilly quickly got out and took her place. Kaden looked at Serenity.**

**"Can you move?" he asked. She got out without trying to put weight on her ankle. She started to hop around to the other side of the car, when Kaden scooped her up.**

**"Thanks." she said softly.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked.**

**"Nothing." she answered as he put her gently in the passenger seat of the car.**

**"We'll talk later." he said as he got into the car.**

**They drove to the hospital in silence. She powered down, and midway pulled on jeans and a shirt. "Sit for a minute." Kaden said. He got out and came around the other side. He picked her up and carried her in.**

**"Oh lord. Serena, I thought you outgrew your klutzy stage." Nicole said upon seeing her in the waiting room.**

**"I was running and tripped over a power cord that runs some equipment at the studio." she said.**

**"Alright, come on back. Can you walk?" Nicole asked.**

**"On one leg." Serena answered.**

**"Alright, I'll get you a chair." Nicole said and got her a wheel chair.**

**"How many stitches did Darien get?" she asked as Nicole wheeled her back.**

**"Nine. It's going to swell and bruise. Lucky for him he's not normal, and in a few days time, you'll never even know. I told him to come back in five days and I'd take the stitches out. How are the twins doing?" she asked.**

**"Growing like ragweed. They weighed in at nine pounds the day before we left. The doctor said they were healthy, but that they might have problems flying. So far though, they haven't fussed at all about their ears. I'm grateful." Serena said.**

**"OK. They sound wonderful." she said wistfully.**

**"Still none?" she asked.**

**"No, and we keep trying." she said.**

**"You've both been checked, had several procedures, and still nothing. I would have thought at least by now. I'm sorry. Here you are trying for the last five years, and I have a one-night stand and wind up with twins. Then your daughter comes home and tells you you're going to be a grandma. Hey, as a way of saying thanks, will you let me use the silver crystal on both of you?" she asked.**

**"I don't know how much difference it will make, but sure." she said with a small smile.**

**"You never know, it could be the answer to your prayers." Serena said.**

**"You're a sweetheart, Serena, like a second daughter to me. You know that?" she asked.**

**"Thanks." she said.**

**"Now about your ankle." she said as she looked at it. An hour and two x-rays later, Nicole had a diagnosis. "You fractured your foot. You also tore ligaments in your ankle. No heels for you for awhile. I need to do a scan of your ankle and see just how bad you tore them." she said. Serena's ankle was scanned. "Well, young lady, you're lucky. They don't need surgery, just plenty of rest and a walking cast, that needs to be as tight as you can stand it, and crutches to keep the stress and weight off the ankle and foot until they heal. OK?" she asked.**

**"Yes." Serena answered. Nicole put the cast on for her and a very tired Serena walked out on crutches.**

**"That's bad, Rena." Kaden said.**

**"Could be worse, I could have to have surgery. I also could actually have broken it instead of fracturing it." she said.**

**"Here I was thinking that you out grew your klutzy stage." he teased.**

**"Did you take everyone else home?" she asked.**

**"Except Lilly, she went to get a soda downstairs. Here she comes now." he said.**

**"How bad?" Lilly asked.**

**"I fractured the foot and tore the tendons. No weight for three weeks, no heels for six." she said.**

**"Ouch." she said.**

**"Tell me about it. She gave me drugs to sleep and help with the pain. I'm going to pump when we get back so the twins have food. I need someone to listen for them and Darien's already sleeping. Mom will be getting up soon, maybe I can stay up till she's up and..."**

**Kaden cut her off. "I'll listen for them, Serena. You just get some rest." he said.**

**"Are you sure? I really don't want to put you through the trouble." Serena said.**

**"They're not trouble, and I don't mind." he said.**

**"Thanks, Kaden. I owe you. Even more for what you did tonight. The idea just hit me all of the sudden when she asked me to change. Thanks for helping us." she said.**

**"You're more than welcome." he said and they went home.**

**"My poor baby." Irene said as Serena hobbled in the front door.**

**"Mom, what are you doing up?" Serena asked.**

**"We were worried about you. Darien said you hurt yourself on the set. What happened?" she asked.**

**"I apparently haven't outgrown my klutzy stage like we thought. I tripped over the same thick wiring twice. Kaden kept me from falling the first time, and the second time I managed to keep my balance. I have a fractured foot and torn ligaments. I don't have to have surgery though." she explained.**

**"So optimistic. The twins have been sleeping since you left. I sent Lita and Erin to bed an hour ago." she said.**

**"Good, maybe they're going to start sleeping longer now. I'm going to go pump some bottles. Then I'm going to bed." she said.**

**"How are you getting upstairs?" Kaden asked.**

**"I'll sleep in the guest bedroom down here. I just need a few things first." she said and hobbled down the hall. She made four bottles, gave them to Kaden, and went to bed.**

**When she woke up, it was noon. "Good morning, sunshine." Darien greeted her from the doorway.**

**"Hello. I suppose it looks worse than it feels?" she asked him.**

**"Yeah. I still can't believe it happened. I heard you fared worse though. A fracture and torn ligaments. You'll know every time the weather changes." Darien said.**

**"Thanks for the heads up. The twins up?" she asked.**

**"No. I just put them down. They started getting fussy and you weren't up so we made them some formula. Is that OK?" he asked.**

**"To me it is. You're the pediatrician, not me." she said.**

**He smiled. "Breast milk is always better, but when its not available, a supplemental high nutrient formula with iron is good." he said.**

**"Right out of the text book. Would you like me to name the author?" she asked.**

**Darien laughed. "You bought one?" he asked.**

**"Nope. I got your dad to send me one." she said.**

**"'General Practitioning For The New Mother.' My dad's latest." he said.**

**"It's helpful, and besides, I like your dad. I trust him, and that's why I only buy his books, or his highly recommended books. I have a whole set now you know. I like to fill my head with helpful hints." she said.**

**"It's cold and rainy, and everyone is here. They don't expect a fashion show, they're just bored." he said.**

**"Good. I have plenty of ways to keep everyone busy. I need to get upstairs, do you think you could help with that or will it hurt your pretty head?" she teased.**

**"I couldn't possibly. I might break a nail." he joked.**

**She threw a pillow at him. He laughed and Kaden came in.**

**"Mornin' sunshine." he greeted Serena.**

**"Hey, beat him up for me, he's being a brat." she said.**

**Kaden looked at Darien, who was still holding the pillow, and laughed.**

**"She needs to go upstairs and get things." Darien said.**

**"What do you need?" Kaden asked.**

**"Never mind, I'll conjure it down here." Serena said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her crutches.**

**"Ooh, miss independent." Kaden teased.**

**"I'm not in the mood, leave me alone." she said dryly.**

**She hobbled out to the living room where she conjured her clothes and everything else she needed to work on. Then she grabbed a change of clothes, went, and changed. She came back out.**

**"Are you hungry?" her mom asked.**

**"I could eat. Any chance there's any of dad's chicken legs left?" she asked.**

**"Coming right up." Irene said.**

**"Hey, you all want something to do, you can help me instead of watch TV and whatever your doing."**

**"What do you need?" Erin asked, scooting over to her.**

**"Go through all of these magazines, in the fashion sections, and tell me what you do and don't like about the clothes. There's boxes of them. I request early copies of every magazine. There are also the last two weeks worth in them. I need opinions. I figured why not start with all my friends, right, Lilly?" she asked, as Lilly plopped down next to her.**

**"Yep." Lilly agreed.**

**"How do you tell them apart?" Ken asked.**

**"Whom?" Lilly, Serena, and Erin asked.**

**"Lilly and Rei. How do you tell them apart?" he asked.**

**"Lilly's an inch taller, her hair is longer and she always wears it back, except at night. She's about an inch taller and thinner. Her eyes are different than Reis Her eyes are usually blue when she has her contacts in." Erin answered.**

**"Or green." Lilly piped up. Erin nodded at his friend's concession. Before Ken could ask how he knew that the subject was changed.**

**"Serena, what's the deal with this shirt? It looks like its been through hell and back, and then put back together." Rei said.**

**"It's fashionable." Serena said.**

**"Wouldn't catch me in it. I like clean cut lines and well put together clothes." Erin said.**

**"Me, too. What's the deal with these destroyed jeans?" Kaden asked.**

**"So, what do you guys want in jeans then?" Serena asked.**

**"Something we can be comfortable in." Erin said.**

**"Something that's new and looks it, with the comfort level of well-worn jeans." Kaden said.**

**"Good. Darien?" she asked.**

**"I hate fitted jeans, but I don't want them falling off my ass either. For work meetings though, I like those stain resistant, waterproof things. Sometimes they feel starchy though." he said.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes it feels like you shouldn't try to sit in them." Nate said.**

**"Good." Serena said. She quickly sketched a pair of pants that had come to mind. "Double duty, gentlemen. Comfort and style. The question is, would you wear them?" she asked and passed around the sketch.**

**"I would if the material was good." Zach said.**

**"OK, let me get this into the computer real quick, and do something." she said, and traced her design with the digital computer pen.**

**"Cool! Where'd you get that?" Zach asked.**

**"Um, it's a prototype Ames invented for me. Very useful, too. All I have to do is trace what I'm working on or do it freestyle. I can write in my own handwriting on the computer, spell check it, and print it. I keep telling her to get a patent on it, but she hasn't." Serena said.**

**"I'd buy one." Ken said.**

**"Yeah, me, too. Sometimes when I'm working on some pictures, I don't want to scan the whole thing, just part of it, but I always end up cropping it and trying to freehand the rest with a mouse. That would work great. I'll pay you if you make me one." Irene said.**

**"OK. I made several at the same time and I have the software for them, too. There's different ways to use it and I put a easy to follow guide in there. It doesn't take up that much room on the computer either. I have them at my parent's. Let me conjure them and then I can show you how to use them. I didn't think they'd be very interesting so I haven't made a patent or anything. I never thought of using them for pictures, though I know they work on them." Amy said, then conjured the pens.**

**Serena and Amy kept everyone busy throughout the day from discussing the pens to discussing fabric patterns. Serena sat on the porch in the cool evening air looking at the moon.**

**"Are you wishing you could go home?" Kaden asked as he dropped a warm jacket over her shoulders.**

**"Thanks. Yes I was. I love it here, don't get me wrong, but I miss how things were that we knew. If we could just figure out the spell, maybe we could go back to normal. I know it's an impossible dream." she said.**

**"No, it's not. Maybe someday we'll find a way to break the spell, or even find a teleporter. We just have to keep trying." he said as he sat next to her.**

**"Do you miss Mars?" she asked**

**"Yes, I do." he said.**

**They sat in silence for a while before they went in for the night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The next week went by too quickly for them all. Kaden had a few business meetings and Serena worked on her designs. Zach helped Amy, who decided to patent her idea. Mina started rehearsals and spent time reacquainting herself with Michael. Nate and Serena spent time together for the media, without them knowing it. Lita and Erin spent time with each other and their families. Michelle and Heather flew back to the States at the beginning of the week to do some work over there. Setsuna and Darien spent time getting to know one another again. Rei and Lilly played catch-up all week, and Rei wrote a few letters to Jason. They flew back at the end of the week.**

**"It feels good to be back." Nate said as he helped Serena with the twins.**

**"Yes it does. Be prepared to be bombarded by the media." Serena warned him.**

**"Oh how well I know." Nate said.**

**"Don't you two ever get tired of it?" Mina asked.**

**"No. Do you? They're taking your pictures now, too, Mina, don't forget. You're the hottest new thing to hit TV, they can't wait to see you act. Serena, you ready to get off this plane?" he asked her.**

**"Yeah. Kaden, is everyone ready?" she asked.**

**"Yes, go ahead and go, Serena, we'll wait on you." he said.**

**She hobbled out of the plane very carefully. Nate followed her with the twins. Darien and Setsuna followed them, and Mina and Michael followed after them. Zach and Amy were the last two off the plane.**

**"Here we go." Serena said, smiling as the media bombarded them.**

**"Serena, is it true that someone pushed you down, and that's how you broke your foot?" a reporter asked.**

**"NO! That's not what happened, I tripped over a cord at the studio when I was running and fractured my foot and tore ligaments. I have a doctor's orders that I am not allowed in heels for six weeks. I will however, be going back to work. When we shoot, I will simply take the cast off and do it barefoot." she answered.**

**"Is it true that Darien Shields is the father of the cutest twins in the world, and that until you went back last week, he didn't know?" another reporter asked.**

**"Yes, that is true. I was afraid to tell him so I left the country instead. I did tell him the first day that we were back in Japan though, and he was very understanding. He loves the girls, and is very helpful." Serena said.**

**"So the two of you are back on good terms?" another reporter asked.**

**"Yes. I hold no hard feelings against her. We have no plans to marry, but we will be raising the twins together. I plan on taking a very active role in their lives. As for Serena, I wish her and Nate good luck." Darien said.**

**"So it is true that you and Nate are a couple?" a reporter asked.**

**"Yes, that is true. We've been seeing each other in secret for awhile, but the last week and a half Nate and I have been found out by all of you nice people." Serena said.**

**"How did you get back into shape after having the twins?" a female reporter asked.**

**"Homemade fruit smoothies. I swear by them and a sensible diet and exercise plan. I have lots of stairs in the house so I am always walking up and down them. Plus, the twins keep me moving a lot. I have also been working on my own fashion line, and I am getting closer to a release date." Serena said**

**"When will we know more about your fashion line?" a reporter asked.**

**"In two months I will be holding a press conference to talk about it. If you will excuse us, we are tired and would like to go home." she said.**

**They shouted more questions at her but she ignored them. Mina was the next to be bombarded with tons of questions. She answered a few, then politely excused herself. This went on until they ran out of people to question.**

**"Finally." Serena said as she plopped down on an overstuffed couch.**

**"I hear that." Lilly said, joining her. "Geeze, I knew you're famous, I just didn't realize how famous." Lilly said.**

**"I knew that was going to happen the minute they caught wind of the truth." Darien said.**

**"Truth?" Lilly asked.**

**"About the twins." Serena said.**

**"It was inevitable. Thank God we didn't have to deal with luggage. I am glad that Serena used her head and decided to send it back magically." Kaden said as he took a seat next to Serena.**

**"You look stressed. Are you OK?" she asked him.**

**"Yeah, I'm OK. I was hoping to get more from this case than I m going to, but it looks like their going to loose the settlement." Kaden said.**

**"That's bad?" Lilly asked.**

**"Yes. If they don't get paid, I don't get paid." Kaden said, sliding to the floor. Serena scooted over so she was behind him and rubbed his shoulders.**

**"Do you know what vacation means?" Serena asked.**

**Kaden smiled. "Yes, I do. I told you I was writing it off as a business trip. That feels good, when did you learn to do that?" he asked as she made the tension in his shoulder drain.**

**"I got bored a last year and took a couple classes." Serena answered.**

**"You're good. If modeling ever ends you could make money making people forget their troubles." he said. They all laughed.**

**"So, what's for dinner?" Lita asked.**

**"Pizza?" Lilly suggested.**

**"Ooh, that sounds good. We haven't had pizza in awhile." Rei said.**

**Serena smiled. "I'll order it, but someone else has to leave to go pick it up." she said.**

**They all groaned at the thought of moving.**

**"Can we conjure leftovers from somewhere that won't miss them?" Rei asked.**

**"Why does everyone ask me if they can use their powers?" Serena asked.**

**"Because you're the leader." Lita said.**

**"Since when?" she asked.**

**"Always." Mina answered.**

**"No I'm not. You guys kicked me out, and never asked me to rejoin you. Yes, we're friends, but that has nothing to do with magic business." Serena said.**

**"She has a point." Kaden said as Serena worked his tired tense muscles.**

**"Someone ought to do that for you, Rena." Lilly said.**

**"Is that an offer?" Serena asked.**

**Lilly smiled. "I think you get to wait a few more hours." Lilly answered.**

**Serena laughed. "You are such a tease, Lilly." she said.**

**"Alright. All those in favor of reelecting Serena say 'I.' Opposed, 'nay.'" Rei said.**

**"I." everyone said.**

**"You're officially the leader again, Serena, now do you care or not?" Rei asked.**

**"Be careful and cover you tracks. I'm not hungry." Serena said.**

**"Why not?" Lita asked.**

**"Because unlike you all, I ate on the plane. I packed some freshly grilled burgers, steaks, chicken legs, dogs, and all the trimmings, and no one but the guys and me ate. You all were to busy carrying on or sleeping. I ate a steak, some chicken legs, some potato salad, and some green beans about four hours ago. The company jet comes equipped with a microwave, so I used it." Serena explained.**

**"I don't suppose any of that is left? Rei asked.**

**"In the fridge. Dad grilled enough to last a week. He's just proud of the new grill I bought him. He said he'll never complain about not getting the grill going again. Said he was going to donate the old one. I liked it because it was stainless steel and it hooked up to propane. He likes it 'cause it has it's own stove, two cooking levels, a spit strong enough to grill a turkey, and a warming plate." Serena said.**

**"That thing was huge." Lilly said.**

**"Yeah, I know. I got mom a new computer and Ames helped her set it up and transfer everything. The hard drive is bigger, the monitor's flat and it runs faster." Serena said.**

**"You're bribing your parents, Serena." Darien said.**

**"It doesn't seem to be working though." she said. They laughed.**

**"I don't think it matters that you want them to stay. It's all the more reason for them to move here." Amy said, as she sat down with a plate of food.**

**"Ooh, I wasn't hungry, but now I am." Serena said.**

**"I hear that." Kaden said, as he got up and went to the kitchen. Serena and the boys followed.**

**"Hey, Rena, how come you hang out with the guys so much?" Lilly asked.**

**"Lack of feminine company, besides they can tell me who's winning the football game and not roll their eyes at me." she said.**

**"Food and football, now there's a combination." Darien said.**

**There men all agreed.**

**"Hey, you all know what we're lacking?" Serena asked.**

**"What?" Kaden asked.**

**"Beer." she said, and they laughed.**

**"I thought you said, and I quote, 'I'm never going to drink again. I had the worst hangover the next day, and I had a hell of a time hiding it from your brother.' Change your mind?" he asked.**

**She laughed. "You're evil." she said.**

**"When did you get drunk?" Lita asked.**

**"I thought I told you all this. It was at the party that we had. You know, before I left when you all decided to go to that, hell, I don't even remember where you all went anymore. It's irrelevant, but that's when the girls and Darien saw Kaden kiss me during that drunken game of Truth or Dare. That was a few days before that battle when I got my back tore up, and before I knew that I was pregnant." Serena said.**

**"You seem to have all sorts of fun." Lilly said.**

**"Tons." Serena said dryly, as she dished herself up a big bowl of potato salad.**

**"So, now that we're all back, what are we going to do?" Lita asked.**

**"I'm out of commission for another week still, so I'm going to work on my designs. Mina's supposed to be filming. I don't know what anyone else is doing." Serena said.**

**"I'm going to the school for freshman orientation. That way I know my way around better. Afterward, I think I'll work on another computer program for Serena. Maybe if I finish it I can patent it, too. With any luck, the pen will take off and I can sell the manufacturing rights to some big company and make some money from it." Amy said.**

**"I'm going to set up a free clinic around here." Darien said.**

**"That's something New York always needs." Amy said.**

**"Is that a 'I'm going to help'?" Darien asked.**

**"Sure, if you want my help." Amy said.**

**"You're the genius, not me." Darien said.**

**"I can help you guys find a suitable building." Lilly offered.**

**"What do you know about New York?" Kaden asked her.**

**"Not much, but I have a real estate license, so I can help, so can Rena if she's not too busy." Lilly said.**

**"I'm going to go with Ames to orientation, then hang over Kaden's shoulder till I annoy the hell out of him or learn something, whichever comes first." Rei said.**

**"What about Jason?" Zach asked.**

**"We haven't forgotten about him. He still has a week left." Serena said.**

**"How's he handling things?" Nate asked.**

**"He's lost a little weight, but he's managing. I think he'll open his mouth before he ever cheats on Rei again." Darien said.**

**"Have I said thank you?" Rei asked.**

**"No. It's not something we expected from you." Serena said.**

**"Thank you then." Rei said.**

**"Mark it on the calendar, it will never happen again." Michael said.**

**Rei gave him a dirty look. He laughed.**

**"Well, Michael and I are both filming his dad's show. We're going to have a late start. Not until November, but People already seem to want to know more." Mina said.**

**"Maybe I'll tag along one day if the two of you don't mind." Serena said.**

**"Why would we mind? My dad's a big fan of yours. You know that." Michael said.**

**"Yeah, knowing your luck, Rena, you'll get a small part and it will turn you from model to actress." Mina said.**

**"I like modeling, thank you." she said. Mina smiled.**

**The twins woke up from their nap an hour later. Serena fed them and changed them. Then she decided to take them for a walk. Her phone rang on the way back. "Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hello, Rena. What are you up to?" Setsuna asked.**

**"I went for a walk and took the twins and the puppies with me, why?" she asked.**

**"Just wondering. I take it you're back in New York?" she asked.**

**"Yes I am. Why?" she asked.**

**"I'm bored. I thought maybe if you weren't too exhausted, we could try to locate two certain Outer Generals. Lilly and Hotaruwould like that, you know." she said.**

**"Have you talked to Lilly to see if she might already know where they are?" Holly's voice came over the line.**

**"No. Can't you find them?" Serena asked.**

**"We've been trying." Hotarusaid.**

**"OK, when I get these guys back to the house, come on over and we'll get on the computer and start exhausting my money and resources." Serena said.**

**"Yay! Thanks, Rena, you're the best! Here's Setsuna back." she said and handed her the phone.**

**"How long until you get home?" she asked.**

**"About ten minutes if you let me go now." Serena said.**

**"OK, be careful, Rena. We'll meet at your house in fifteen." Setsuna said and hung up.**

**"Come on, guys, we have to meet Setsuna now." she said to the dogs. They came back from sniffing around a grassy area and followed her.**

**"Do you always take them with you?" a deep male voice asked.**

**"Yes. I know better than to walk alone. Scary people like you hide around every corner." Serena said with laughter in her tone.**

**"Hey now, Princess, what do you have to be scared of from me?" he asked.**

**"Nothing. It's ironic though. Sets, Holly, and I were just talking about you and your brother." she said.**

**"Really? All good I hope. I don't suppose that means that Lilly's with you, does it?" he asked.**

**"At the house. See that small thing not too far away?" she asked.**

**"Yeah. That your place?" he asked.**

**"Yep. All twenty-one bedrooms of it." she said.**

**"Geeze, woman, what are you doing, running a hotel?" he asked.**

**"No, Travis. Not a hotel. Everyone pretty much lives with me. Except Kaden. He tends to go home every once in awhile." she said.**

**"So you do have everyone then, huh? Where are the Outers staying?" he asked.**

**"Various places. Heather and Michelle live together when they're home. Setsuna and Hotaru live together because she had to keep an eye on her when she came into her powers. One wrong move and we could all be dead. Sets and Darien are seeing each other again though. Jason's not around because he cheated on Rei and Darien and I sent him off for two weeks with a no contact order. He still has a week left. Ames and Zach are together. Nate and I are seeing each other for publicity. He and I both model. Lita and Erin are together. She's expecting next month. Rei and Amy are both due next year some time. Mina and Michael just got back together. I don't think it will be to long before she's pregnant either. They're both acting, by the way. Let's see, that leaves Lilly. I don't know too much about her, she just came back last weekend with her memory fully intact. I know she grew up over there in Japan like the rest of us, but she was separated from us until last weekend. So, what's your story?" she asked.**

**"Why don't we wait until we get to your place?" he asked.**

**"Suit yourself. We just got back today from Japan, so I'm guessing by now everyone's asleep except the guys." Serena said.**

**"Still so regal." Travis said.**

**"Still such a pain in my ass." Serena countered.**

**"So what's the deal with you and Kaden if your seeing Nate for publicity?" he asked.**

**"There isn't one. Kaden doesn't remember there ever being an 'us'. No, I'm not standing on the sidelines, I'm just moving on." Serena said.**

**"Darien's OK with all this, too?" he asked.**

**"Darien helps with the publicity. He let me out of the promise I made to my mother. I can't ask any more than that." she said.**

**"So your twins, who's the father?" he asked.**

**"Darien." she answered.**

**"Figures. Did he know before the end about you and Kaden?" he asked.**

**"Everyone that wasn't supposed to know knew. Even told him I was pregnant. He told me just recently that even if we hadn't died he wouldn't have married me. I think he and Sets would have eloped." Serena said.**

**"Your dogs aren't much good guarding. I've been following you since you left your house." he said.**

**"I know. They don't think you're a threat to me so they didn't attack. Media now, is another thing. One of them bit a reporter that got too close to the house while we were gone. He couldn't say anything because he was trespassing on private property. I own all seventeen acres of this plus the orchards in the back. How'd you make it over the fence?" she asked.**

**"I turned it off magically then turned it back on. How'd the reporter get in?" he asked.**

**"He cut the power. It's since been repaired and straightened. In more ways than one. Be prepared to be bombarded." she said as they walked up the driveway.**

**"Go." she said to the two dogs and they ran off playing.**

**"They're smart. How old are they?" he asked.**

**"About five months, give or take." Serena said.**

**"What are they then, if they're that big and only five months?" he asked.**

**"Wolf hounds. Gorgeous, aren't they? I got them to breed and to be playmates. Lila and Duster." she said.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Lila is short for Lilac and Duster is short for Dust Buster. Lila likes to play in the lilacs and lilies. Duster, well, he eats anything, good or bad. They're not always bright." she said laughing.**

**"Then they picked their own names in essence?" he asked.**

**"Pretty much." Serena said as she unlocked the doors. Darien pulled them open from the other side.**

**/"Hmm, you always find something, don't you, Rena?" he asked.**

**"Yep. Hey, take the girls for me so I can go talk to my sister before you drag her off." she said.**

**"Sure. Come in, Travis. Make yourself at home. Following Serena would be a good option, or hanging out with the guys in the den. They're watching football and drinking beer." Darien said.**

**"I think I'll go with number two." Travis said.**

**"Wise man." Darien said. Travis laughed.**

**"So, how come you left Princess with the two little ones?" he asked.**

**"She left without telling me where she was going. That's mostly my fault, too. She was late to the battle again. We didn't give her time to explain why, just kicked her off the team. I broke up with her shortly after that without knowing she was pregnant. I didn't want to talk to her though, or talk about her so I couldn't find out. I didn't find out until last week when they came back for a visit. Then we talked things over, and I got transferred here. I'm staying in her guesthouse out back." he said as they walked toward the den. "This is where I leave you to go put these two angels in bed. She shouldn't have gone for a walk in the first place with that foot, but she won't listen." Darien said.**

**"Has she ever?" Travis asked.**

**"Nope." Darien said, and walked down the hall.**

**Travis opened the door that led to the den and walked in.**

**"Well, well, well, look what the Princess found this time." Nate said.**

**"I can leave." Travis said.**

**"Nah, he's being a jerk. Kaden smacked him for a smart remark awhile ago and he's smarting over it." Michael said**

**"Come in, sit down, make yourself comfortable." Lilly said.**

**"Hey you." Travis said as he grabbed a seat next to her. "Long time, no see. Where'd you take off to anyhow?" he asked.**

**"I had to get out of there it was stifling me. When I got my memories back I couldn't sit still anymore. I left in search of Serena and found everyone with her. She seems to have this uncanny ability to attract all of us." Lilly said.**

**"You sure as hell scared us, Lilly. You could have told us where you took off to. A letter, a phone call, an e-mail, something, to let us know you weren't dead." he said.**

**"I know, but I also knew you'd come looking for me when I didn't turn back up." Lilly said.**

**"Ugh, if this is going to be some make up session with the two of you, take it to your room, Lilly." Nate said.**

**Kaden smacked him along side the head again. "Leave her alone, ass-breath." Kaden said.**

**"I like this. Kaden has been in a bad mood since we left Japan." Lilly explained.**

**"If it makes you all feel better, Lilly and I grew up together. Not far from where you all grew up. We just had no way of knowing that until the attacks started coming. Thank gods by that time we had our memories, except Lilly, we could fight. Then just recently, we heard about you all fighting over there, and put two and two together. To our knowledge, Lilly still didn't have her memories the last time we saw her. She simply left us all a note saying she was leaving and not to worry about her. I wanted to strangle her when I found it. I gave her a few weeks and then came looking for her. I figured whatever she got in her system should be out by now." Travis said.**

**"I think what's in her system is a certain blonde with blue eyes that eats like it's going out of style and still stays model thin." Kaden said.**

**"That's probably true." Travis said.**

**"Speaking of which, where is she anyhow?" Lilly asked.**

**"She went to talk to her sister and said she'd be back when she was done." Darien said coming in.**

**"Poor thing, you're just going to die the five minutes that she's taken away from you, aren't you?" Nate asked sarcastically.**

**"Yes, I am." Darien answered back just as sarcastically.**

**"I'm going to bed." Nate said and left the room.**

**"What's the score?" Darien asked.**

**"Zip, zip." Lilly answered.**

**"Maybe Rena was wrong, maybe Lilly can do something other than giggle with the girls." Darien said. Lilly started throwing throw pillows at him.**

**"Behave." Travis said to her. She quit throwing pillows and turned her attention to the TV.**

**"Hey, Kaden, she listens." Darien said.**

**"I see that. What a remarkable discovery. What else don't we know about you, Lilly?" he asked.**

**"Um, I'm married to Travis." she said quickly. Kaden turned and looked at her.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, that's part of the reason he worried so much. I sorta left out that little detail, huh?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, and not so little either." Kaden said.**

**"Well I was afraid you'd ship me straight back to him if I told you." she said.**

**"I would have, too." Kaden said.**

**"Come on, it's not that big of deal." Lilly said.**

**"Yes it is." Travis said.**

**"Well, you know what, all my life you've been telling me what to do, and I've done it. I finally do one thing for myself and it's a big deal." she said icily.**

**"Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Travis suggested.**

**"No. I'm not moving. For once in your life get it through your stubborn head. I'm not a child anymore. So I highly suggest you stop treating me like one. I had enough of that growing up in the Silver Millennium from Kaden. I don't need it from my husband." she spat. She stood and walked very quickly out the doors.**

**"Ouch." Kaden said.**

**"I thought she'd had enough time to cool her heels. I guess I was wrong." Travis said.**

**"I'm not one to give advice considering my own mistakes, but she has a point. Just from the last few days that we've spent around her, she seems remarkably mature. When you came in, immediately I saw her retreat within herself. It seems like she's scared of disappointing you. The more she tries to please you though, the more you take advantage of it. I did that with Serena, and look at where we're at. I'm not saying do what I did. Far from it. I am saying though, give her room to spread her wings and learn how to fly or you'll end up single faster than you can think it." Darien said.**

**"So now what?" he asked.**

**"Let her cool off then go talk to her. Knowing Lilly, she's in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream." Kaden said.**

**"She never used to do this. It wasn't until recently that she got restless." Travis said.**

**"It wasn't until about a year ago that I started getting restless." Serena's voice floated in from the doorway.**

**Travis looked at her. "How come you're so smart?" he asked.**

**"Because I was bred to be." she answered.**

**"That, and you wanted to be just like your mother." Kaden said.**

**She nodded her head. "Lilly's in the kitchen crying into chocolate ice cream. She doesn't cry, so you better go talk to her before she loses it" Serena suggested.**

**"Thanks, Serena." Travis said as he passed her.**

**"Gentlemen. I'm going to bed. I'm going to go up the steps butt-first, so if any of you want to watch and laugh, be my guest." Serena said, and turned to leave.**

**"Hold on, Serena. I'll help you up the stairs." Kaden said.**

**They walked in silence to the stairs. Then he picked her up and carried her to room. "Serena, why are you with Nate?" he asked as he set her on her bed.**

**"Because he asked me out and I said yes. Besides, he's not that bad. I like him." Serena said.**

**"I suppose he's not. Doesn't it bother you that he looks at other women?" he asked.**

**"No. I look at other men, so, all fair. It works though. He and I both model when he's not getting in trouble. He doesn't need me for my money, and I try to keep him from getting into trouble. We're also famous in our own right, so neither of us is using the other for fame. He's good with the twins. We're compatible, and now a days, that's pretty darn good." Serena said.**

**"You could do better." Kaden said.**

**"With whom?" she asked.**

**"Just about anyone." Kaden said.**

**"How do I know that they wont go out with me for my fortune and their fifteen minutes of fame?" she asked.**

**He sighed. She had a point. "I don't know. I just wish you would think about yourself once in a while." Kaden said and left her.**

**It took all of her willpower not to call him back and tell him the whole truth.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**For all of them the next few years flew by.**

**Amy and Zach got married just before they had a girl named Elizabeth. Then they promptly turned around and had a boy named Zach Jr. for his father and called him Jr. She patented her scanner pen and made her first million.**

**Mina's acting career took off. She married Michael during the show's second season.**

**Rei studied hard, but got bored with school and decided to sing instead. She made herself famous with a few nudges from Serena in the right direction. After Jason came back they had twins, a boy, James and a girl, Katherine. Jason continued to model.**

**Darien and Setsuna married as soon as they found out she was pregnant. They moved into Serena's guest house and expanded it by adding four more bedrooms and bathrooms. They have a son, Domanic, and another on the way.**

**Lita and Erin had a boy, Christopher, fondly called Risk, then a girl, Ella, shortly after. She continues to model. Erin finished his law degree but got sucked into acting by his well-meaning sister, Mina. He became a regular on their show. They're having some marital problems and not many think it will last.**

**Michelle and Heather adopted two boys, Rick and Ryan.**

**Lilly joined the modeling world. Shortly after, she and Travis filed for divorce. Lilly moved in with Serena, and Travis lives nearby. They remain friends.**

**Hotaruhooked up with, and eventually married Dave Travis' brother. They have a daughter Ellen.**

**Last but not least, that brings us to Serena, Kaden, and Nathaniel. Serena and Nate called it quits after a year. He married Samantha Travis' younger sister. They have a daughter, Haley, and live fifteen minutes from Serena. Serena and Kaden are both currently single. They both still think the other doesn't remember. The twins are now eight.**

**"Angel, take a break, eat something." Vivien said.**

**"Thank you, Viv. I'm starving." she said.**

**"You're always starving, Momma." Grace said.**

**"I'm always working, too, Munchkin." she said as she grabbed a muffin and took a bite.**

**"We're just about done." Gray, Vivien's husband said.**

**"Thank God." Rini said.**

**Serena laughed. "It's not that bad. You've only been here for a few hours." Darien said as he planted a kiss on Rini's cheek, then Grace's.**

**"We're bored, Daddy." Rini said.**

**"I know. After this, your mom and I are going to take you to the amusement park, just like we promised. Just be patient." he said.**

**"They have limitless patience when it comes to standing in line for a ride, but not when we drag them into work with us." Serena said with a laugh.**

**"How's your stomach, Rena?" he asked.**

**"Just fine now. I'm starving. I finally have an appetite again. Damn flu. It picks you up and drops you on your ass." she said as she finished her muffin.**

**"On the bright side, the girls had it at the same time." Setsuna said as she joined them.**

**"Hey, you. I was wondering if you were going to show up." Darien said, and gave her a kiss.**

**"Mmm. More of that later. Anyhow, Kaden wants you to call him when you're done, Rena. Something about the fabric that you ordered." she said.**

**Serena groaned. "It better be the right stuff this time. I've sent it back twice now. The next time I'm going to take it back personally and shove it where the sun don't shine." she muttered.**

**The rest of the shoot went well. Serena called Kaden as she walked to the dressing room.**

**"Hey, I take it you got my message?" Kaden asked.**

**"Yes I did. Is it the right stuff this time?" she asked.**

**"Yes. They sent you extra at no charge as an apology." Kaden said.**

**"Good. I'll use it. How'd the case go this morning?" she asked.**

**"Great. She got her seven million dollar settlement and I raked in my thirty-five percent. I could quit now and never have to worry about working again." he said.**

**"Yeah, but then you'd be bored." she said as she slipped off her skirt.**

**"What are you doing?" he asked.**

**"Changing. We just got done. Darien and I promised the girls a trip to the amusement park if they would come with us, and behave. That's where we're all off to." she said.**

**"Fun. I think I'll join you." Kaden said.**

**"Be my guest. I'm stopping somewhere to get food. I'm starving again. It's nice to have my appetite back." Serena said.**

**"Remind you of when you were pregnant?" he asked.**

**"Too much. Except the fever and the stuffy, runny nose. That's one thing I never had when I was pregnant." Serena said.**

**"So, where are you stopping?" he asked.**

**"McD's. I owe the girls, and I'm not going to feed them everything they want at the park 'cause I don't want to clean up after them. How's Lila? Does she seem to be doing okay? I know her labor was long this time." Serena said.**

**"She's fine, eating, drinking, and wanting to be back outside with her mate. The pups are all healthy, too. I think the runt is cute. Lila's really good with it. She lets it feed first. She seems to know that it needs more nourishment from her. She's been pretty good about going out for a short time and coming back in. Better than last time." Kaden said.**

**"Good. Damn, hold on, I have to set you down." Serena said and set the phone down. She pulled on her shirt and picked the phone back up. "Hey, meet us at the one on the way to the park." she said.**

**"OK. Those munchkins give you any trouble today?" he asked.**

**"No more than the usual 'I'm bored, mama,'" she answered.**

**"Think they'll mind if I tag along?" he asked.**

**"No, they idolize you. I'm going to go now. I'll see you there." she said. They hung up.**

**Serena walked out in her jeans and tank top. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and sunglasses perched on top of her head. "How do you do it?" Darien asked as she joined them.**

**"Do what?" she asked.**

**"Manage to look like a teenager." Darien answered.**

**"Good genes?" she suggested.**

**"Mom looked like that, too. Not as thin though." Setsuna said.**

**"Except Mom was never caught dead in jeans outside the palace." Serena said.**

**"Hey, Daddy, can we get food before we go?" Grace asked.**

**"I already planned to." Serena said.**

**"Good, 'cause I'm starving." Grace said, sounding just like her mother.**

**"Puhlease, Grace. You're just saying that 'cause you want to be just like her. I'm going to be a doctor like Daddy." Rini announced.**

**"Hey, guess what, ladies." Serena said.**

**"What?" they asked in unison.**

**"Kaden's meeting us at McDonald's, and then going to the park with us." Serena said.**

**"Yay!" they screamed. Serena smiled as they ran ahead to the car.**

**"How'd you swing that one?" Darien asked.**

**"I didn't, he volunteered. He won that big case this morning, so he's on top of the world." Serena answered.**

**"Look at us. Models. Doctors. Lawyers. Actors. Singers. Surgeons. Who would have thought that the Crown Princess and her friends, also princesses, would be doing this? And be parents?" Setsuna asked.**

**Serena stopped for a moment. "I don't know. We are really, really lucky." Serena answered.**

**"No kidding." Darien said. "OK, girls, who's going with whom?" Darien asked.**

**"I'm going with Mama." Rini said.**

**"Me, too." Grace said.**

**"Are you sure? We're not stopping till we get to the restaurant." Darien said.**

**"We're sure." they said in unison.**

**"I have a DVD they're watching." Serena said.**

**"Traitors." Darien said with a wink.**

**"We'll both ride with you to the park from the restaurant." Rini said.**

**"Yeah, Daddy. Don't be jealous." Grace said**

**"Okay, girls, behave for your mom. She really tries hard, you know." Setsuna said.**

**"We know. We love her." Rini said.**

**"OK, Ladies, Kaden's going to wonder where we are." Serena said, and they scrambled into their booster seats.**

**"Drive safe." Darien called.**

**"I will. I'm hauling precious cargo." Serena said.**

**They ate and got ready to leave. "OK ladys are you sure you want to ride with your dad?" Serena asked.**

**"We're sure! We already finished watchig the dvd on the way over. Besides it will give u a short break from us!" Grace answered.**

**She had just pulled out of McDonald's when a speeding truck sideswiped the passenger side. Kaden and Darien jumped out of their vehicles and ran over to her car. There was nothing left of the passenger side. "Thank God the girls were with you." Kaden said to Darien as he ran around to Serena's side of the mangled car. She lay there, buckled in with the front and side airbags deployed. Kaden punctured both of them. She was a mess. Her face was cut and and she was bleeding from a gash in her forehead. "Darien, get over here, she's hurt." Kaden hollered.**

**"How bad?" Darien asked. Her face was pale, and her nose was bleeding. She had various cuts on her neck and arms. Her right foot sat at an odd angle. "The seat belt and airbags helped." Darien said. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey, angel eyes. Don't move. Can you talk to us?" he asked.**

**She was confused for a minute. As she looked around it all made sense. "My body's healing itself. My foot's killing me and my head hurts. My back hurts, too, and my right leg's kinda tingly, like its falling asleep. My name is Serena Kingston and I have two daughters, Rini and Grace. We were just at McDonald's. You're Darien and that's Kaden. Sound right?" she asked.**

**"You hit it all right on the nose. The paramedics are on their way. I can hear the sirens from here. Just stay still, Princess, and try to stay conscious." Kaden said.**

**"Trying." Serena said.**

**"Does your neck hurt?" Darien asked.**

**"Yes. Everything hurts. How's the other person?" she asked.**

**"Dead." Darien said.**

**She shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "How are the girls?" she asked.**

**"They're safe. Setsuna's with them. Darien was right behind you. How come you didn't go when you had the chance?" Kaden asked.**

**"I don't know. I just had this urgency to take it slow. I'm glad I did, otherwise it would have been two adults and three kids instead of just me. My head really hurts. Kaden, promise that you'll ride to the hospital with me. I don't want to go alone." Serena said.**

**"I promise, Princess. They're here. I'll see you in the ambulance." he said.**

**The paramedics questioned her cut her seatbelt, and rushed her to the hospital. Her right foot was broken, she had whiplash, her back was sprained, she had some cuts that had to be stitched, and she had a concussion. The majority of her injuries was just bruising. "You lucked out." Darien said as he came back in.**

**"No, it was probably worse, but healing powers are nice." she said.**

**"What did they give you for pain?" Darien asked.**

**"Morphine." she answered.**

**"Hey, Darien's going to bring the girls back one at a time. Are you up for it?" Kaden asked.**

**"Yes. I need to see them." she said.**

**"OK. I'm going to leave you for a bit now so you can see the girls." Kaden said.**

**"Thank you, Kaden." she said softly.**

**"You're welcome." he said and left as Darien brought Grace and Rini in.**

**"The doctor said you could see them both at the same time." Darien said.**

**Serena smiled. "Hey, sorry we missed the park today." she said softly.**

**"It's OK, we can go when you're better. You are going to get better, right?" Rini asked.**

**"Yeah. I have to stay here for the night, but I'm going to get better. It's going to be awhile before I can go to the park with you guys again, but maybe if the weather holds your dad can take you this weekend. How does that sound?" she asked.**

**"No, we'll wait until you're better." Grace said.**

**"It's probably going to be a couple months, ladies." she said.**

**"Why?" Rini asked.**

**"Because when the truck hit Mommy's car, he hurt her on the inside, too. The inside will take longer to heal than the outside." Darien explained.**

**"Like when we get sores that we can't see and they take forever to heal?" Grace asked.**

**"Yes, Grace, just like that." Serena said.**

**"Oh. Well I guess it would be OK if Daddy took us then. Can Kaden still come?" Rini asked.**

**"That's up to him, ladies." Serena said.**

**"OK. Daddy said they gave you medicine to make you sleep. Can we stay with you till you go to sleep?" Grace asked.**

**"If you want. I promise I'm not going to die." Serena said.**

**Rini started crying. "What if you do though?" she asked.**

**"Then your daddy and all of your aunts and uncles will help you to be strong. Just remember, ladies, it's okay to hurt and it's okay to cry. Come let me give you a hug before this medicine makes me to sleepy." Serena said. Grace was crying now, too, as they both climbed up on the bed and hugged their mother. "I love you, Rini and Grace. So much. I promise when you guys come back tomorrow, I'll still be here, OK?" she asked. They both nodded. "I'll tell you what, we'll pretend that we're at home and I'll let the two of you stay up here on the bed until Daddy says you have to go. Okay?" she asked. They both nodded and laid down beside her, not an easy task considering the small hospital bed.**

**After fifteen minutes Serena was sound asleep. "Come on, girls, let's go home and let Mommy rest." Darien said softly. Both girls were reluctant to move. "Give her a kiss on the cheek, and we'll go get ice cream, OK?" he asked.**

**"OK." they said softly. They gave their mom a kiss and got down. They walked out into the bright waiting room.**

**"How is she?" Kaden asked.**

**"Sleeping now. I think the girls are more scared and worried than she is. Let's head to the house, and we'll stop and pick up you car." Darien said.**

**"Thanks." Kaden said.**

**"Not a problem. I told the girls I'd get them ice cream anyhow. Serena let them crawl up there with her until she fell asleep. They didn't want to leave. They're afraid she's going to die." Darien said.**

**Kaden knelt down to their level. "Hey, I promise that I won't let your mom die, OK?" he said.**

**"OK." they said in unison.**

**"Daddy, I don't want ice cream." Rini said.**

**"Me either. I just want to go home." Grace agreed.**

**"I have to take Kaden by the restaurant to get his car. Then I promise, we'll all go home. OK? We're just waiting on your aunt to get back." Darien said.**

**"How is she?" Setsuna asked Darien as she came up the hallway.**

**He pulled her into a hug. "She'll be fine. She's bruised up and her right foot's broken again. Most of it's cuts and bruises. In time she'll heal." he said.**

**Setsuna rested her head on his shoulder. "God, it scared the hell out of me, Darien." she said softly.**

**"I know. If she had gone when she had the chance, it would have been us instead. Did Lita come get Dom?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. I promised we'd tell them everything as soon as we got back. The accident got me upset and stressed. I'm a little woozy still." she said.**

**"We have to run Kaden by the restaurant. The girls are staying with us tonight 'cause they may have nightmares. Shall we go?" he asked.**

**"Yeah." she said and lifted her head. Darien slid his arm around her waist and they walked out the hospital doors.**

**They drove Kaden to the restaurant in silence. They all arrived back at the mansion at the same time.**

**"Hey, how is she, what happened?" Lita asked as they walked in the door.**

**"She'll be fine. She has a concussion and a broken foot with some minor cuts and bruises. They're keeping her overnight to keep an eye on her and make sure they didn't miss anything. They gave her morphine to make her sleep. They'll probably do a CT scan and make sure nothing's wrong with her head. She has whiplash and her back is sprained. When she comes home tomorrow she'll be on bed rest." Darien said.**

**"Thank the gods it's not more serious than that." Mina said.**

**"The girls are really shook up right now, considering we saw the whole thing happen. They've been in to see her, but they're taking this pretty hard. they even turned down ice cream. If you all could offer them a little moral support, we would all be eternally grateful." Kaden said. The girls took that as their cue to leave.**

**"The guy was speeding when he hit her. He was pronounced dead at the scene. He flew through the windshield. Alcohol was a major factor. The only reason Rena's injuries weren't more serious is because of the airbags and she was wearing her seat belt. The thing is, she had had a chance to go just a few moments before the truck hit her. She hesitated. If she hadn't, it would have been five of us." Darien said.**

**"My God. You're saying if she'd gone when she had the chance, you all would have been the ones that got hurt. You guys are very lucky." Mina said.**

**"Did anyone call Rei and tell her what happened?" Kaden asked.**

**"I was waiting to get the full story first." Lilly said.**

**"We'll know more tomorrow. She doesn't need to come home just yet. She only has a week left of her tour anyhow, tell her to finish it up before she comes home." Kaden said. Lilly nodded and went into the kitchen with her cell phone.**

**"The girls are going to stay with Sets and i tonight they may have nightmares. Hell i may after that scene. Im going to check Grace's sugars and give her, her shot after dinner." Darein explained to everyone left. Kaden nodded and left to pace the gardens Serena favored.**

**Lilly found him still there after dinner. "Kaden i know you care about her. I do too. I also know sitting out here brooding isn't helping. Come inside and eat. Lita made you a plate anyway. She left it for you in the microwave." she said gently.**

**Kaden studied her for a minute without saying anything. He sighed heavily " OK Lilly you're right. I'm coming in now. Did Darien already take the girls?" he asked.**

**Lilly nodded her head "He told them they could go see her tomorrow, since theres no school. That seemed to make it a little easier on them." She answerd.**

**Kaden went in ate and attempted to go to sleep. Around 3am he dozed off into a fitfull slumber filled with screeching tires, breaking glass, and a broken and bloody Angel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 15**

**Serena's surgery went better than expected, and she recovered quickly at home. Soon enough, she was back on her feet and modeling again.**

**"It is hard to believe that two months ago, you were all bruised and bloody and in the hospital." Vivien said.**

**"I know. I look good, huh?" she asked.**

**"Yes you do. Are you ready to go home now?" Kaden asked.**

**"Yes. I'll see you in three weeks, Vivien." she called as they all walked out the door. She still had a very slight, barely noticeable limp.**

**"So, Serena, how about shopping?" Lilly asked.**

**"Not today. I need to rest. My hip's giving me a bit of hell." she said.**

**"Tomorrow then?" Lilly asked.**

**"Ask me when I get up in the morning." Serena said.**

**"OK." Lilly said and got in her car. She'd finally gotten her license a few years ago.**

**They all drove back to the house. "Hey, Mama." Rini greeted her.**

**"Hey, Sweetie. Are you feeling better?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, but I don't want to push it. My throat's still sore." Rini said. She'd come home sick the day before and been diagnosed with strep throat.**

**"Grace will be home soon, then the two of you and your dad will work on that volcano for your science project, OK?" she asked. Rini nodded and dozed back off. "You can always tell when they're actually sick. They always sleep." Serena said as she touched the sleeping girl's head gently.**

**"They're just like you." Darien said from the other end of the couch.**

**"Yeah, but even when I was sick, I never stayed down. Mom used to get so mad at me. I'd go play outside with an ear infection, and no jacket. I swear, she wanted to beat my butt 'till I couldn't sit for a week." Serena said.**

**"How was work?" Darien asked.**

**"Short and sweet." Lilly said.**

**"Why sweet?" Travis asked.**

**"I got to model with Serena." Lilly said.**

**"Ooh, low end meets with high end. You're really coming up in the universe." he teased.**

**"You just wait and see, smart ass." she said.**

**He shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand how that pretty little head of yours works." Travis said.**

**Lilly laughed at him. "I understand how my head works, and that's what maters." She said.**

**"Rei called yesterday. She told me to tell everyone that she just found out that they're expecting again. That, and she's anxious for her year off to start." Amy said.**

**"So when, in your busy schedule, do you plan on another one?" Darien asked.**

**"Shh, don't tell anyone. My schedule isn't busy enough." Amy said with a smile and walked off.**

**"I take it that Zach doesn't know yet?" Darien asked.**

**"Not yet. She's going to tell him when they go out tomorrow night." Lita said.**

**"What about you, Lita?" he asked.**

**"You're nosy today, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.**

**"News flash, I'm always nosy. You should know that. We all grew up together." Darien said.**

**"Mina is, too, for the first time. She said it was all an accident, too." Lita said.**

**"Three of seven then." Darien said.**

**"I'm sure Rei's year off couldn't come at a better time. At least she's been doing promotionals around home." Mina said as she walked into the room.**

**"Feeling better?" Lita asked.**

**"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'll be up for dinner right away, so can you just set a plate aside?" Mina asked.**

**"Sure. I had it all the time my first time around, too. It gets better when you're about four months along." Lita said.**

**"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind when I puke up your dinner." Mina said as she sat on a chair.**

**"What's Serena's deal?" Mina asked.**

**"Why?" Kaden asked coming back into the living room.**

**"She seems off since that party we had awhile ago." Mina said.**

**Kaden thought for a minute. "What do you mean?" Kaden asked.**

**"Just that she spends most of her time in her room relaxing or resting when she's not with the girls or working. I know she turned down Lilly's offer to go shopping today. She told her to ask in the morning. Is she sick and we don't know about it?" Mina asked.**

**"Don't know. She went to the doctor yesterday by herself. That in itself is unusual. Lilly was going to go with her, but couldn't at the last minute and she still went." Darien said.**

**"I went with her." Kaden said.**

**"I wondered where you disappeared to. Why'd she go?" Darien asked.**

**"Follow up for her surgery. They did some blood work, and told her they'd call if anything was abnormal." Kaden said.**

**"Sounds routine to me." Amy said coming back into the living room. "I reviewed her blood work this morning myself, and didn't find anything to worry about. We do it every three to four months to make sure there isn't a slow progressing disease involved." she said.**

**"Maybe she's just been tired. She's been working so much lately, getting her clothing lines revamped. It takes a toll after a while." Kaden said.**

**"You're probably right. I just noticed it, that's all." Mina said.**

**Lilly came back just before everyone called it a night. "Hey, where's Rena?" she asked.**

**"She took a cold tray in her room. Turkey, cheese, whole grain bread, salad dressing, pickles, and tomatoes. Oh yeah, and ranch dressing and cucumbers. She said she didn't feel like a hot meal tonight, so I fixed that for her instead. She came down and got that, some chocolate syrup, milk, and strawberries." Lita said.**

**"I'm going up to see her before I crawl in bed." Lilly said.**

**"Have fun. She's not looking like she's in a very good mood." Lita warned.**

**Lilly shrugged and took the stairs two at a time. She knocked on Serena's bedroom door. **

**"Come in, Lil. I want to talk to you anyhow." Serena said.**

**"Am I in trouble?" Lilly asked.**

**"No. I am." Serena answered.**

**"Why? What's going on?" Lilly asked.**

**"You should sit before I tell you." Serena said. Lilly sat. "What I tell you cannot leave this room." Serena said.**

**"You can't be in financial trouble. You're always saying you have more money than you can or care to count." Lilly said.**

**"It's nothing to do with any form of work or money." Serena said.**

**"OK. You have my solemn promise as a princess and a friend, not to repeat anything you tell me." Lilly said.**

**"Thank you. Lilly, I'm pregnant." she said.**

**Lilly sat there, open-mouthed, trying to form words. "Kaden?" she asked, finally getting her mouth to work.**

**"Yeah, at the party we had just three days before the accident." Serena said**

**"That's why you've been acting weird." Lilly said.**

**"Yeah. I'm trying not to throw up around anyone. Hence the cold tray instead of dinner. The way I figure it, Mina, Amy, Rei, and I are all due about the same time." she said.**

**"Obviously you're in a pickle." Lilly said.**

**"Yeah. I have to tell Kaden, and I'm not sure I'm ready to do that." Serena said.**

**"Well, you can't hide it forever." Lilly said.**

**"Amy told me this morning, but she promised she wouldn't tell a soul." Serena said.**

**"Oh, that's how you found out." Lilly said.**

**"I sorta suspected it when I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy all the sudden for no reason. My iron's low. She told me to start taking my prenatal vitamins. Do you think I should tell Kaden that I remember our past?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes." Lilly said.**

**"Will you tell him I want to talk to him? Once Kaden and I get everything sorted out you can tell everyone." Serena said.**

**"Good." Lilly said and gave Serena a hug.**

**Lilly left and sent Kaden into Serena's room. "Hey, come in, sit down. We have to talk." Serena said.**

**"Are you in trouble?" he asked.**

**"Not legally." Serena answered.**

**"Then talk all you want. I'll listen. You know that." Kaden said.**

**"I've been thinking a lot about growing up back in the Silver Millennium." she started.**

**"I'm still listening." he said and pulled her into his lap. They talked for awhile about some of the more emotional events leading up to the end. Kaden was sure she was hinting more at the past they'd shared together. Now was the perfect time to ask if she remembered.**

**"How much of our lives do you remember from the Silver Millennium?" she asked softly.**

**"Sere, what are you asking?" he asked, using an old pet name.**

**"I have my answer. Kaden, I never told you everything before you were killed." she spoke softly.**

**"I'm listening." he said softly.**

**"You promise you won't hate me?" she asked.**

**"I promise." he swore.**

**She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kaden, before you died I found out that I was pregnant. With your child." she said softly, awaiting his reaction. His whole body tensed for a moment, then relaxed.**

**"That's not surprising. I mean, I'm shocked as hell, but the way we were every time we could be alone together, that's not surprising. I wish you would have told me. I would have married you before everything went to hell." he said.**

**"I know, and that's part of the reason I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I loved you then, and I wanted to tell you, but I'd made that stupid promise to my mother to marry Darien before I'd gotten to know you that well. I was torn between love and duty. I never loved him. Not even in this lifetime. It took me awhile to realize that, but by then it was too late. I was pregnant. Back then, the war was getting closer and closer to home. You all came back everyday exhausted. Then, during the final battle, I had to stand by and watch, as one by one, you were all taken from me. The only family I ever had, gone because of some power hungry bitch. When she took you, and then Darien, I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew it was just a short time before she had me, too. I wasn't going to let that happen. I picked up the sword and did what I never thought I could." she explained.**

**"Did Darien know?" he asked.**

**"Yes. I felt that I had to tell him the truth." she said.**

**"What did he say?" he asked.**

**"He didn't get a chance to say anything. I told him just before he went back out onto the field. He did make me promise to stay safe for as long as I could. I think he always meant to talk to me later, but never got the chance, she said.**

**"Gods, Sere, I don't think I'd of had the courage to do what you did." he said and pulled her closer.**

**"Wanna know a little secret that not many realized?" Serena asked.**

**"Hmm?" he asked.**

**"It wasn't Darien's sword like everyone thought, it was yours." Serena said softly.**

**He pulled back and looked at her. "How the hell did you pull that one off?" he asked, stunned.**

**"I simply walked out into the middle of the battlefield and picked it up." she said softly.**

**He hugged her close again. "Why?" he asked.**

**"'Cause I loved you." she said simply.**

**"And I was dead. What you did took more courage than I'd ever have." he said.**

**"I don't know. I think what you all did fighting to preserve the last of the Silver Millennium, when nothing could have. That took great courage, too." she said.**

**"So the age old mystery is solved. The princess killed herself, because she loved." he said softly.**

**She bit her lip to keep from telling him that she still loved him. He didn't love her. That much she knew by the fact that he'd remembered and hadn't told her. She was glad that she'd finally told him the truth about the past though.**

**"Sere?" he asked.**

**"Hmm?" she asked.**

**"Why do you still look like a puppy that got kicked?" he asked. Tears welled in her eyes, but she simply shrugged. He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze with one finger while wiping away the tears now slowly making their way down her face. "Now what did I say?" he asked.**

**"Nothing." she whispered.**

**"Then why are you crying?" he asked.**

**"Because it's all so sad." she whispered.**

**He surprised her then. He tilted her face up and kissed her gently. She responded and he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, but he held her close still. "You taste just as good as I remember." he said softly.**

**She smiled slightly. "So do you." she said.**

**"Sere?" he asked softly.**

**"Hmm?" she asked.**

**"I love you." he said softly.**

**She turned in his lap and stared at him searchingly for a long minute. She could see it there. Just like it had been in the past. She smiled. "I love you, too." she said softly. He pulled her close and kissed her again. They pulled apart at a knock on the door.**

**He groaned. "One of these days, you're going to be the death of me." he teased softly.**

**"I do believe I already was." she said as she crossed the room and unlocked and opened the door.**

**"Well?" Lilly asked.**

**"It's getting there. I have to tell him still." she said softly so Kaden couldn't hear.**

**"OK. I'm dying here, Sere." she said and gave Serena a hug and left. Serena shut and relocked the door.**

**"What did Lilly want?" Kaden asked as she sat back down in his lap.**

**"To make sure we were OK. I told her before I had her send you in here that I wanted to talk to you about this. She wasn't sure how you'd take it, so she decided to come check on us." Serena said.**

**"Definitely Lilly. Now come here." he said and pulled her mouth down to his.**

**She pulled back after a minute. "Kaden, do you remember the party we all threw where you and I slept together?" she asked softly.**

**"Of course. We talked about it, and agreed not to worry about it." he said.**

**"Start worrying. Amy called this morning. There was something unusual in my blood work. I'm pregnant, Kaden." she said softly.**

**"Are you serious?" he asked softly.**

**"Are you mad?" she asked.**

**"No. Excited. This time you don't get to kill yourself and you got to tell me." he said and kissed her. "Gods I love you, Sere." he said and held her close.**

**"I love you, too. I've been wanting to tell you that for eight years now. I didn't know at the time that you remembered, or I would have told you a whole lot sooner. I wish I'd taken my mom's advice and asked." Serena said.**

**"I wish I would have asked, too, but now we have the rest of our lives to make up for the last eight years. Starting tonight." he said. He moved her gently off his lap and fished something out of his pocket. It was a beautiful ring. It was a white gold band, with a diamond in a marquise cut as the center stone, and two small sapphire crescent moons on the side. "I've had this for a few years now. I saw it once and bought it. I thought if the day came that you ever remembered, I wanted to have this handy. I love you, Serenity Nicole Kingston. Will you marry me?" he asked.**

**Tears welled in her eyes. It took her a minute to regain her composure. "Yes, Kaden." she whispered finally. He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit like it had been made for her. "I have a confession to make." Serena said.**

**"I'm listening." Kaden said.**

**"The night I broke my foot the first time, the garden picture was my idea. I wanted so bad for you to remember so we could be together. I didn't set up for us to be called in or Darien to hit his head and you to take his place. That was all sheer luck. Lilly and I had talked about it earlier in the evening. She agreed to take a picture of me standing there and let me photo edit you in. Vivien needing a re-shoot of the princess shot was sheer luck. I wish I'd of thought of it myself. Then, when she said we were all wrong, I thought I'd add to it. Are you mad?" she asked.**

**He laughed. "No, I think it was pure genius." Kaden said and kissed her.**

**"One more confession. Nate and I only dated for the publicity, and as a ploy by all of us to get you to remember. I finally decided I couldn't do it anymore." she said.**

**"I'm relieved to hear that. I love you so much, Serena. Let me show you tonight just how much?" he asked. She only smiled. He carried her to her bedroom, and they didn't come out until almost nine the next morning.f**


	15. Chapter 15

"About time, Mom." Rini said.

"Hey, Sweetie, feeling any better?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but Daddy said I might still be contagious, so he wouldn't let me go to school today. Grace is sick now, too." Rini said.

"I figured she would be." she said.

"Let me see the ring." Rini demanded.

"Bossy woman. Just like your father, you know." Serena teased as she showed her.

"I know. I like it. So when's the wedding? Have you told him what I overheard Aunt Amy tell you over the phone yesterday?" Rini asked.

"Nosy, just like her mother." Kaden teased.

"Yes, I told him, Rini. What have I told you about listening in on phone conversations?" she asked.

"I know. I picked it up to see if you were off yet so I could call the homework help line. I didn't mean to listen. I hung right back up, but I'd already heard." Rini said.

"OK. I believe you. What were you having problems with?" Serena asked.

"English. I have it all figured out now. Can I show you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." Serena said. Rini ran and got her homework and brought it into the kitchen. She showed Serena what she'd been having problems with. "Maybe you can explain it to me, Rini. I grew up with Japanese as my first language. I can speak English without an accent, but that doesn't mean I understand the difference between an adverb and an adjective." Serena fibbed, understanding that Rini was proud of herself for figuring it out. Rini gave her an example, and she purposely made her first one wrong. Rini laughed and corrected her. "I'm proud of you, Rini. You taught me something today instead of me teaching you." Serena said and gave her a hug. Beaming, Rini ran off to show her father.

"Way to boost her self esteem." Lita complimented.

"I try hard. I'm hungry this morning. Is there anything left to eat, since we missed breakfast?" Serena asked.

"Sit, I have plates for both of you. Lilly said that you'd both be hungry. So I guess congratulations finally, in more ways than one." Lita said as she set plates full of food in front of them. "Eat up. Lilly wants to know when the wedding is." Lita said.

"Halloween." Kaden said.

"Very cool. I have some great fall wedding recipes, if you don't mind my cooking." Lita said.

"Already though of you for the job. We figured about fifty or so people. Just a small family and close friends ceremony." Serena said. Kaden nodded in agreement.

"Colors?" Lilly asked coming in

"Blue and silver." Kaden said. Serena nodded.

"You guys have this all planned, don't you?" Mina asked as she joined them.

"We did all this back in the Silver Millennium. We would sit and talk for hours about what-ifs." Serena said.

"Cake?" Lita asked.

"Layered; three tiers. Bottom chocolate, white frosting, blue roses, green leaves looped together by dark blue frosting with glitter if possible. Middle vanilla, dark blue glitter frosting, white crescent moons, red Mars signs looped together by yellow glitter frosting. And top butter pecan, pink frosting, a bride and groom that resemble us somehow, edible glitter sprinkled over the top. The tiers need to be edible and elegant, and pink also. Just so you know, in case you're wondering why pink, red and white make pink." Kaden said.

"He's good." Mina said.

"Dress?" Rei asked coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Serena asked, standing and giving her a hug.

"This morning, about four-ish." Rei answered, returning the hug.

"How was Rome?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Gorgeous. I have a few ton of pictures after you finish eating." Rei said.

"My royal dress and his uniform with armor." Serena answered.

"Ooh, very formal." Rei said.

"Glad you think so. Setsuna will officiate. All of you will be royal bridesmaids wearing the royal colors. Same with gentlemen. Lilly will stand as matron of honor in silver." Serena said.

"Who's the best man?" Rei asked.

"Darien. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have Serena." Kaden said.

"Obviously the girls will be flower girls. Who's going to be ring bearer?" Mina asked.

"We were thinking Risk 'cause he's the oldest boy." Kaden said.

"Fair enough. We have so much more to talk about." Lilly said. They both groaned.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Darien asked walking into the kitchen.

"The girls have found a new way to torture us." Serena said.

"Why? What'd you two do this time." he asked.

"I see your darling daughter hasn't found you yet. You should have let her go back to school today." Serena said.

"Why?" he asked.

"There you are, Daddy! Guess what! Mama's FINALLY getting married." Rini said as she stood there, hands on her hips.

"You look just like your mother when you say that." Kaden said.

Rini and her mother exchanged glances and shrugged. "Whatever, but aren't you excited? A wedding and trick-or-treating, all in one day." Rini said.

"I suppose you already woke up your sister and told her?" Serena asked.

"Of course, she wouldn't be Rini if she didn't." Grace said, coming from the direction of her bedroom.

"Serenity, I told you specifically not to wake her up." Darien said.

Rini cringed at the use of her full name. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to deal with me later. Right now, I'm to dang excited." Rini said glaring up at him.

Serena started laughing. "Now that is all too familiar." she said.

Darien smiled. "I remember a certain blonde, well not so blonde anymore, running around my house, chasing my sister. I remember I yelled at her for knocking something of mine over. I also remember those very same words coming out of her mouth." he said.

"Some things never change. They wouldn't be my daughters if they didn't have some of my mannerisms. Thank God they didn't inherit the klutziness." Serena said. Everyone laughed.

Then something that hadn't happened in a long time happened. Their communicators shrilled. All the smiles disappeared. "You've got to be kidding, we haven't been attacked in eight years, and all of the sudden, their back?" Mina said as she scanned the area.

"Well, Mina?" Serena asked seriously.

"Power up, there's trouble in Chinatown." she said softly.

"Can we do this still?" Lita asked.

"We have to." Serena said. "Rini, Grace, I need you both to stay right here and don't move. Remember the Sailor Scout stories we tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Rini said.

"They're true." Serena said, and one by one, they powered up.

"Mama, promise you'll tell us everything when you get back?" Grace asked.

"I promise, munchkins." Sailor Moon said and gave them both a hug and a kiss.

They teleported. It was the fastest and easiest way to get there. They were joined by everyone else shortly. "Who hit the all call?" Sailor Moon yelled as she ducked and rolled.

"I did." Mercury yelled.

"They just appear out of nowhere and start attacking?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah. They're after something. Crystals of some sort." Mercury yelled, dodging another blast.

"They can't have them! I have them put away. They're not here anymore." Moon yelled, and tried to dodge another attack. She was unsuccessful and the Yoma picked her up.

"I want those crystals, Miss Moon." an eerily familiar voice said.

"Beryl, not possible, you're dead." Mercury said.

"She is, but you didn't count on her daughter, did you?" she asked.

Moon took the time during the distraction to call on the Silver Crystal. It wasn't something she wanted to do, she just had to. Her life depended on it. Suddenly the crystal flashed brightly and the Yoma were all disintegrated. The power kept flowing. "You picked the wrong person to mess with." Serenity yelled.

"No, this isn't possible, you don't have this much power."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" Serenity yelled as she forced the power out of her hands and aimed it at the young woman. She screamed as the white-hot, pure energy hit her. Serenity pulled from the power her guardians offered her. She felt Kaden's hand on her shoulder and knew he stood there feeding her his energy. Without warning, the woman was gone and Serenity collapsed into Kaden's arms. Not wanting any more attention than they were already getting, they teleported away and back to the house.

"Is she OK?" Venus asked before they powered down.

Kaden laid her gently on the couch. Serenity came to about then. "I'm fine, just drained." she whispered, laying there.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"I called the Silver Crystal 'cause I wasn't going through the whole routine, like we did with Beryl, and the others and kill her. She wasn't fully evil. Beryl was. I didn't kill her, I healed her." Serenity said.

"How well though?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I do know why she wanted the Eternity Crystals though. They're very powerful. I wish Mom would have given them to you all back in the Silver Millennium. I found them all once in Chinatown right near where we were today. I didn't think that we would ever need them. I was wrong. Our attacks today were practically useless against those Yoma. Even being out of practice like we are, we still should have inflicted more damage than we did." she said.

"What are Eternity Crystals?" Amy asked.

"They are just as powerful as the Silver Crystal, but not as powerful as the Sapphire Crystal. In essence, you all become as powerful as I am right now, and I become more so. Mom never thought we would need them back then, and I guess I made the same assumption. There are more than two levels of power though. The Eternity Crystals are next, then the Life Crystals, they let you draw energy from other life forms, plant or animal. Then the Planet Crystals that draw the energy from the planet you originated from. When we grow out of the need for the weaker Crystals, the others appear. The weaker ones pass on to the next generation. If there's twins, another Crystal of equal power will appear. I'm not quite sure how it works for more than two. I assume the same way, but small differences in attacks. In essence, every one of our offspring and their offspring, and so on and so forth will have their own Crystal." Serenity explained.

"I see." Rei said.

"I'm sorry I had to draw energy from you guys. I never wanted to, it's just that by myself, I was getting weaker and weaker. There's supposed to be a way to unlock the Crystal's own power, but I don't have that knowledge. It, along with the way back when we were old enough to understand, was lost to us." she explained.

"We're good, we're not complaining." Amy said.

"Mama, are you OK? You look different." Grace said as she and Rini walked into the room.

"I'll be fine. This is who I am, ladies. When I was growing up a little over a thousand years ago, I looked like this all the time. Ask any one of your aunts and uncles." she said.

"That's why he called her Princess." Grace said.

"When?" Rini asked.

"Remember that car accident a few months ago? When they were wheeling her into surgery Kaden called her Princess." Grace said.

"Oh yeah, you never did tell us that story." Rini said.

"It has to stay top secret. You can't tell anyone what you saw today or there could be lots of trouble. Do you ladies understand?" Serena asked.

"We understand." they said in unison.

"A long time ago, back in the Silver Millennium, there was a princess of the universe. She had four children. Twin girls from her first marriage to the king of Pluto. He and her parents died in a horrible battle during the Sun Wars. She was left to pick up the pieces and become queen of the universe. She ruled by herself for a time. She then met and married Trenton, king of the sun. They had twins, a daughter and a son. The twins never knew their father, but they adored their mother. The daughter wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She did almost everything her mother asked her to. She wore what she was told to wear, went where she was told to go. She had best friends from the other planets. They were also her Guardians. They were always together. Then one day the princess's mother made her promise that she would marry the prince of Earth. She promised. Then she got to know one of her best friend's brothers from Mars. She fell in love with him. They met secretly for years. Meanwhile, wars were brewing. They started on the distant planet, Pluto. All of the Guardians gathered on the moon to protect the princess from the wars. One by one, the planets were destroyed. The queen was trying hard to push her daughter into the promised marriage. Both the princess and the prince had made excuses that none of the parents could argue with. The prince of Mars and the princess of the universe continued to see each other in secret.

"The queen thought that the moon had been spared when the wars skipped over them. She was wrong. The evil witch that was at the head of the wars turned back to the moon. You see, the evil witch, whose name was Beryl, was actually the queen's older sister. She was jealous of her sister because she was queen and not Beryl. She wanted revenge on her sister for taking what she believed was hers. So she attacked the moon kingdom. All of the Guardians fought long and hard, but Beryl was really strong. One by one, the Guardians were killed. The princess was very angry and upset. Beryl wanted to take the princess and use her in her evil ways. The princess wouldn't stand for it. She walked out into the middle of the battlefield and picked up her dead love's sword. She got Beryl's attention and told her that now she couldn't have her. The princess gathered all of her courage and thrust the sword through herself and pulled it back out. She collapsed, bleeding to death. The last thing she saw was a flash of white light. That flash, she learned later, was her mother using the last of her energy to trap Beryl and send her children and the Guardians to the future to be reborn. They were reborn. When they were thirteen, they came into their powers. By fifteen, they had defeated Beryl once and for all, and had almost defeated another threat to the peace. By seventeen, they had all defeated the enemies and moved on with their lives." Serena told the story.

"So the princess never married the Earth prince?" Rini asked.

"No. After they were reborn in this lifetime, they tried to make good on it, but they weren't in love with each other. They did sleep together once. She got pregnant and left without telling the prince. She left though, because all of her friends got mad at her and told her they didn't want to be friends anymore. She was very hurt. She and her friends had made up right before she left, but she still went to get away from the prince. She came back almost a year later and told him she had twins. Two girls. He was angry at first, but he hadn't responded to any of her letters or e-mail's, so she couldn't have told him. She'd even told his parents, and they tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. So the only thing the prince could do was apologize for hurting the princess." Darien explained.

"Did the princess forgive him?" Mina asked.

Serena laughed. "Of course. Everyone can be an idiot sometimes. Case in point, Mina." Serena teased.

"Hey, no fair." Mina said. They all laughed.

copY paSTE"Where are the princesses and the princes all at now?" Grace asked.

"This is the biggest secret of all. You must not talk about this except with us, OK?" Darien asked. The twins nodded.

"We are all the princesses and the princes." Serena said.

Their eyes got big. "No way!" they said in unison.

"Yes way, ladies. You said I look different, that's because I'm in my princess form. I used to look like this all the time unless I left the palace." Serena said.

"Can we see you all like that?" Rini asked.

"If they want to." Serenity said, sitting up.

"Cool. Will you?" Grace asked them. They nodded. One by one, they powered up into their princess and prince forms. "Way cool." Grace whispered, awed.

"News flash, Ladies. That means you're royal, too" Serenity said.

They turned and looked at her. "Really?" Rini asked.

"Really really." Endymion said.

"Lord, the last time the two of you were powered up, I got sent off." Jadeite said. Serenity and Endymion laughed. "You laugh now, but it wasn't fun at all." he said.

"You learned your lesson then, love." Rei said.

"Can we do that?" Rini asked.

"When you're older, and can handle your powers you'll be able to." Serenity said.

"When do we get to start learning our powers?" Grace asked.

"Good question. When did you all start training?" Serenity asked the others.

"When we were about their age. Maybe a year younger." Amy said.

"Then, after we explain to the others, and after I get some of my energy back, we can start their training. There is no guarantee that in the future there won't be more evil." Serenity said.

"Yeah, we need to be prepared." Setsuna said.

"So what was your mom like?" Rini asked.

"I idolized her. Like I said, I wanted to be just like her. The only time I ever disobeyed my mother is when I followed my heart." Serenity said

"Good thing, too, because now you're marrying him." Rini said.

"Very perceptive." Serenity said.

"So when is our brother or sister coming into the picture?" Grace asked, changing subjects.

`"You're good, Grace. Just like your Aunt Mina, who can change subjects two or three times in a sentence." Serenity commented. Grace smiled. "Let's see what's nine months minus six weeks?" Serena asked.

"Seven and a half months." Rini answered.

"Which would be around?" she asked.

"Around the end of May?" Grace asked.

"Yep. Very good, ladies. I'm proud of you." Serenity said.

"Hey, Mama?" Grace asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You do realize that Halloween is like three weeks away, right?" she asked.

"I know. We're going to get to work on it right away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17 wedding plans**

**"OK. I have some catalogs upstairs in my top drawer in my office desk. Rini, run up and get them for me, and Grace, run and get paper and pencils." Serenity said. They did their mothers bidding. The adults all powered down. "Later this evening, when kids are in bed, we'll go over what happened today. Until then, we're going to work on the wedding." Serena said.**

**"Good. I need a drawing of the cake so I can start working on a practice one." Lita said.**

**"Good. Make it all chocolate, and we'll have it for desert with dinner." Serena said.**

**Lita laughed. "I have to run to the store to get some edible glitter and a few other things." she said.**

**"I'm going with you. After all, I don't want you buying the whole store this time." Erin said.**

**"Who cares, it's just a store." Lita said.**

**"I care. You need to start thinking more responsibly than you are, Lita. You can't just go buy a store on a whim." Erin argued.**

**"It wasn't on a whim. I told you that I was going to buy it. I gave you all the paperwork to look aver, but you were too busy with acting." Lita yelled.**

**"Forget it, Lita, I don't trust you to go to a store by yourself." Erin said.**

**"Who cares what you think?" Lita yelled.**

**"Cool it, you two." Serena said.**

**"Why don't you go to the store that you own and see if you can find whatever your looking for there?" Amy suggested.**

**"Now why didn't I think of that? We carry all sorts of edibles, including glitter. I'll just go by my store and get some. I haven't been in a while anyhow." Lita said.**

**"That poor store. Their owner comes in and throws them into a frenzy." Serena said.**

**"I heard that." Lita said as she and Erin walked out the door.**

**"Good!" Serena hollered.**

**"I don't think it'll last much longer." Mina said sadly.**

**"I don't think so either." Serena agreed.**

**"So a Halloween wedding. What about a honeymoon?" Amy asked.**

**"What ever happened to the naive, sweet, innocent Amy?" Serena asked.**

**"She grew up with a smart-mouthed, very open-minded, opinionated, and stubborn best friend." Amy answered.**

**"I am not stubborn. Just hard-headed." Serena tried to justify.**

**"Very cute. But not working. We know you better than that, Rena." Nate said.**

**"Humph. I don't care. I maintain my innocence." she said.**

**"Good. You'll need it." Mina said. They all laughed and the two girls returned with their items.**

**"How did you all meet in this lifetime?" Grace asked.**

**"We grew up together." Kaden said.**

**"Really?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes, they did. The Outers and I were just young ourselves. None of us could take care of them as well as ourselves. Kaden was, and still is, the oldest. We were young and didn't know anyone. We weren't about to let the government step in and take them all and separate them. It's bad enough that Lilly got separated from them. We sent them over to Japan in hopes that someone would find it in their hearts to keep them together. They did." Setsuna explained.**

**"What are Outers?" Grace asked.**

**"The outer four planets. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." Darien said.**

**"Oh. So why the difference?" Rini asked.**

**"Because the girls are all my age, give or take a year at the most. They are also my closest Guardians and my court. They were always, and still are come to think of it, with me. The Outers are older and tend to stick together. The difference isn't as big as it was when my mother was ruling. There was a big distance between her and her court. She was a great ruler, but no one liked her. Well, almost no one. Aunt Lilly liked her. She was the queen of Mars, Kaden, Lilly, and Rei's mom. Those two look just like her. I remember that it was always remarked upon. On the other hand, the only thing that Kaden inherited from her were the eyes. That's what caught my attention." Serena said.**

**"Hey, I wanna hear this story." Mina said.**

**"Ah, so my nosy head of the guard doesn't know everything. When exactly did you find out we were seeing each other?" Serena asked.**

**"About a year before the final battle." Mina answered.**

**"Well she missed the first three." Kaden said to Serena.**

**"So it seems we were more discreet than we thought. We must have slipped up." Serena said.**

**"Wait, so you were thirteen and twenty-three when the two of you started seeing each other?" Rei asked.**

**"Yes." Kaden answered.**

**"Then you'd just come back from the seven year stint in the military, and we would have been six when you left. No wonder You didn't remember Rena well." Rei commented.**

**"She was a pain when I left. She always followed everyone around. She stopped when I complained to the queen. That was the most annoying thing. She always, always did what her mother told her. If she told her to go to bed hungry, she did. I still don't understand why Serena put up with it. Things only looked magical from her point of view." Kaden said.**

**"Erin always said that Mom wasn't everything that I tried to make her out to be. I tried to forget some of the things because I wanted so much to be like her." Serena said, frowning.**

**"Like when I pushed you when you were about four, and you fell and ruined you dress. You went inside crying to your mother. Your knee was bleeding badly, your face was all scraped up, and your teeth had gone through your bottom lip. We all waited to see what would happen. She got mad at you for ruining your dress and told you to go to your room and not to come out for any reason until she called for you. She then forgot about you for two days. You stayed in your room though. You went hungry for two days. You also got infections in your mouth and knee, and your face was bruised. You didn't cry or complain once. You simply waited in your room, in the same dress, until she sent for you. She was even more mad when she saw you again because she had forgotten. She got you cleaned up this time though. The doctor didn't say a word as he drained the infection from your mouth and knee and cleaned them and stitched your lip. You always had a small scar just below your bottom lip from it." Darien said.**

**"You were an evil child." Serena said with a sad smile.**

**"Remembering the other things hurts doesn't it?" Kaden asked softly.**

**"Yeah, it does. I'm not that bad am I?" she asked.**

**"Not at all. You're a better mom to the girls than your own mother ever was to you." he said gently.**

**"There were plenty of other times that no one knew about, too, that I'd get in trouble for something. I wasn't usually the one at fault either, but I got the brunt of the blows more than once for it." Serena said softly.**

**"What does that mean?" Kaden asked.**

**"Once, right after we started seeing each other, she saw me talking to you. Just talking. I'd forgotten that I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near you. The next evening, after a slew of problems, she came into my room and I got it bad." Serena said.**

**"She hit you?" Setsuna asked dumbfounded.**

**"More than once. Even back then, the maids took pity on me and showed me how to use makeup. I don't like remembering." Serena said.**

**"I don't blame you. She really beat you?" Kaden asked.**

**"Until she was black and blue." Lilly said softly.**

**"You remember that?" Serena asked.**

**"Very well. I had come in to see what you were up to, and I hid in your closet when we heard your mother coming. You kept apologizing over and over, but she still beat you. She didn't stop until she realized she'd drawn blood. She let go of Serena and looked absolutely horrified. By that time, Serena's mouth was bleeding from where she knocked her against the mirror and shattered it. She had a few cuts on her arms, too. It was amazing that Serena never cried. She simply went to the basin of water on her stand, wet a rag, and wiped the blood away. I hate to say it, Serena, but your mother was nothing short of insane. I think that's why there was such a wide gap between her and her Guards. She and our mother were two of the same kind of people. The only difference is Mom knew better than to lay her hands on us. Dad would've beat her if she had." Lilly said.**

**"I remember all too well getting in trouble from your mother, too." Serena said.**

**"That even I can attest to. More than once, before I left, you got drug off by her. Once, I even followed her and watched her hit you. I never said anything because I was leaving soon, and I wanted to get away. I did feel sorry for her though. There was so much pain behind those gorgeous blue eyes. I heard our mothers complaining more than once that she had blue eyes, and that made her too different. The only Serenity in seven millennium not to have them, they would complain for hours about it. They always wondered how Erin could have them and not Serena. After all, they were twins." Kaden said.**

**"She was really rotten to you, huh, Mama?" Grace asked.**

**"At times. A lot more than I like to remember that she was. She was good to us to though. She would help me fix my hair and help me with my studies. I do know that at the end of the battle she cried out for me to stop. It was the only other time I didn't listen to her. I think somewhere in there, she loved us." Serena said.**

**"Were you and Uncle Erin close back then?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes, very. He always knew when Mom had lost her temper. He would always come into my room and hold me and tell he was sorry he couldn't have stopped her. I never cried. Crying was against the rules. If I cried I got sent to my room until she sent for me, which could have been two or three hours or two or three days. When I got older I would stockpile different foods in my room so I could eat when she did that. Either that, or the girls would bring me leftovers from dinner and we would have a feast in my room. Some things never changed. We did that growing up in this lifetime, too." Serena said.**

**"Anyhow, enough of the bad parts of Rena's life. Let's get on to the good parts. Tell us how you and Kaden met again." Mina said.**

_*****Flashback*****_

**Kaden walked slowly through the gardens, lost in his own thoughts. He'd been drug along on this trip by his well-meaning sisters to keep their mother off their backs. He knew all too well what it was like to be nagged at. That was part of the reason he joined the army at sixteen. The girls were off riding somewhere, so he'd decided to go for a walk in the infamous moon gardens. He assumed that since the girls always went everywhere together, they were all off doing something. He was finally getting some long needed peace and quiet while his mother chatted with the queen. He wasn't ready to settle down and get married. He hadn't found the right woman. He walked along the rock path, lost in his thoughts, when he ran into someone and knocked them to the ground. He looked down to see a young lady frowning, as if she'd been jerked from her own thoughts. She sat there for a second, then picked herself up and brushed off her blue dress. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Kaden apologized. She just up looked at him like he'd grown another head. He had no idea who she was. He did realize however, that she was sporting bruises. Not recent ones, but ones that had been there for a few days. He then also realized that in her fall, she'd cut her hand and hadn't said a word, even though she knew it was bleeding. "You hurt your hand when I ran into you, can I look at it?" he asked.**

**"No, thank you. It's fine, really." she insisted, backing up.**

**"It doesn't look fine, it's bleeding." Kaden said.**

**"It'll be fine. I'll just go inside and clean it off." she said.**

**"Let me help. I had some minor medical training in the military. It's the least I can do since I ran into you." he said.**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.**

**"Because it's polite. What are you doing out here so late?" he asked.**

**"It's not that late, and I came out here to think. I always do. It's the only place where I can get away from my mother without being in trouble for it." she said.**

**"You look familiar. Who are you?" he asked.**

**"Oh, this is rich. You have no idea who I am, yet I know exactly who you are. Wait 'till the girls hear this." she said.**

**"I'm not following." Kaden said.**

**"You of all people should know who I am. Your sisters are two of my best friends. Which reminds me, it won't be long until I'm found again. Sometimes I just can't handle all the giggling. Do they ever annoy you?" she asked, and headed for the garden entrance.**

**He rolled his eyes skyward. "Yes. All the time. Don't get me wrong, they're my sisters and I love them, but sometimes they just grate on the nerves. So does my mother." he said.**

**"And now you know why I escaped." she said.**

**"My mother or yours?" he asked.**

**She shuddered. "Both." she answered.**

**"So you know my sisters and my mother." he said.**

**"Figured it out yet?" she asked.**

**"No, but give me time. I like a good puzzle." he said.**

**"Well then you've found one. The girls tell me I confuse them at least twice a day." she said as they continued to walk.**

**"I'll figure it out, but what about your hand?" he asked.**

**"Here I had hoped that you forgotten about it. It's fine, really. Just a small cut, nothing that I can't take care of." she said.**

**"Let me see it then." he said.**

**"Demanding, aren't you? If you promise not to make a big deal out of it you can see it. It really doesn't hurt." she said.**

**He agreed and she gave him her right hand. "It looks nasty, at least let me clean it for you while we're here at the fountain." he said.**

**"Fine, if it will make you feel better." she said. He took the crumbled handkerchief that he'd taken away from his sisters earlier and wet it in the fountain's water. He gently wiped at the blood coming from the jagged wound.**

**She winced as he touched the cut. "I thought you said it didn't hurt." he said, looking at her.**

**"I lied." she said.**

**He smiled. "At least you can admit that you feel pain." he said.**

**"Trust me, you have no idea." she mumbled.**

**"What does that mean?" he asked. She looked startled to have been heard. He looked into her eyes and could see the pain in a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. "Who hurt you?" he asked softly.**

**"No one, I fell." she lied.**

**"You're lying. I can tell." he said and turned his attention back to her hand. "Do you walk alone here all the time?" he asked.**

**"Almost every night." she answered.**

**"Hmm, you know my mother and my sisters, and you live here. You're definitely not a servant, or you wouldn't be in here. That only leaves a family member. Who's your mother?" he asked.**

**"What if I don't want to tell you?" she asked.**

**"Why not?" he asked.**

**"Because then you won't talk to me." she answered.**

**"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" he asked looking at her.**

**"You've definitely been gone for eight years, Kaden. I was six the last time you saw me." she said.**

**"Which makes you thirteen, and Serenity." he said.**

**"Yes it does." she answered, waiting for him to let go of her hand and leave.**

**"You've really grown up, haven't you?" he asked.**

**"I'm trying to at least." she answered.**

**"I'd say you've done a good job of it." he teased gently. She blushed and smiled. "See, I'm not so horrible now am I?" he asked.**

**"I never said that you were." she said.**

**"No you didn't, did you? How come you didn't just tell me who you were?" he asked.**

**"Because I figured you'd leave and I didn't want you to just yet." she answered honestly.**

**"An honest princess. What's going to happen next?" he asked.**

**"Why wouldn't I be honest?" Serenity asked, confused.**

**"Because you don't have to." he said.**

**"I promised my mother I wouldn't lie, so I don't." she said.**

**"Why don't we walk inside and put a bandage on this?" he asked.**

**"I can heal it." she said.**

**"But you can't heal the bruises?" he asked.**

**"They're not open wounds. I only know how to heal the open wound. Weird, huh?" she asked.**

**"Yes and no. I wasn't aware that you knew how to use magic at all." he said.**

**"I know a lot more than I'm supposed to." Serenity said.**

**"I like you, Serenity. Do they call you anything else?" he asked.**

**"Lilly calls me Sere and the girls call me Rena. Take your pick." she said.**

**"How come only Lilly calls you Sere?" he asked.**

**She started laughing. "I don't know if you're ready to hear that. We'll just say that your sister and I are very, very close." she said.**

**"I get it. So how long has that been going on?" he asked.**

**"A few years." she answered.**

**"I take it that it's not a secret?" he asked.**

**"No, and even my mother pretends she doesn't know." Serenity answered.**

**"You're definitely different, Sere." he said.**

**"Believe me, I try hard." she said.**

**He laughed and she smiled. "What time do you usually come out here?" he asked.**

**"About eight. Why?" she asked.**

**"Because you're fun to talk to." he said.**

**"No I'm not. Ask the girls. I get boring this time of night when the gossip starts flowing the most." she said.**

**"Is that what they're laughing and carrying on about?" he asked.**

**"Usually." Serenity answered.**

**"What do you do when the weather doesn't agree with you?" he asked.**

**"Come out anyway." she answered. "Rain, snow, sleet, or hail, I come out. Last winter, it was below zero and everyone went to bed early, and I still came out. The only times I don't come out is when I'm sick, can't escape the girls, or there's an important event going on, like a ball." she answered.**

**"I'm guessing you get out here even when there's important stuff going on." he said.**

**"I try to. It's harder to escape unnoticed though." she said.**

**He smiled. "Do you mind if I intrude every once in a while and we talk?" he asked.**

**"I don't mind. Sometimes I just end up sitting here and gazing out at the other planets and stars, and not thinking." she said.**

**"How come you're so mature?" he asked.**

**"I'm not. I'm just different. I'd rather play football than piano, or run instead of sit for tea." she said.**

**"I hear that. Piano is boring. I don't know why they drill it into young women. It's really not all that great. I suppose you sing though, huh?" he asked.**

**"When I have to. I can usually make an excuse not to though. The last time I did, my mother said I was tone deaf and let me quit taking lessons." she said.**

**"I can't picture your mother letting you quit so easily. How did you pull it off?" he asked.**

**"Simple. I was bad in and out of the classroom. Our music teacher constantly complained that I couldn't carry a tune if my life depended on it. I don't play other instruments very well either, so I stopped having music lessons and she fine tuned my piano skills. It's the only thing I refused to suck in." she said.**

**"But you just said that you don't like to play it." he said.**

**"I did say that, yes, but I didn't say that I was bad at it." she said.**

**"You are definitely a puzzle, Sere." he said with a laugh. "I should go. Mom's probably wondering where I disappeared to." Kaden said.**

**"OK. I have a bit of time before they come looking for me and I plan to enjoy it." she said.**

**"I'll see you later then, Sere. Good night." he said and started walking out of the gardens. As soon as she thought he was out of hearing distance, she began to sing a beautifully haunting melody of star-crossed love. She continued to walk slowly toward the entrance. She saw him standing at the entrance and stopped singing immediately. "I thought you couldn't sing." he said.**

**"I never said I couldn't sing, just that I sucked inside and outside the classroom. I refused to be a puppet for the teacher. I let Rei shine there. I sing when no one's listening." she said.**

**"I was listening." he said.**

**"Yes, well, I thought you would have been out of earshot when I started." she said.**

**"I was, but then I doubled back because I dropped something." he lied.**

**"You're lying." she said.**

**"How can you tell?" he asked, confused. No one in the military had been able to, yet she picked up on it right away.**

**"You waited to see if I was going to come out." she said.**

**"Guilty." he said.**

**"Don't tell anyone. Please? I would be mortified." she begged.**

**"I won't, but you're wasting a beautiful thing." he said.**

**"I'll make a deal with you. You don't tell anyone else that I can sing, and I promise that I'll sing for you when we're alone." she said.**

**"Deal." he said. "Walk back with me?" he asked.**

**"Sure." she said. He took her good hand and they walked back toward the palace.**

***** **_**End flashback*****_

**"You're joking, right? Serena can sing?" Rei asked.**

**"When she wants to." Kaden said.**

**"Thanks, Kaden. You just had to go and tell them, huh?" Serena asked dryly.**

**"Sorry, Princess. I just had to." he said.**

**"Mama, what happened after the wars? Lots of people survive wars. How come she didn't send you to be reborn on the future moon?" Rini asked.**

**"We think that was her intention, but with her dying, the Silver Crystal may have interpreted it differently." Serena said.**

**"I though the Silver Crystal was the most powerful crystal." Lilly said.**

**"So did I, until the Sapphire showed up." she said.**

**"You said earlier that you have the Eternity Crystals. Where are they?" Amy asked.**

**"In the vault." Serena answered.**

**"Do you think that we should train with them?" Amy asked.**

**"Have you analyzed all the data from the attacks today?" Serena asked.**

**"No. I guess that's my answer, huh?" she asked.**

**"At least until we can analyze the data." Serena answered.**

**"In the meantime, we're going to plan a wedding." Grace said. They all laughed and got down to business.**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

**By the end of the night, everything was all figured out. The color scheme, the decorations, and even the cake had come out wonderfully. "I'm too wired to sleep now." Serena said.**

**"Yeah, and earlier you passed out from lack of energy." Darien commented.**

**"I can't help what happens when I use the crystal." Serena said.**

**"What would happen if we could get back to our own time?" Rei asked.**

**"I don't honestly know. Technically, this is our time. We can't use the gates because it's against the rules. We have to unlock the magic." Serena said.**

**"Well, we can't stay here forever. Were not exactly fully mortal." Lilly said.**

**"I know that." Serena said,**

**"We've stopped aging." Mina pointed out.**

**"I know that, too." Serena said.**

**"Maybe it's time we sat down and told the parents exactly what we are. They know bits and pieces. Maybe it's time we told them everything." Amy said.**

**"No. We can't do that. Just like the kids can't tell anyone who we are. It has to remain secret." Serena said.**

**"Why not?" Amy asked.**

**"Because it would freak them out for one. Yes, their our parents, but how do we explain that we can live for a thousand years if we don't get sick and die, or straight killed and die. I could have died when I was seventeen." Serena said.**

**"We know that." Lita said.**

**"Look, I want to get home as much as the rest of you, but that will never happen if we tell them." Serena said.**

**"Is she right, Setsuna?" Rei asked.**

**"Yes. She is. When we leave, they won't remember we were ever here. We will disappear from pictures and memories of us will be erased. The only ones to ever remember that we'd been in this time would be us. We will in essence never have existed here. There will be others that take our place. They'll replace us in the pictures and memories." Setsuna explained.**

**"So what's the harm in telling them?" Lilly asked**

**"Yeah, they're going to forget anyhow. They already know that we're royal and scouts." Mina agreed.**

**"Yes, but how would telling them help us? They wouldn't know a portal from a pothole." Serena said.**

**"You both have good points, but it's something worth thinking about, Rena." Erin said.**

**Serena sighed heavily. "Darien, this is your argument, you fix it." she said, putting her head in her arms.**

**"What she's saying is that even if we could somehow get them to help us, what's to say that someone wouldn't let it slip somehow? Yes, we can trust them with some things, but are we willing to be trapped here forever and risk it all?" he asked.**

**"I didn't think of that." Mina said softly.**

**"Maybe there is a way." Serena said sitting up suddenly.**

**"What?" Kaden and Darien asked in unison.**

**"Well think about it. Mom had this place built for me, but I never got it. We never really explored the fact that there may be a hidden teleport right under our nose. Hell, we never really explored this place at all. We're always on the go. When have we taken the time to find out what's in the basement, besides what we put there?" Serena asked.**

**"She finally makes sense." Mina said.**

**Serena smiled. "Well, knowing that we'll not get any sleep until we find out one way or another, let's grab some lights and go." she said.**

**"It's dark down here." Mina complained.**

**"Because it's a cellar at the bottom. Hell, none of us knew this existed. It would be cool if there was some moon wine stored down there." Serena said as they continued down the stairs.**

**"It seems like we've been walking down these stairs for an eternity." Lita said.**

**"Well, remember how deep the cellars were on the moon?" Serena asked.**

**"Yeah?" Lita asked.**

**"Think hard about how far we've come, and then you'll realize that we've only just begun." Serena said. They groaned. "That's odd." Serena said, stopping.**

**"What?" Kaden asked.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we've hit a floor." Serena said softly as she walked into the room. It wasn't all that big. It was big enough to fit them all in comfortably. Serena turned on the lights and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. They all flicked off their flashlights and looked around.**

**"It's a control room." Amy said.**

**"There's nothing in here." Zach said.**

**"Yes there is." Serena said and pushed on a panel of wood. It slid to the side and a computer system slid out. "Ames, remember these?" Serena asked.**

**"Oh yeah." Amy said.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we get to go home." Serena said softly.**

**"What about everything here?" Mina asked.**

**"It transfers." Serena said softy as she looked at the computer in awe.**

**"You mean all the money does, but what about all of our jobs and things?" Mina asked.**

**"Mina, news flash, we don't work at anything besides running our planets. Just like a real queen or king. I have a feeling everything's going to be a mess when we return. Let's wait until after the wedding and then we'll go home." Serena said as Amy turned on the computer.**

**"Good, that will give us time to get everything in order. This is still your getaway though. And when you retire and let one of the girls step up, you can come back and stay here until you die." Erin said.**

**"Give me a hundred years on the throne and I'll be sick of it." Serena said.**

**"It's ironic that the last few generations have died early, forcing the next to step up." Erin said.**

**"Yeah. You and Lita have two different planets to run, how are you going to do that?" Serena asked.**

**"I don't really know. When Risk is old enough, he'll rule Jupiter." Lita said.**

**"You never did want to rule, did you, Lita?" Serena asked.**

**"No. Mom was solving that problem for me when she died, too." Lita said.**

**"My mother never would have approved of me marrying Kaden." Serena said softly.**

**Kaden wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We could've eloped. They couldn't have said anything." he said.**

**"I had something a little more devious in mind. If we had lived, we would have married. I had already told Darien that I was pregnant with your child. I was going to wait until I was starting to show a little before I told my mom. Then, when she asked who the father was, I would have told her the truth. She wouldn't want to be disgraced or have her best friend disgraced either. She would have broken the agreement with Earth and let the two of us marry, then griped about it for the next 900 years. I have a feeling Darien would've helped. I think he and Sets would've eloped, about the same time I was telling Mom." Serena said.**

**"You're right, we would have. Destiny does get one thing though. She gets Pluto. I want nothing to do with it." Setsuna said.**

**"Yes, we all know you much prefer Earth anyhow." Serena said.**

**"So after twenty-six and thirty-six years, we all get to go home." Lita said.**

**"It looks that way." Amy said.**

**"So, what do you have to do in order for it to work?" Lita asked.**

**"I'm sending a message right now that the universal rulers will finally be home in one month." Amy answered.**

**"With any luck, we should get a reply." Serena said.**

**"Hey, I just thought of something. Money has fifteen times the value there that it does here." Mina said.**

**"Or more, depending on how much has changed in the last millennium." Serena said.**

**"That's a lot of money." Mina said.**

**"That's a lot of clothes, Mina." Serena said.**

**"They are anxiously awaiting the return of the natural rulers to resume control. They look forward to our return, and will see us in one month." Amy read back.**

**"That sounds like Luna." Mina said.**

**"It may be. Ask who it is, Ames." Serena said.**

**"Already, there, Rena. Looks like you were right Mina. We can sit and talk all night." Amy said.**

**"I'm hungry again. I'm going scavenging for food." Serena said.**

**"Watch her have twins again." Darien said.**

**"Watch you two have twins. Both of you are also." Serena said.**

**"Touche, Serena." Darien said as she and Kaden walked back up the stairs.**

**"I don't think she's ready to go back." Mina said softly as she watched her best friend leave.**

**"She hurts, Mina. It was hard for her to do what she did. That's why she hasn't pushed the issue of going home. She likes it here. Listen to what Kaden said earlier, and he's right. There's a lot of pain behind that mask she wears." Darien said.**

**"Why is she so intriguing? What makes you guys look twice?" Lita asked. Darien and the guys exchanged glances.**

**"She's just Serena. She doesn't try." the answer came unexpectedly from Erin. Lita turned and looked at him. He only raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked coolly.**

**"Why does it not surprise me that you'd have the answer. You always seem to." Lita commented.**

**"He's right though. Even back in the Silver Millennium she used to leave when we started gossiping. What was it Kaden said earlier? That she said she'd rather play football than piano." Nate said.**

**"Something like that. She's not a girlie girl, but at the same time, she's not a tomboy. She's the youngest of us all and the one the most sure of herself. She doesn't try to please anyone but herself." Darien said.**

**"So that makes her what, a saint?" Mina asked.**

**"Just about. I'd say something more like a broken angel." Jason said.**

**The girls exchanged glances. Lilly, who'd stayed out of the discussion, shrugged. "They have a point. She doesn't want sympathy for what happened and she doesn't feel sorry for herself. She's just a little lost right now. She'll come back again." she said.**

**"Maybe she's right." Setsuna said.**

**"Yeah, she does usually seem to bounce back with a vengeance when she gets like this. I'm just curious what about that makes her attract the men's attention. I get what they said earlier, but that's not an answer." Mina said.**

**"It's the glow. She has this other-worldly glow about her. It illuminates her and makes her look like a fairy queen. Even when she's not dressed up fancy or anything. It's a calming essence that flows from her." Lilly tried to explain.**

**"Well if she's the only Serenity in seven millennium not to have the Serenity eyes, who was the other one?" Mina asked.**

**"Gracelynn. The one she named Gracey after. The one that's immortal like us, but doesn't have just a thousand years. That whole generation of Guardians and the queen were like that. It's rumored to happen once every seven millennium. Mind you it's only a rumor. She was also the last one to break the Serenity line when the crystal chose her and not her twin. She and Serena always got along famously. I wonder if she's still around." Lilly answered.**

**"I'm related to her, and I don't even know that much." Erin said.**

**"You would if you'd ever paid attention in history classes." Lilly shot.**

**"Quit. The last thing we need is for the two of you to start one of your infamous arguments." Amy said.**

**"Hey, I remember those. They would argue whenever they were in the same room together. Anything was a topic." Mina said.**

**Lilly rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Sere and see what's going on." she said and left.**

**"Better her than me." Erin muttered and turned his attention back to the group.**

**"So now how does one figure out what Generation they are?" Mina asked.**

**"With math usually." Lita said.**

**"You're funny, Lita. I knew that, it's not what I meant." Mina said dryly.**

**"Ask Serena." Amy said.**

**"Ask me what?" Serena asked, coming back into the room with Lilly in front of her.**

**"Let go, Sere." Lilly said.**

**"Apologize." Serena said, tightening her grip on Lily's arm.**

**"You're hurting me." Lilly said.**

**"Apologize, and I'll let go." Serena said.**

**"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?" she asked Serena.**

**"No. I want a real apology." she said.**

**Lilly hung her head for a moment. "I'm sorry for what I said." she apologized to Erin. Serena let go. Lilly rubbed her sore arm and headed for the stairs.**

**"How did you know?" Erin asked.**

**"The fury written on her face when she started up the stairs. You're about the only one she argues with." Serena answered.**

**"I thought you went to get munchys." Lita said.**

**"I did, but we don't have any strawberries. It's the only thing that sounds good to me." Serena said with a shrug.**

**"Let me guess, Kaden went to get you some more?" Erin asked.**

**Serena nodded. "He said something about them being expensive because their out of season." she said with a shrug.**

**"They are. It's October, not July." Lita said.**

**"Hey, will you come up and make some chocolate mousse?" she asked Lita.**

**"Sure, Rena. Would you like chocolate pieces in it?" she asked.**

**"Please?" Serena asked politely.**

**Lita laughed. "Glad you're back, Rena." she said and they headed upstairs.**

**Erin followed them up the stairs, then continued to the den. He walked in and flipped on the light. He saw Lilly laying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. "Headache?" he asked softly.**

**"No." she said softly.**

**He barley heard her. "What's wrong then?" he asked.**

**"Nothing." she said just as softly. Erin shut the door and walked over to the couch. "What do you want?" she asked softly.**

**"Why are you crying?" he asked, confused.**

**"Please, just leave me alone. I don't have the energy for another argument." she whispered.**

**"Sure you do. You're always up for a good argument." Erin said. She moved her arm away from her eyes and sat up. She looked miserable. "I have to say, I'm shocked. Who knew that Lilly had feelings?" he teased. She winced at the comment. She stood and started to walk toward the door. Erin grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I was only teasing." he said.**

**"Let go please." she said politely.**

**"Lilly, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry. Not even back in the Silver Millennium." he said.**

**"I can't tell you." she said.**

**"Why not?" he asked.**

**"Because it involves you." she answered. He let go, and she left.**

**"Hey, what's going on with Lilly?" Rei asked.**

**"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. I do know that its the only time I've ever seen her cry." he said.**

**"I think I know what's going on then. Excuse me." she said and went after her sister. Erin shook his head and went in and turned on the TV.**

**Rei knocked softly on Lilly's door. "Go away." she said from inside.**

**"I can't do that. I want to talk to you, Lillian." Rei said. Lilly opened the door and Rei walked in. She closed the door and locked it behind her. "Talk to me, Lil." Rei said.**

**"What do you want me to say?" Lilly asked.**

**"I want to know what's got you so emotional. One minute you're happy, then angry, now crying. What's going on?" Rei asked.**

**"Fine, sit down. I'll tell you, but you have to swear on your life that you won't tell a soul." Lilly said.**

**"I promise." Rei said.**

**"I'm pregnant." she whispered.**

**"What? By whom?" Rei asked.**

**"The one man that can't stand me." she whispered brokenly.**

**"You're joking, right? You and Erin can't be in the same room for five minutes without arguing." Rei said.**

**Lilly laughed softly. "We can when we're both drunk. I know he remembers what happened, and I know that he knows that I remember. We just don't say a word about it. I just act like I cant stand him, and he really can't stand me. Besides, I can't tell him. His marriage is already on the rocks." Lilly said.**

**"How the hell did the two of you end up together anyhow? We have always tried to keep you separated so we didn't have to listen to you argue." Rei said.**

**"I know. I was in the den watching TV and drinking a tall, strong Jack and Coke. The fifth one I'd had. I have a thing for them though, and until I run out of Jack, it's all good. I only had a small bottle the night of the party. He was drinking straight tequilas right and left. He and Lita had had another huge fight. He came into the den where I was laying with all the lights off except the TV, drowning my misery. He simply stared at me for the longest moment, like he was warring with something inside himself. Then he came over and sat down next to me. I asked him what he was doing in there, and he said watching me. I asked why. He said because I was beautiful. I know I looked at him weird because he said 'don't be so surprised, you're a beautiful and sexy woman.' Then he kissed me. At first I was startled, then, I don't know, I kissed him back. The next thing I know, we're both naked, and well, you get the picture. When I woke up, I got dressed and left because I was embarrassed." Lilly explained.**

**"Have you always had a thing for him?" Rei asked.**

**"No. I don't know. A little maybe." Lilly said.**

**"You're really confused, aren't you?" Rei asked.**

**"Yes." Lilly admitted.**

**"Lilly, what are we going to do with you?" Rei asked.**

**"I'm hopeless." she said.**

**"No you're not. But you're going to start showing soon enough, then what are you going to do?" Rei asked.**

**"Hide." Lilly said.**

**"How?" Rei asked.**

**"I don't know. I know Kaden will hand down the throne to you so it doesn't matter. If I stay on Mars, I'll disgrace you. I obviously can't tell him, so I don't know what to do." Lilly said.**

**"You won't disgrace me, but I think you might be more comfortable on the moon with Rena." Rei said.**

**"Do you think she'll let me?" Lilly asked.**

**Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Open up, I have chocolate." Serena's voice came through the door. Rei jumped up and opened it. "I was right. You are both in here." Serena said as Rei shut the door behind her.**

**"Lilly has a huge problem and needs your help." Rei said as she took a chocolate mousse with a strawberry on top.**

**"Who'd you sleep with?" Serena asked.**

**"Gee, thanks." Lilly muttered.**

**"Lilly, you never need my help with anything. This would be the only thing that I could think of." Serena said.**

**Lilly smiled. "I think you should finish your desert, and then I'll tell you." she said.**

**They chatted while they ate their deserts. Serena finished and put her dish down. "I think she may have an apocalyptic shock from this." Rei said.**

**"Maybe Kaden should be in here then." Serena said.**

**"NO!" Rei and Lilly shouted at the same time.**

**"OK then, obviously it's big or I would know by now." Serena said.**

**"That's the thing. It sorta involves you. I'm pregnant and it's Erin's." Lilly said quickly.**

**Serena's mouth dropped open and she stared at her best friend. She quickly regained her composure. They both explained everything. "I don't know what to tell you, Lilly. Erin and I are very close. It's hard for me to keep things from him." Serena said.**

**"I know. I thought of that, but as our leader and queen, you needed to know." Lilly said softly.**

**"I see." she said.**

**"Don't be mad please, Sere. I'm already embarrassed and angry enough with myself for doing such a stupid, foolish thing." Lilly said, tears welling in her eyes.**

**"What are you going to do, Lilly?" Serena asked softly.**

**"I don't know. I just want to hide." she answered.**

**"What happens if Ella doesn't rule?" Rei asked her sister.**

**"She has a point. Ella is a lot like her mom. Lita never wanted to rule. I doubt Ella will either. That leaves this one." Serena said.**

**"I know. And I can't tell him because his marriage is already on the rocks. I don't want to make things worse or have Lita hate me." she said softly.**

**"Erin and I have many problems. I filed for divorce this morning. I don't hate you, Lil. I never could. I am rather angry with Erin though, for doing such a stupid thing." Lita said as she brought in another tray of mousse.**

**"How long have you known?" Lilly asked.**

**"Since he told me, about a week after it happened. I came in on the very tail end of this discussion, but I can say that he wasn't the first to cheat, I was." Lita said.**

**"What? With whom?" Rei asked.**

**"Ironically enough, Lilly's ex." Lita answered. Lilly laughed.**

**"The first to get married and divorced. Geeze, Lita, what will you do next?" Rei asked.**

**"Hide." Lita answered.**

**"Why?" Lilly asked.**

**"Because I don't like being a public official." Lita answered.**

**"You're still going back right?" Rei asked.**

**"Of course. That I wouldn't miss for the world." Lita said.**

**"Good. I need the best cook around." Serena said.**

**"Hey, now tell me what the three of you are hiding from the idiot." Lita demanded.**

**"I'm pregnant." Lilly spoke softly.**

**"Arrogant bastard. I think, Lilly, that you were just caught in the middle of a nasty battle between him and me. After I told him what had happened, he said he'd get his revenge by sleeping with someone else, too. Once he found out that it was your ex, he got drunk, raving mad and went after you. I don't think he meant to actually hurt you and pull you into this, but he did." Lita said.**

**Lilly shrugged. "It's not him that has to live with the consequences. It's me." Lilly said.**

**"What will you name it?" Lita asked.**

**"Boy, Damien. Girl, Roselynn." Lilly said.**

**"You've though a lot about this. Why?" Lita asked.**

**"Because I went to six different specialists in different countries, and they all told me I'd never be able to have children." she said softly.**

**"How come you never told any of us?" Serena asked.**

**"It was too personal. I went through all the tests, tried invitro five different times, and each time it failed. I just figured it was a lost cause and gave up." Lilly said softly.**

**"No wonder you're scared." Serena said.**

**"Don't worry, Lil. Nothing's going to happen to you or your child. If anything, since you don't want to tell Erin, you can stay with me." Lita said.**

**"Lita, you spend all your free time on the moon." Lilly reminded her.**

**"I know, but Erin will be busy for the first year to do much other than to stop by the palace and say hi. I can use the company." Lita said.**

**"Sere?" Lilly asked.**

**"Up to you." Serena said.**

**"If you're sure then." Lilly said.**

**"Good, then it's settled. We get to bug Rena every other day anyhow. Until then, I'm not saying a word." Lita said.**

**"I just thought you'd be angry as hell at me, and never want to talk to me again." Lilly said.**

**"Nope. You know what we need?" Lita asked.**

**"A girls' night in." Serena said.**

**"Exactly. We haven't had one in forever." Lita agreed.**

**"I'll see if I can get the girls up here." Serena said.**

**"Let's do it in your suite, Sere. None of us ever go in there. It's like off limits." Lilly said.**

**"I never said it was off limits. You all just assumed that. Meet me in there." Serena said.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Serena went and gathered Mina and Amy. They helped her carry a bunch of junk food to her rooms. "How come you decided to open your rooms to us now?" Mina asked.**

**"Lilly's request. Besides, I never said my rooms were off limits. Kaden comes in here all the time." Serena said as she nudged her door open with a foot. "Set the stuff anywhere but on the desk. I might have to kill you then." Serena said as she sat her stuff on one of the couches.**

**"Where exactly are we anyhow?" Lilly asked.**

**"Lil, you were just in here last night." Serena said.**

**"I know but I wasn't paying attention to the wall then. Who did the fairies?" she asked.**

**"Everything you see in here I've done. Kaden's helped some. Lita even helped some after she had Risk." Serena said.**

**"Oh yeah. I didn't know what you were doing though." Lita said. Castles, fairies, all lit in a field by the moon. Very gorgeous.**

**"If you like this, go check out the bedroom. It's my version of the fallen Arch of the Gates of the moon castle with all of us standing there. The guys stand at the bottom of the steps and the wind blows at our hair. It's my favorite." Serena said.**

**They got up and walked into her bedroom. "Serena, why do you have two beds?" Mina asked.**

**"I have two munchkins that come in here to hear a bedtime story most nights. We all lay there on the bed and tell stories. Some made up, others true." Serena said.**

**"You and the girls are close. How come?" Mina asked.**

**"I love them. My ladies are my world." Serena said.**

**"You're a better mom to them then your own mother was to you. That's something I never understood. Why did you always get in trouble? Why not Erin, Destiny or Setsuna? You're the baby, you'd think she would have doted on you." Rei said.**

**"I also look like my father. Yes, I know everyone says I look just like my mother. I do in some ways. Erin looks just like our father except the eyes. I got his eyes. That's what bothered her the most. That's why she could never look me in the eye when she was beating on me. The few times she did, she cried. That's when I was young. She couldn't handle it because I reminded her that she'd lost the only man she'd loved, and the youngest child with him. I don't know if anyone remembers that though. When she found out that our father had been killed, she went into early labor and was told the baby never survived. I always thought that it was weird. I could have sworn that the baby was just fine though. I don't know, I was young." Serena said.**

**"I vaguely remember that." Mina said.**

**"What did your mom name it?" Lita asked.**

**"Don't know. I do know that I heard these odd rumors that it wasn't the first time that it had happened. Something like the third one being taken and then turning up dead later. I don't know." Serena said.**

**"Hey, your dad's family had triplets in it, right?" Mina asked.**

**"He was your uncle, you'd know better than I would." Serena said.**

**"It does. Anyhow, there's this saying that they happen once in every generation and twice in ten." Mina said.**

**"And?" Serena asked.**

**"Well, what if you and Erin were two of three? Would you still be the baby?" Mina asked.**

**"Yes. I heard that it was a middle child, which is why it never made any sense to me. I guess we could ask Sets. She'd know." Serena said and got up and walked over to an intercom that connected the two houses. "Hey, anyone up?" she asked.**

**"We're up. Why, what's up Rena?" Darien asked.**

**"Hey, the girls and I were sitting here talking about baby rumors from back then, and wondered if you or Sets could clear up the confusion." Serena said.**

**"Lord, you were a baby, Rena. There's no way you could remember any of it." Darien said.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"We're coming up, is it OK?" he asked.**

**"I don't care. It's a girls' night in though, so beware." Serena said.**

**"Have mercy, Rena." he said, and they clicked off.**

**"When did you do that?" Lita asked.**

**"Right before the twins were born. It was an instinct." Serena said.**

**Sets and Darien appeared. "Doesn't look like much of a girls' night." Darien commented.**

**"It wasn't planned." Serena said as she stretched out on her bed.**

**"Yes, get comfortable. It started as a rumor. Before the wars started." Darien started.**

**"Then you were what, seven or eight?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes." he said.**

**She sat up and pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and let it down. "Better?" Setsuna asked.**

**"Much. It's been up since this morning. It was starting to make my neck ache." Serena said.**

**"Makes you look different." Darien said.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Not sure. You look more like Erin." he said.**

**"I can fix that. Hold on." she said, and pulled a contact lens case from her pocket. She took her contacts out and blinked.**

**"Can you see?" he asked.**

**"Yes. I got them 'cause I kept losing my glasses. They're for eye strain. I decided on colored ones." she said.**

**"Gonna do anything else?" he asked.**

**She slipped off her loose T-shirt to reveal a very cute black spaghetti tank-top underneath. "What? It's my room. It's also warm in here 'cause I've had the fireplace going all day." Serena said.**

**"Hey, Sere, mind if I join you all?" Kaden asked.**

**"Be my guest. It started out as an impromptu girls' night." she said.**

**Kaden laughed and joined her on her bed. "Hey, Lil, how come you look so sad?" he asked.**

**"I'm not up for telling everyone right now." she answered.**

**"We'll talk tomorrow." Kaden said. Lilly nodded.**

**"So, now what do you know?" Darien asked Serena.**

**"Not a whole hell of a lot." Serena said, and explained what she knew.**

**"Well, they're not all rumor." Kaden said from beside her.**

**"Explain." Serena demanded.**

**"Easy, Princess. What I'm saying is that you and Erin are two of three. You had an older sister by three minutes. Erin's really seven minutes older than you, but no one ever bothered to correct that assumption. What happened is, you were around a year old when she was kidnapped. Everyone searched and searched for her, but no trace ever showed up. All the planets were searched. Then your mother suddenly ordered a stop to the searches. She refused to tell anyone why, she just did it. I was nosy. I snuck into her chambers one day while she was out and rifled through her drawers. I found a note written to her by her sister, Beryl. It said that if she ever hoped to see her daughter alive again, she would stop searching. A few days after I found the note, a baby that looked like her turned up dead outside the palace with a note that said it was only the beginning. Everyone thought it meant that Beryl was trying to get the queen to step down. She didn't. I eventually got a hold of the note myself, and compared it to the first one sent. The handwriting was completely different. I quite honestly think that Beryl never killed her. I think the whole thing was to try to get the queen to step down, and when she wouldn't, Beryl kept the child. That's my personal theory though. It's widely believed that she was dead. It's also my theory that when we were all reborn, she was, too. We have no way of knowing for sure since your parents all abandoned you. We're not sure why they wouldn't abandon her also. Now, the younger sibling rumors that you heard weren't all true either. Yes, your mother went into premature labor with the news of the death of your father. Your sister however, was not stillborn. She was perfectly healthy. Small, but healthy. No one was quite sure, except the queen, what happened to her. I do however, remember seeing a note a few years later that threatened your brother's life if she didn't hand over the child at a said time and place. Serena, you should remember this. You would have been thirteen. It happened right before I came back. You might have unintentionally blocked it out since it was so tragic. Your mother desperately wanted another child for some reason. Some say it was to replace your sister. Another rumor was she did it because Beryl demanded your brother or another child in return for peace. Another yet, was she did it because she wanted the attention. Only your mother would have known for sure." Kaden explained. Serena looked lost in thought. "You OK?" hr asked her.**

**"Huh? Yeah. I was just remembering. I guess I thought I was younger for some reason. How old were we when the Sun Wars stopped?" Serena asked.**

**"Thirteen." Darien answered.**

**"Then why don't I remember any of this?" she asked softly.**

**"We assumed you did." Lita said.**

**"You're telling us you have no memories of your father at all?" Mina asked.**

**"Not after I was two." she answered.**

**"That's odd. Erin remembers him. That's why you never mention him, isn't it?" Setsuna asked.**

**"What happened when we were two?" she asked.**

**"I don't remember anything...yes I do. That's the first time mom ever beat the hell out of you. You cried so hard that I just wanted to scoop you up and hold you and protect you, but none of us were allowed near you. That's also the same time we found out you would be the next queen. Two days after your second birthday, Mom left the Silver Crystal lying in your reach. You got Erin to get it and bring it to you. It had no affect on him, but the minute you touched it, it went off. Power shot through you like you were exploding. Everyone came running to see what was going on. They just stopped and stared at you, not really knowing what to do. Finally, the energy died down and you simply stood there, Crystal in hand, like nothing had happened. Word spread immediately about what happened. You were presented to the public a week later, after all your bruises from getting a hold of the Crystal had healed. Your dad was there with you, and Mom. He'd been very angry with her for losing her temper with you. You were his favorite, after all. He treated us all equally, but you he spent a little more time with, held a little more, paid a little more attention to, encouraged just a little bit more. You really don't remember any of this?" Setsuna asked.**

**"No. Maybe. I'm really confused now." she said.**

**"Want some chocolate?" Lilly asked.**

**Serena laughed and reached for the chocolate cookie she was offering. "Thanks, Lil. Chocolate makes everything better." she looked stunned suddenly.**

**"Rena?" Amy asked.**

**"He said that. Right after I got my lip stitched. He sat me down in the kitchen, gave me a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and said that chocolate makes everything better. And it did for a while." Serena said.**

**"Serena, what else do you remember?" Setsuna asked softly.**

**"Mom hated you for some reason. It had something to do with him. It'll come back to me." she said softly.**

**"And when it does, you have to promise that you wont get angry." Darien said.**

**"At whom?" she asked.**

**"Anyone." Kaden answered.**

**"No wonder you've been so calm all these years. We all just assumed you'd remembered. How come you never said anything?" Darien asked.**

**"What was I supposed to say? 'In my mind, the Sun Wars ended when we were two, and that's why I had no memories of my father?'" she asked.**

**"Anything coming to you?" Kaden asked.**

**"Yes." she said softly.**

**"And?" Kaden asked.**

**"And he and my mother were two totally different people. She loved him, but he never loved her. He was fond of using younger women rather than being with her. She was high strung and hateful. He tried to protect me from her. I always said I wanted to be like her, and he didn't want me turning out that way. She had him killed. It wasn't the final battle on the sun. I remember this. I overheard her telling the person on the other end of the line to make it look like the enemy's fault. All this time, I blocked it out." she said, and instead of the anger they'd expected, they got tears.**

**Kaden pulled her into his arms and held her.**

**"That's why she seemed so unaffected by his death. She didn't remember it." Darien said. Darien and Setsuna left after Serena had calmed down. She promised she'd talk to them in the morning.**

**"So are we still going to have our girls' night?" Mina asked hopefully.**

**"Sure, Mina. Let me walk Kaden to the door so I can talk to him for a minute." Serena said. They got up and walked to the door.**

**"Are you going to be OK?" Kaden asked.**

**"I think so. Is there any chance Beryl's daughter could actually be my sister?" Serena asked.**

**"I didn't think about that, but yes. We can also see the next time we have to fight, if there's a way you can get her to talk to you." Kaden said.**

**"Do they have names?" Serena asked.**

**"Ariana and Gabrielle." he answered.**

**"Would it be weird?" Serena asked.**

**"A little, yeah. I really think they would have been reborn though. Don't ask me why, just call it a gut instinct. Remember what we were told by Destiny? That your mother wished for ALL of her children to be reborn in the future? That's what makes me think like that. As far as Setsuna's brief affair with your father, I can't explain that. It always bothered me." he said.**

**"Kaden?" she asked.**

**"Hmm?" he asked.**

**"I love you." she said softly.**

**He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, too, Sere." he said and left for the night. The girls stayed up for a few more hours, but eventually fell asleep.**


	19. Chapter 19

**They awoke the next morning around nine. "Hey, we haven't slept this late since we were in high school." Lita commented.**

**"My eyes hurt from crying so much. They feel like they're on fire." Serena commented.**

**"Eye drops with aloe." Lilly said, handing her a small bottle.**

**"They work?" Serena asked.**

**"For me they do." Lilly answered.**

**Serena unscrewed the cap and dropped a drop in each eye. She blinked a few times, and her eyes felt better. "Thanks, Lilly." Serena said.**

**"Your welcome." she said.**

**"Do we have any of those brownies left from last night?" Serena asked.**

**"You're going to get fat." Mina teased, handing her one.**

**"Mmm. I know, but these are good." Serena said, eating one.**

**"Hey, don't you have to be at the studio in half an hour?" Lita asked. Serena groaned, having forgotten about it. It was the last shoot before she took time off since having the twins. "Rena, you're still going, right?" Lita asked.**

**"Yeah. I'm going. I should have been up and ready already. I'm going to throw on some clean clothes and run a brush through my hair. Then I'm off and running." she said. The girls laughed. Serena was always off and running.**

**Serena arrived at the studio ten minutes late. "Are you OK?" Vivien asked.**

**"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I'm running so late. I had a very rough night last night. I was remembering things that I'd blocked out. Anyway, I'm here now and ready to go, just tell me what I need." Serena said.**

**"Rest from the looks of it. I have not seen you this bad since you were pregnant with the twins." Vivien said.**

**"I know. I'm sorry." she said.**

**"Do not be. We all have our days. Your outfits are laid out in order in your dressing room. Michelle and Heather are waiting for you." Vivien said.**

**"Thank you." Serena said.**

**"Your welcome. I am going to miss you, you know." she said.**

**Serena gave her an odd look and took off to the dressing room. "Hey, ladies, guess what." she said sliding into her chair.**

**"What's up, Princess? You look like crap. The battle couldn't have affected you that bad." Heather said.**

**"No. I finally got my memories of my father back last night, and it's been a long night. Oh, and guess what else." she said.**

**"What?" Michelle asked.**

**"We're going home." Serena said softly.**

**Michelle and Heather looked at her. "There's a way?" she asked finally.**

**"Yes. There was a hidden door in the basement that led down a long flight of stairs into a control room. We leave after the wedding." Serena said.**

**"Thank God. I suppose everything's a mess there?" Heather asked.**

**"Probably. Luna makes it sound that way at least. Ames talked to her for about an hour last night. In other related news, Kaden thinks my sisters were reborn here with us." Serena said.**

**"They might have been. None of us really got a good look at the woman yesterday before you started healing her. She could be Ariana." Michelle said.**

**"Kaden thinks it was Beryl that took her." Serena said.**

**"So he's said. He used to say that back then, too." Michelle said.**

**"Do you think it would be worth me looking into?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes actually, I think it would. They're your sisters, after all." Heather said. They got down to business after that.**

**A few hours later Serena was finished. "You were really good today, Angel. Thank you." Vivien said. "Your welcome. And for what's it's worth, it's been fun." Serena said.**

**"May I talk to you for a moment alone?" Vivien asked. Serena nodded and they walked quietly to her dressing room. "You may not understand this yet, Serenity, but I was sent here by your mother to help all of you in any way possible. I'm not going to leave. I've found over the years that I rather like it here. Luna should be able to explain more than I can. You were picked from that contest by me for a reason. Same with Darien. She wanted so much for the two of you to wed. No one thought it was a great match but your parents. It was easy to see that you were both in love with someone else. They wouldn't listen to anyone though. I think that your marriage to Kaden will be a great and powerful one. Just don't lose track of what's most important in your life, OK?" Vivien asked.**

**"I won't. I always thought there was something different about you. You were a royal adviser, weren't you?" Serena asked.**

**"I was. Luna is my sister. Tell her I said hi and that I miss her and she should come and visit some time, will you?" she asked.**

**"Of course. Vivien, you're allowed to visit any time you want also. As soon as I get back, I want to set up inter dimension mail again. That way, we can all communicate. Who knows, maybe in a hundred years or so, I'll come back and model for you again." Serena said.**

**"Thank you. I'd like that." Vivien said and hugged Serena good-bye. Serena walked out of her dressing room, clothes and all, giving the studio one final look before she left. "Bye, Serena." Vivien called to her.**

**"Bye, Viv. See you around." Serena called.**

**Serena was leaving the studio just as a bunch of girls from the orphanage came in. "Hey, aren't you Serena Kingston?" a young girl about eight or nine asked.**

**"Yes I am." Serena answered.**

**"Cool, can I have your autograph?" she asked shyly.**

**"Sure. Let me set these down, and I'll sign a picture for you." Serena said.**

**"Eleanor, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be bothered." the head mistress said. The little girl looked disappointed.**

**"Sure I do. I like children. I have two girls about your age. Did you know that?" she asked the little girl.**

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"Yep. Rini and Grace, they're eight. How old are you?" Serena asked.**

**"I'm eight, too." she said.**

**"Do you go to school?" Serena asked.**

**"Yep. I'm in third grade this year." she said.**

**"Do you like school?" Serena asked as she handed the girl a signed picture.**

**"Yes. I hope I'm a model like you are some day." the little girl said.**

**"Well, if you work hard and study hard, you can be." Serena said.**

**"Thank you." the little girl said and ran off to join her group.**

**"Thank you. That wasn't necessary, but thank you." one of the older girls said.**

**"Your welcome. Why are you all here?" Serena asked.**

**"To see how a business is run." she answered.**

**"I see. Viv's pretty busy right now, so how about I show you all around the studio?" Serena asked.**

**"Thank you, Angel, I appreciate it. Heads up, your girls are on their way in. Darien said they bribed him." Vivien said.**

**Serena laughed. "Would you all mind waiting just a minute? I can guarantee you'll meet Darien Shields." Serena said.**

**"Way cool. He's so hot." one of the girls said. Another rolled her eyes.**

**"We'll wait." the head mistress said.**

**"Mama, guess what. Daddy brought us to come see you because he told us what was going on." Rini said breathlessly as she ran in.**

**Grace was on her heels and Darien wasn't far behind. "I see you had con artists on you hands this morning." Serena said smiling.**

**"I did. I thought it would be worth it though." Darien said.**

**Serena smiled. "Ladies, I'm going to take these girls on a tour of the studio and show them how everything is run. Do you want to come?" she asked.**

**"Yeah." Grace said**

**"I'll just let your dad introduce himself, and then we'll be off." Serena said.**

**"OK." Rini said.**

**Darien introduced himself, signed a few pictures, and then went off to do something Vivien had asked. "Hey, what's it like to be the daughters of two famous parents?" a young girl asked the twins.**

**"Boring. People are always trying to take pictures of us. We're not like stuck up or anything, we just don't like our pictures taken all the time. None of the reporters are allowed to come to our school either." Rini said.**

**"You guys go to public school?" the girl asked.**

**"Yes." Grace answered simply.**

**"Grace says she wants to be like Mom when she grows up. I want to be a doctor like my dad." Rini said.**

**"Your dad's so cool. He's a model and a doctor. To top it all off, he's way hot." one of the older girls said.**

**"If you say so. To us, he's our dad. That's enough for us." Grace said.**

**"Are you two identical?" another girl asked.**

**"No." Grace and Rini answered in unison.**

**"Really? What makes you different?" she asked.**

**"Grace is almost an inch taller than I am, and left-handed like our mom. I'm right-handed and a little shorter." Rini said.**

**"How do we tell you apart though, when you're side by side?" another girl asked.**

**"That's easy. Rini's more outspoken than I am. If she opens her mouth, you'll be able to tell. Plus, we never dress alike. I like blue, she likes pink." Grace said.**

**"Cool." a girl said.**

**"Would you all please be quiet? None of us can hear what she's saying." a young teenager around thirteen said.**

**Rini studied her. "What's your name?" Grace asked, beating her to the punch.**

**"Natalie." she said.**

**"Oh. Do you want to be a model?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes." she answered.**

**"You should try for it now while you're young to get into the big leagues when you're older." Rini said.**

**The girl looked at her. "You think so?" she asked.**

**"We know so." Grace said.**

**The tour continued for a while, then they stopped in the break room. "Hey, ladies, why don't you each go ahead and get something from the vending machines? They have all sorts of stuff, and all you have to do is push a button. No charge here. We keep it stocked ourselves." Serena said and grabbed a juice from the refrigerator.**

**"Thank you so much for all of this." the head mistress said.**

**"It's fun. Besides, I needed a recharge. I had a brownie for breakfast since I was running late. How long have the girls been with you all?" Serena asked.**

**"Gabe's been with us since she was born, but most come to us when they're between foster homes." the head mistress said.**

**"Gabe?" Serena asked.**

**"It's short for Gabrielle. It started when I was little, and just stuck." she said coming up to them.**

**Serena stared at her. "The day after you were born, huh?" Serena asked softly. Gabe nodded. "Me, too. Luckily for us, we were all taken in by caring people in Japan. All of my friends and I grew up there together, and moved here when we were done with high school. Our parents moved here like a year later so they could be closer to us. I just found out yesterday that somewhere I have a biological little sister. I was told somewhere here in New York, but it's a big state and I don't know where to start." Serena said.**

**"How old is she?" Gabe asked.**

**"Thirteen. I was told she'd been given up because our mother was single and couldn't take care of her. I'd like to find her and give her a home with me. I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, but I'm family, and family should be together if possible." Serena said.**

**"Maybe we can help. Do you know your birth mother's name?" the head mistress asked.**

**"Hall, Marylin J." she answered, as if reading it from a certificate. "Sorry, that's what's on my birth certificate. I just tend to say it that way." she said.**

**"You're joking, right?" Gabe asked.**

**Serena gave her a confused look. "No, why?" she asked.**

**"Because that's my mother's name." Gabe said softly.**

**"She's right." the head mistress said.**

**"Is there any way a test can be done to find out if we're related?" Serena asked the head mistress.**

**"Sure there is. We'll set one up as soon as we can get a hold of a lab to do it." the head mistress said.**

**"What if I offered the use of a private lab and the staff to do it? When would we know?" Serena asked.**

**"It depends. Maybe a day or two." the head mistress said.**

**Serena worked her lower lip. "I'll call and set something up. I want to know as soon as possible." Serena said. The head mistress agreed. Serena called Amy, explained everything, and Amy agreed to run the tests.**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 21**

**"I don't see why you can't do it the other way." Amy said two days later as she got the test results back.**

**"Ames, how in the hell would I explain it to everyone?" Serena asked.**

**"I don't know, but you are right, she is Gabrielle." Amy said.**

**"You got them?" Serena asked.**

**"Right here in my hand." Amy said.**

**"Meet me there?" Serena asked.**

**"On my way." Amy said.**

**They arrived ten minutes later. "We expected you today." the head mistress said as they walked in.**

**"You were sure of it, weren't you?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes. Quite. You look remarkably alike. Except the eyes. Her's are more of a violet color, yours are blue." the head mistress said.**

**They called Gabrielle up front and gave her the news. She was excited. She jumped up and down and hugged Serena. "Go pack, young lady. You're in for the ride of your life." Serena said. She ran and packed the few things she had.**

**After they were in the limo, Serena questioned her. "How much do you remember?" she asked.**

**"Not a lot. I was only four when it happened. I remember being told that my parents weren't my real parents, and that I was really one of the missing princesses." Gabe said.**

**"That about sums up what I know, too." Serena said.**

**"God, I am so glad you found me, Serena. I knew who you were the minute I saw you. I'm sorry I'm babbling." she said.**

**Serena laughed. "Be my guest. I'm officially not the baby of the family anymore." she said.**

**"Where are we going?" Gabe asked.**

**"I have to pick the ladies up at school. I don't usually pick them up in the limo, but today's a special day." Serena said.**

**"Ladies?" Gabe asked.**

**"Rini and Grace. Sorry. I call them my little ladies." Serena said.**

**"Oh. What grade are they in?" she asked.**

**"They're a year ahead, so they're in fourth grade this year." Serena said.**

**"They're smart then?" Gabe asked.**

**"I like to think so. Erin and I both graduated a semester early through independent studies. How are you doing in school?" she asked.**

**"I get bored. Nothings challenging, so I fall asleep in class and the teachers get mad at me." she said.**

**"Sounds like me until Amy caught onto what was going on. She figured out that I knew how to do the work, it was just easy and boring. She and my parents got them to bump me up a grade with the rest of the girls, and after that, I wanted to go to school and learn." Serena said.**

**"You think that's my problem?" Gabe asked.**

**"Yes. I do. Be prepared to be bombarded with questions. The girls are good at it. The press irritates them. When they're asked questions, they shoot 'em right back 'till they're left alone. They've got really good ones, too, so be prepared." Serena said.**

**Rini and Grace ran out to the limo. Serena opened the door from the inside for them. "Hey, so it was true. Good. We need another aunt. Mom hangs out with our uncles more than she does with our aunts. Why do they call you Gabe?" Rini asked.**

**"Short for Gabrielle." Gabe answered.**

**"Why didn't anyone try to contact Mom and see if she'd take you when you were younger?" Grace asked.**

**"Because she had to remember I existed first." Gabe answered.**

**"Did you know who you were?" Rini asked.**

**"I was four, but yes, I remember. I was told that I was one of the missing princesses." Gabe answered.**

**"One?" they asked in unison.**

**"Yes, one. Serena has an older sister named Ariana I think." Gabe answered.**

**"Serena? Oh, Mom. It's odd for us to hear her first name. Everyone calls her Rena. You should, too." Grace said.**

**"Yes, you should." Serena agreed.**

**"OK. Rena, any idea where exactly Ariana is?" Gabe asked.**

**Serena's communicator started beeping. She flipped it open. "Yeah?" she asked.**

**"Trouble. Central Park. Get here please." came Mars' voice over the line.**

**"On my way. Lit's, you heard her." she said.**

**"What is it with these things and parks?" Lita asked as she zig-zagged in and out of traffic.**

**Amazingly, they made it in ten minutes, a nearly unheard of feat in any traffic. "I need all of you to stay right here and DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GET OUT OF THIS VEHICLE." Serena commanded.**

**"Yes, Mom." the twins said.**

**Serena looked at Gabe. "I don't suppose you know any of your attacks yet, do you?" Serena asked.**

**"Nope. I'll stay here with the girls if they don't mind." Gabe said.**

**Serena nodded, and she and Lita transformed. They jumped out of the limo and ran toward the battle. It lasted for a good twenty minutes before the young woman showed again. "You're better than I thought. I want to talk to you." she said to Serenity.**

**"Come down here and talk." Serenity said.**

**The young woman floated down to the Earth. "The other day you healed me. Why?" she asked.**

**"Do you have a name?" Serenity asked.**

**"Yes. Ariana. Why, what's yours?" she asked confused.**

**"Serenity. Beryl was never your mother, you know." Sailor Moon said.**

**"So I've been told." Ariana said.**

**"Do you believe what you were told?" she asked.**

**"I don't know what to believe. I was told that she took me from my mother and siblings when I was a year old. I found all of this out the day I returned to the Negamoon. Not everyone there is evil, you know. This lady that Beryl knew told me everything that she'd been told. Including how a certain sibling of mine, that Beryl wanted more than anything in her plot to take over the moon, killed herself so she could not be taken. The Yoma that I sent today were merely a ploy to get you all here so I could apologize. Hence the reason you all easily defeated them." she said.**

**Serenity stepped back. "I'm not sure everyone heard you. A little louder **

**please." Sailor Moon said.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing when I sent those Yoma. They were never supposed to be released. I figured using the Crystals as a cover sounded good to me." Ariana said.**

**They all looked at Sailor Moon as if asking what they were supposed to do now. "You all could try coming over here and see for yourselves that she didn't mean to do it." Sailor Moon said.**

**"Moon, are you sure about this?" Mercury asked.**

**"Scan her yourself. She's either good, or evil and here to gather information to take back to the Negamoon with her."**

**"I'm not evil. Anymore. I hope at least. I hadn't planned on going back to the Negamoon either. I was just going to try being normal." she said.**

**"You'll never be normal." Sailor Sun said as he stepped forward and put an arm protectively around Moon's waist.**

**"I'm sorry. I want to try though." she said softly, disappointed that they wouldn't accept her.**

**"Hey, where are you going?" Moon asked.**

**"I know when I'm not wanted." she said.**

**"What my idiot brother is trying to say is that you'll never be normal because you'll always be a princess." Moon said.**

**"Yeah, that's what I said." Sun said.**

**"Not the way it came out." Nero Mars said.**

**"Who asked you?" Sun asked. Everyone groaned.**

**"I take it those two are always like that?" Ariana asked.**

**"Yes they are, and if they don't knock it off, Mars will knock their heads together, and so will I." Kaden said.**

**"Aren't you the one that caught her when she fell the other day?" Ariana asked.**

**"Yes. I'm Kaden, and I rarely ever power-up. I'm her fiance, and the Martian soldier. The two Mars brats are my sisters. Nero is Lilly, Mars is Rei. Power-down, girls." Kaden called. They powered down.**

**"Jupiter in the green is Lita, and the Jupiter knighted soldier is Nate. Power-down." Sailor Moon called. They powered down.**

**"The two in the gold are Venus and the Venusian knighted soldier. They're Mina and Michael, they're married and expecting their first child. Power-down." Kaden called. They did.**

**"The ones in the blue are Amy and Zach. They're from Mercury and middle Mercury. They suit each other well, have two children, and have been married for almost eight years. Amy is our surgeon and inventor. Michael is a model and doctor. Power down." Sailor Moon called. They **

**did. **

**"The Terran over there would be our brother-in-law, Darien, married to Setsuna, princess of Pluto, for seven years. They have a son who looks like his father. Darien also has the privilege of being my daughters' father, and Endymion, prince of Earth. Power-down." Sailor Moon called. They did.**

**"The two ladies that hover together over there in the teal and the yellow would be Michelle of Neptune and Heather of Uranus. They're parents to two wonderful little boys that they love dearly. They're also models and mentors. Believe it or not, our infamous leader looks up to them. Power-down please." Kaden said. They gave him a smile and powered down.**

**"I think that leaves just Hotaru as the princess of Saturn. She's married to a wonderful man and they have a daughter together. We would call him and his brother only in dire straights. Power-down please." Sailor Moon called. She did.**

**"Last but not least, that leaves these two. Serena you already know as Serenity, and Erin is the sun prince and your brother." Kaden said.**

**"Let me guess, no one tells them what to do?" Ariana asked.**

**"You can try, but they don't usually listen." Lilly said.**

**Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun both powered down. Ariana studied Serena. "Left handed?" she asked.**

**Serena nodded. "You?" she asked.**

**"Same." Ariana answered.**

**"Hmm, you have the Serenity eyes. Mine are blue though. Mom hated it, too." she said.**

**"Why?" Ariana asked.**

**"Long story. Maybe some other time." Serena said softly.**

**"She looks like Dad, and Mom loved Dad. Dad didn't love Mom, and anything that went wrong Serena took the blame for and got the hell beaten out of her for it." Erin summarized.**

**Ariana looked stunned. "Why?" she asked.**

**"I learned early on not to try to explain things. It just made the beatings worse. It's in the past though, and I don't want to talk about it." Serena said.**

**"Sera, you're just remembering what our mom was like without the blinders on. There's no way you can have dealt with it already." Erin said.**

**"Leave me alone." Serena said icily.**

**Erin looked startled. Serena never snapped at him. "I'll see you back at the house. In the meantime, I'm taking the shield down." he said quietly.**

**"Serena, will you talk to me?" Kaden asked.**

**"Sure. What's up?" she asked.**

**"You do realize that you snapped at your brother, right?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I know. I'll apologize later. I'm a little miffed at him right now. Has Lil talked to you yet?" she asked.**

**"No, why?" Kaden asked as they walked toward the limo. He'd snagged the keys from Lita and told her to teleport home.**

**"Hey, you two, wait up." Lilly called. They slowed and Lilly caught up. **

**"Hey, Kaden, can I talk to for just a moment?" she asked.**

**"Sure." he said and she pulled him aside as Serena walked toward the car. She got in quietly.**

**"You OK?" Gabe asked softly.**

**"Huh? Yeah. Sorry guys, my mood swings so fast, sometimes I have trouble keeping up with it." she said with a smile.**

**"So I hear this happens quite often when you're pregnant. The girls were telling me everything they know about you and everyone." Gabe said.**

**"That's fine. Kaden's going to drive. Lilly's talking to him right now." Kaden got in and slammed the door. **

**"You can't kill him. She made you promise." Serena said.**

**"I know, but now I understand your feelings a little better. I am happy for her on one hand, yet on the other, ooh, one of these days he's going to push her too far." Kaden said.**

**"I know, love, I know. So how about we go get ice cream and call it a day?" Serena asked.**

**"Sounds fun." Rini said.**

**"Sounds like Serena." Kaden said, and she rolled her eyes.**

**"Why?" Gabe asked.**

**"Because her solution to everything is ice cream or chocolate." Kaden said.**

**"Or a good, hard fight." Serena said.**

**"You sound restless." Kaden said as they pulled out into traffic.**

**"A little. I'm hoping the girls will spar with me tonight. I'm out of sorts and restless. A good, long, hard work out will make me feel better." Serena said.**

**"Can we watch?" Rini asked.**

**"Not a chance." Serena said.**

**"Why not?" Grace asked.**

**"You could get hurt." Gabe answered for Serena**

**"Thank you. See, even she knows. But Gabe's going to come tonight and learn just what her powers are and how far she can go with them." Serena said.**

**"But you said we'd start training." Rini whined.**

**"You will. I promise you, first thing after school tomorrow I'll start your training. You have years yet. Gabe should know hers by now. She doesn't, big difference. OK?" Serena asked.**

**"Do we still get ice cream?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes, we still get ice cream." Serena said laughing. They stopped off for ice cream and then drove home.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Later that evening, they were all outside in the grass. "All right, ladies, let's have some fun. Power-up." Serena called. They powered up. They began slowly. Gabe learned fast and enjoyed a challenge. All their attacks had the same effect on each other, just a mild stun and they were fine. "Mercury, fog please." Moon called out. Mercury laughed and called forward an icy, eerie fog that made the work-out a whole lot harder. Serena bumped into something warm and soft. **

**"Hey, Nero. What took you so long?" she asked.**

**"Had to find you." Nero answered.**

**"Shows how out of practice you are." Moon teased.**

**"Do you ever shut up?" Nero asked.**

**"Sure, every..." she was cut off with a quick kiss.**

**"Well, silence for two seconds isn't bad." Nero said. Moon laughed and **

**once again, they were back to back and silent.**

**They heard rustling not far away and fired. A return shot was fired and they both ducked and rolled. It continued for another two hours in the damp icy fog before Moon called it quits. "Alright, Mercury, turn off the fog and let's call it a night." Moon said.**

**The fog dissipated without the constant source. "Feel better?" Venus asked.**

**"Much." Moon answered. "Thanks for the fog, Mercury. Everyone OK and accounted for?" Moon asked.**

**"Yeah, we're all here. How do you guys do that for hours at a time?" Gabe asked having already powered down.**

**"Try doing it for days at a time when you've had no sleep in between. That's what the last Mega Battle was like. We damn near died." Moon said.**

**"Correction, we did die, we were just reincarnated. Again. Do you suppose we start aging all over again?" Mina joked.**

**"Funny, V Babe, but no." Lita said.**

**Serena looked at everyone. "Chocolate?" she asked.**

**"Count me in." Lita said and they all headed inside for whatever chocolate they could scrounge up. Then they hit the showers.**

**"I swear, we could build a house of chocolate, and they'd have it gone before the end of the day." Kaden said as he and the guys hung out in the den. They all laughed.**

**"What would happen if we hid all the chocolate?" Nate asked.**

**"They'd find it." Darien said.**

**"Yes, we would." Serena said as she came into the den with her hair down and wet from her shower.**

**"All that caffeine can't be good." Michael remarked.**

**"White chocolate has no caffeine but tastes pretty damn good." Serena said.**

**"So I take you came in here for a reason?" Zach asked.**

**"My house, you gonna kick me out of my own den?" she challenged.**

**"Nope. Wouldn't dream of it. You look bored. We all thought sparring would at least wear you out." Zach said.**

**"Nah. I have too much energy right now. It's all the chocolate that you were all complaining about." Serena said as she sat in Kaden's lap. He pulled her close.**

**"You smell good." he said.**

**"Rei mixed the soap this time. She used cherry blossoms." Serena said.**

**"Why don't you just buy perfumed soaps?" Kaden asked.**

**"Because they dry out my skin. Homemade soap doesn't." she answered.**

**"Where's everyone else?" Nate asked.**

**"Bed probably. You all know that I don't sleep much. I haven't in years. **

**Where's Erin?" she asked.**

**"Said something about not feeling up to a gabfest tonight. What's up with the two of you?" Michael asked.**

**Serena closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. "I can't tell you exactly why I'm mad at him, but trust me when I say I have a damn good reason." Serena said.**

**"I thought you weren't tired." Nate said.**

**"I'm not, but I'm trying to relax. You all know that Lita filed for a divorce the other day, right?" she asked.**

**"What? Really? Things don't seem that bad." Michael said.**

**"They are. They haven't been sleeping in the same room for about three months." Serena said.**

**"And we all thought they'd last. Oh Lord, here come Lilly and Erin right now. I can hear them arguing." Nate said.**

**Serena quickly moved off Kaden's lap, stood, and walked out the door. "Knock it off!" she yelled. Since Serena didn't yell unless they were in battle, they both shut up and looked at her.**

**"Sorry." Erin muttered to Lilly.**

**"I'm sorry, too." Lilly muttered softly. Lilly headed for the kitchen, and Erin just stood there.**

**"Do you think, just once, you could leave her alone? You just have to start an argument with her. Grow up, Erin." Serena said, whirled around, and headed for the kitchen.**

**Erin stood there looking after his sister. "I don't think I've ever heard her yell at anyone. Especially you." Zach said.**

**"That's twice today." Erin said.**

**"What did you do that pissed her off?" Michael asked.**

**"I don't know. Usually she talks to me when something's wrong." he said.**

**"Doesn't help that you've hurt two of her best friends." Kaden said.**

**Erin looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.**

**"Lita and the affair." he answered.**

**"OH. She found out, huh?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, she was told. She's siding with the girls. She always will. That's **

**where her loyalties lie." Kaden said as the guys left the den.**

**Once everyone was gone Erin looked at Kaden. "Who told you?" he asked.**

**"Serena, Lita, Lilly herself. Rei knows, too. Revenge isn't always sweet. You hurt other people in the process. If Lilly hadn't been drunk, you never would have done that." he said and stormed off.**

**"I'm new, but it's my opinion that you'll never win when it comes to those two." Gabe said.**

**Ariana nodded in agreement. "What's the deal with them anyhow?" Ariana asked.**

**"They're lovers. Simply said." Rei said coming from the living room.**

**"Great, now I'm going to be fried." Erin muttered.**

**"Not my place to fry you. It's Lilly's, and she won't because Serena won't let her. She may be mad at you, but when it comes down to it, you're still her brother." Rei said. Erin frowned.**

**"Give them a few months, try not to do anything stupid, and they might forgive you." Gabe suggested.**

**"You know, for only being around a short time, you sure pick up on things quickly." Erin said. **

**"Boredom does that to you." she said and walked into the kitchen.**

**"So Serena loves Kaden and Lilly. Intriguing. And here I thought I was the fucked up one." Ariana said.**

**"It runs in the family." Darien said from behind her.**

**Ariana jumped. "Does everyone do that? Walk around silently, like they're anticipating an attack?" she asked.**

**"Most of us." he answered.**

**"Well don't sneak up on me, it's annoying." she said and walked off.**

**"Ahh, now that is a good point." Rei said and laughed.**

**"You like her. You should talk to her." Darien said.**

**"And tell her what, oh great one?" Rei asked saucily.**

**"Explain exactly why we all are the way we are, and stop calling me that." **

**he said tersely. Rei laughed at him.**

**"You just like to grate on his nerves don't you?" Setsuna asked from behind him.**

**"Yep. Makes life more fun." she said and walked off.**

**"I give her a week before she comes clean." Gabe said coming back.**

**"Huh?" Darien, Setsuna, and Erin asked in unison.**

**"I'm perceptive enough to understand that Lilly and Serena aren't the only two that swing both ways. They just don't care like the other two do. After all, the other two have reputations to uphold." Gabe said and headed for the stairs.**

**"What's she talking about?" Setsuna asked.**

**"No idea." Erin answered.**

**"I get it." Darien said. Setsuna looked at him. "I'll tell you later." he said, and they walked off toward their house.**

**"It's quiet in here." Rei said as she walked into the upstairs living room.**

**"That's the point of being here." Ariana said.**

**"You're used to the silence?" Rei asked.**

**"Yeah. It'll take me a bit to adjust to the chaos." she said.**

**"Trust me, this ain't chaos." she said and shuddered.**

**"We heard about that." Ariana said. "Was it horrible?" she asked.**

**"Yeah. We all died again." Rei said.**

**"Seems like you'd die for her any day of the week if it meant preserving the line." Ariana said.**

**"Lilly's worse. She goes in head first and asks questions later. We're lucky she was brought back last time. Lilly damn near went insane without her. They're close." she said softly, staring into the fire.**

**"And you get uncomfortable around her." Ariana said.**

**"Sometimes." Rei agreed.**

**"They don't know, do they?" she asked.**

**"How you figured it out is beyond me." Rei said.**

**"I watched you earlier tonight." she said.**

**"You sound like Rena. She's always watching everyone. Just observing them. She says that's how she knows when something's wrong." Rei said.**

**"Then she and I are alike in that aspect." Ariana said.**

**"You're different. She's restless, you're not." Rei said.**

**"I could never do what she does. I could never be the leader of the pack, and have time for work and family, plus an active social and love life. Serenity's always on the go." Ariana said.**

**"Yes, she is." a new voice entered their discussion.**

**"Hey, Lil. Feeling better?" Rei asked.**

**"I still want to kill him, and strangle him, and torture him. Is that normal?" she asked leaning against the archway with her head tilted back and eyes closed.**

**"Yeah, and it never gets better." Rei said.**

**Lilly smiled. "She's coming, Rei, behave." Lilly said, and Serena entered the room.**

**"You look like shit, Rena." Rei said.**

**Serena smiled. "Thanks, Pyro, you make me feel so much better." she said sarcastically.**

**"It's a gift." Rei said.**

**"You're not restless anymore." Ariana observed.**

**"Nope. Worn out now." Serena said as she sat down on a sofa and stretched out. **

**"How do you stay so tiny?" Ariana asked.**

**"I don't know, but I eat like it's going out of style. Ask Lilly and Rei. Rei would definitely know, she was over at my house daily when we were growing up." Serena said.**

**"That's 'cause it's just next door." Rei said.**

**"Was. Now they live across the street from each other." Serena reminded her.**

**"Lil, sit." Rei said.**

**Lilly sat down on the sofa with Serena and Serena laid her head in her lap. Lilly played with her hair. "Keep doing that, and I'll fall asleep." Serena said softly.**

**"I know. That's the point." Lilly said.**

**Serena smiled. "It's quiet in here, isn't it?" she asked them.**

**"Mmm. That's what I said when I came in." Rei said.**

**"We can leave if you want us to." Serena said softly.**

**"You're not bothering us." Ariana said.**

**"I bother Rei. She's just too chicken shit to admit it." Serena said drowsily.**

**Lilly laughed softly. "That's never been our problem, Rena. She's always been secretive about where she went those times she saw." Lilly said. Rei just looked at them.**

**"Don't stare, it's not polite." Ariana teased.**

**"See? Ari gets it." Serena said.**

**"Ari?" Rei asked.**

**"Just like Rena." Ariana said.**

**"I see." Rei said.**

**"Speaking of which, does Jason know what you do when you get restless?" Serena asked, opening violet colored eyes.**

**"Does Kaden?" Rei challenged.**

**"Of course." Serena answered.**

**"Don't fall asleep with your contacts in, they'll give you a headache." Rei said.**

**"Or get stuck. I've had that happen." Serena said. She reached into her jeans for her contact case. She took her contacts out and put them in their case.**

**"Damn. Now I have to find my glasses." Serena said.**

**"Why?" Rei asked. **

**"I tore one. I don't have anymore left either. I haven't had time to go back to the eye doctor and get my eyes checked." Serena said.**

**"Conjure them." Rei suggested.**

**"Hadn't thought of that." Serena said. She concentrated for a minute, and her glasses appeared in her hand. She slipped them on and sat up.**

**"Why do need them?" Ariana asked.**

**"Eye strain." Serena said.**

**"Too many fine print contracts." Rei teased.**

**"That, too." Serena agreed.**

**"Poor Rena." Lilly said.**

**"I don't mind." Serena said.**

**"Actually, your glasses add character." Rei said. Serena wrinkled her nose.**

**"Then go get your eyes checked." Lilly said.**

**"I will. I have time now. My clothing lines have been revamped, and I'm not modeling anymore." she said.**

**Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you have a wedding in two weeks." Lilly reminded her.**

**"I have time." Serena said.**

**"You create time when you should be sleeping." Rei said.**

**Serena shrugged. "It's still time, isn't it?" she asked. Rei and Lilly both **

**sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with her.**

**"Serena?" Ari asked.**

**"Yeah?" she asked.**

**"What's Rini's favorite TV show? What about Grace's favorite game?" she **

**asked.**

**"I don't know." Serena answered softly.**

**"Point?" she asked.**

**Serena nodded. "I'll slow down. I promise." she said softly, on the verge of tears. She got up and went to her room.**

**"The girls are her weakness." Ari said.**

**"We knew that. She's a good mom though." Lilly said.**

**"I'm not saying that she isn't. I'm just saying that she needs to slow down **

**and listen a little harder. If she does, she'll discover a whole new world." Ari said and got up to leave the room.**

**"Where are you going?" Lilly asked her.**

**"To talk to Serena and apologize." she answered.**

**Both women looked startled. "For what?" they asked.**

**"Neither of you noticed, since she left so fast, that she was crying." Ari said.**

**Lilly and Rei exchanged glances. "We noticed, she won't talk to us though." Rei said.**

**"Have you tried?" Ari asked.**

**"More than once. She won't let anyone but Kaden all the way in." Lilly said.**

**"I'm not Kaden, but I'm betting she's afraid of getting hurt. Lilly, you weren't always around, and Rei's hurt her before. Just like our mother. She's afraid to trust and let people love her." Ari said.**

**Both women looked at each other, then stood. The three walked to Serena's room and Ari walked in without knocking. Serena had a paint brush in one hand and paint in her other. "Don't destroy it. It's not worth it." Ari said.**

**"I wasn't going to. I was going to do some more." Serena said.**

**"Is this what you do when you get lost?" Ari asked.**

**"Yeah, sometimes anyway." Serena answered.**

**"You painted all of this?" Ari asked, surprised.**

**"Most of it. I had help with the main wall color. I was planing on adding the girls to the field. The fairies were never there, but many times we rode through the field at breakneck speeds. Lita fell off once, but got right back up and we all raced again." Serena said as she started to follow faint pencil markings on the wall. They watched her work her magic for awhile as a horse and rider took shape. It was Mina looking toward the room with a triumphant grin on her face.**

**"I remember that. The first time she beat us. You let her win." Rei said softly.**

**"I did, but she deserved it." Serena said.**

**"That smile isn't something to forget, is it?" Ari asked.**

**Serena smiled. "No. It was worth losing once in awhile to see everyone smile." she said.**

**They watched for another hour as two more riders took shape. Rei and Lilly. "You two tied for second and were arguing about who won it." Serena broke the silence.**

**"You're really good." Rei said.**

**"Thanks. I never used to do this in front of people. Everyone wondered why I got good grades in art, because all they saw were typical five-year-old rainbows and stick figures." Serena said.**

**"Not what you handed in at the end of class after everyone left, was it?" Rei asked.**

**"Nope. I've gotten a bit better about letting people know things about me though. Usually only if they ask though." Serena spoke softly, concentrating on what she was doing.**

**"Rei's good at this, too. She doesn't talk about it either." Serena said suddenly.**

**"And you know because?" Rei asked.**

**"I've seen you when no one else is around." she said.**

**"Why does it look like you were way away from us?" Lilly asked.**

**"I was. I'd ridden off uphill while all of you were talking. Hence the reason this is the way I saw things." Serena said.**

**"I remember that. You sat on top of your black mustang, as gracefully as ever, and watched us for a good half hour." Rei said.**

**"I did." Serena said.**

**"And when we got back in the palace, your mother hollered at you, and we didn't see you until the next day. One of the maids had broken a vase near your room, and you took the blame for it, as usual. You had bruises everywhere, and she'd even cracked your bottom lip open. You were too sore to move. You just laid there on the floor, even after we came in. That was the only time we'd seen you cry. You just hurt so bad that you laid there and cried." Rei said softly.**

**"It hurt to breathe. She cracked ribs." Serena said, having stopped painting when Rei had started talking. Tears trickled slowly down her face.**

**"I'm sorry." Rei apologized.**

**Serena shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to wearing the blinders." She said as she sank to the floor. The brush slid from her fingers, and she buried her head in her arms and cried. She felt three pairs of arms come around her and hug her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry, it just hurts to remember." Serena said.**

**"It's OK to cry, Serena." Ari said.**

**"Not when I was with Mom. She'd beat me harder if I cried." Serena said.**

**"Why did she hate you?" Ariana asked.**

**"I don't know. Because I wasn't what she wanted for a daughter? She wanted you. You had the right colored eyes and the perfect blonde waves, not curls. i over heard her once say she wished I'd been the one to be taken and not you." Serena said.**

**"Ever wish she could see you now? All grown and looking like her except the eyes?" Rei asked.**

**"More than anything. I'd just love to show her that even though she hated me and knocked me around, I didn't turn out half bad. Most of all, I wish I could have told her before I killed myself that she was going to be a grandmother. I wonder what her reaction would have been." Serena said.**

**"I wonder something. Is it possible for you to go back in time?" Rei asked.**

**"No. It's a rule breach. If Faith were to do that, she would be banned from the Gates." Serena said.**

**"Well, it was suggestion. Can you send a message back?" Lilly asked.**

**"I don't know. Besides, what would I say to her, 'Gee, Mom, I was pregnant before I killed myself'?" Serena asked sarcastically.**

**"No, but you could word it so she understood, but at the same time, not let her know that you eventually kill yourself." Ari said.**

**"I don't know. I'll think about it." Serena said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The next day dawned bright and clear. Lilly and Darien were arguing over something when Serena came down. "You're evil, Lilly, plain evil." he said coolly**

**Lilly laughed. "I take after my brother." she said.**

**"I'm not evil." Kaden protested.**

**"You are sometimes." Rei said.**

**"Hey now, it's been peaceful all morning. I don't want an argument between **

**you four right now. One Lilly is enough, thank you." Serena said.**

**"Aunt Serena, would you like to go back in time and visit your mother?" Faith asked casually, appearing out of nowhere.**

**"I didn't think that was possible. Isn't it a rule breach?" Serena asked.**

**"No it isn't. I can take anyone back up to three times." Faith said.**

**"OK. I'll go. Wait, what about the girls?" Serena asked.**

**"I'll try to have you back before the girls get home. That gives you some time at least. You can take everyone if you want, and I'll pick up the girls myself. I can train with them, I know what you're doing." Faith said.**

**Serena looked at Setsuna. "Up to you, Princess." she said.**

**"Let's do it." Serena said.**

**"OK. The time is just before the final battle. You'll be surprising her. Since we have to cross over to 'your time' mom, you'll have to explain things." Faith said. Setsuna nodded. They all disappeared.**

**Things went surprisingly smooth, until they appeared with Setsuna in the castle. "What's going on?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"You have visitors." a younger Setsuna said.**

**"I can see that. Why they are here is what I'm asking." she said.**

**"I can't tell you that." she said and turned to them. "Your time is limited." she said.**

**"We know. We were told." Serena said softly. Setsuna nodded and disappeared back to the Gates.**

**"I'm waiting." she said.**

**Serena frowned. "Easy, Rena. It's not the same." Ari said gently.**

**"Oh yes it is. You weren't around in this time, Ari. Neither was Gabe." Serena said. **

**"Am I going to get an answer?" Serenity asked.**

**"When I feel like it." Serena said. Serenity gave her a dirty look. Serena gave it back.**

**A flash of light appeared beside them. "I couldn't get them to stay." Faith said.**

**"I didn't figure you'd be able to. Come here, ladies." Serena said as she dropped to her knees.**

**"Where are we?" Rini asked.**

**"Moon palace." Serena said and pulled them into a hug.**

**"We love you, Mama. It's OK to be scared." Grace said.**

**Serena smiled and stood on shaky legs. "We came back to talk with you." She said.**

**"Came back?" Serenity asked.**

**"Yes. In our time, we're twenty-six, thirty-two, and thirty-six. In this time, I believe we're seventeen, twenty-four, and twenty-eight. The palace hasn't been attacked yet and we're all still alive, right?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes. How far in the future?" she asked softly.**

**"A little over a thousand years." Serena answered.**

**Serenity sat down hard. "I sent you there?" she asked.**

**"Every single last one of us." Kaden said as he slipped an arm around Serena's waist, and she leaned into him.**

**"What's going on?" she asked.**

**"Rini and Grace our mine and Darien's daughters. Darien and Setsuna are married. Kaden and I are engaged. Lita and Erin, they're in the middle of a divorce. Mina and Michael are married. Lilly isn't married, but was, to Travis. Amy and Zach are married. Rei and Jason are married. The Outers, save Sets, didn't come with us." Serena said.**

**"My God. Why?" Serenity asked.**

**"Why what?" Serena asked, confused.**

**"Why didn't the two of you marry? You promised." Serenity said.**

**"I know. Darien let me out that promise by marrying Setsuna. After we had a very brief liaison. Besides, I don't love him. I love Kaden. I have since I **

**was thirteen-years-old. I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it. I'm not one for making people miserable." Serena said softly.**

**"Mama, is she going to hit you?" Rini asked softly**

**"Shed better not. I hit back now." Serena said.**

**Serenity looked up, anger in her eyes. "I only gave you what you deserved." she said.**

**"What you thought I deserved. I can't change the fact that I looked like my father. Ladies, move back a bit please. I have no idea how the Crystal I have will react in this time." Serena said.**

**She pulled out the Silver Crystal and concentrated for a moment. A light formed around her, then spread to engulf everyone else. It died down after a minute. "Gracey, you OK, Sweetie?" Princess Serenity asked. Grace was pale and shaken. Princess Serenity dropped to her knees and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be OK. It'll go away in a few minutes. It's a little overwhelming at first." she said.**

**Grace looked at her mom. "I'm OK. I'm just not used to it yet." she said.**

**"I wasn't either, and I was younger than you." Serena said.**

**"Yes she was. She was two." Serenity said.**

**"And then I got a beating for grabbing it." Serena said.**

**"You didn't grab it. I did, then you took it from me." Erin said.**

**"I know, but that's not what she thinks." Serena said.**

**Erin looked at his mom. "You do realize, don't you, that except for her eyes and spirit you've broken, she looks just like you?" he asked softly.**

**Serenity studied her daughter. Erin was right. Serena looked just like her; the resemblance was uncanny. The eyes though, told of pain and hurt. They also said that right now, she was scared. Gods, she'd never meant to make her daughter afraid of her. "I never meant to make you afraid of me." she said.**

**"Well you did." Princess Serenity said.**

**"You are like your father, you know. His eyes were the window to his soul, too." Serenity said.**

**Tears slowly made their way down Princess Serenity's face. Prince Kaden pulled her close. She buried her head in his neck. "She can't hurt you, Sere." he whispered softly and kissed the top of her head.**

**"I know, but it still hurts. I'm still remembering." she said softly. She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes.**

**Serenity watched the exchange between them. So she was right. She and Kaden did love each other. It was written on their faces when they looked at each other. He touched her face tenderly and wiped away a stray tear.**

**"I love you. I'm here for you. Talk to her while you have the chance." he said softly.**

**Princess Serenity smiled. "Thank you." she said softly. He nodded and she turned back toward her mother.**

**"How do you die? You don't fight." Serenity said.**

**"You'll find out. I can't tell you that. I can tell you that before I died, I was pregnant with Kaden's child. I always wanted to tell you, but you would have forced me to get rid of it. I know that." she said.**

**"I forbade you to see him. How were you seeing each other?" she asked.**

**"They let me slip through and never asked questions. Kaden and I usually **

**met in the gardens. Even after you beat the hell out me for seeing him. It was the only time I defied a rule you set for me. I had to see him. I loved him then, and I love him now." Princess Serenity said.**

**"I never would have made you get rid of the child. I couldn't have. Not when it could have been the next ruler of the moon. That's why you and he kept making excuses, isn't it? You were both in love with other people. You should have told me that you were in love with him. I knew what that was like." she said.**

**"And what would you have done? Beat the hell out of me for defying you again. Then pushed harder for the marriage between Darien and I." she said.**

**"No. That's where you're wrong. I would have talked to Theresa. We would have reached a peace another way. Lilly would have been thrilled if the two of you had married. She always wondered what it would have been like. I just assumed, because you never explained, that you were bothering him again. You never defended yourself." she said.**

**"I tried, but you always hit harder." Serena said.**

**"When?" Serenity asked.**

**"That night, when you saw the two of us together. That was the first time he'd seen me since he left. I'd forgotten about not being allowed near him, or I would have picked myself up and walked the other way.**

**"I always tried to stay out of your way. When things happened around the palace, I was usually outside with the girls or in my room. I was at your beck and call. I came running from wherever I was. I quit trying to explain because you never heard me. Most of the things I got beat for, I never did. Like when Darien pushed me down when I was four. How the hell was that my fault? All I did was walk by him, and he thought it was funny. Until he saw that I was hurt. What happened, you sent me to my room bleeding and bruised. I stayed there until you sent for me when you finally remembered, two days later. Then, Daddy was so mad at you he refused to come to your bed anymore. Any of the other times I was beat, I had to make excuses for the bruising. You split my lip more than once. Darien even stitched me up more than once. The girls were always bringing me ice. The maids taught me to cover the bruises on my face with make-up. The more I tried to explain, the more angry you got." Princess Serenity said.**

**"Until recently, I never remembered you being anything but nice. I was missing a lot of my memories. Did you know that Dad's death hit hard, not just because I know you ordered it, but because he was the only one that loved me. You hated me. It hit me so hard that I completely blocked it out. If you had asked me two weeks ago when he died, I would have said when I was two. Because I didn't want to remember that you didn't love me. After all, you had that mansion built for me. How could you hate me, I asked myself. Then I started remembering. All because the girls wanted to hear how Kaden and I met again. It seemed to trigger something, and I started remembering again all the hell you put me through." she continued.**

**"I never ordered your father's death." she said.**

**"You're lying. I can see it in your face. You hated that he preferred your daughter to you." Princess Serenity spat. Silence greeted her. Her chest heaved with the anger and the hurt.**

**Her mother stared at her. "How did you find out?" she asked.**

**"About what? That you killed dad, or the affair he and Sets had?" she asked.**

**"Both, dammit!" she yelled.**

**"I wouldn't yell if I were you. I'll come running. I always did." Princess Serenity said.**

**"How did you find out?" Serenity asked again quietly.**

**"I walked in on Dad with Sets. As for you killing him, I overheard you talking to your head adviser. Luna and Vivien hated you for killing him. So do I. At least after all these years, I can say I hate you for who you are and what you've done." she said.**

**Serenity stared at her. "You can't hate. It's not who you are." she said.**

**"That's what you think. I have a back bone now. I grew up with parents that loved me and supported me, even when I got pregnant when I was seventeen. I'm a role model, not only to my daughters, but to thousands of others. In my time, I model. Something I was never allowed to do here. No, I was the Crown Princess. The one that got shit beat out of her for no good reason and denied food when her mother felt like being just like her sister." Princess Serenity spat.**

**"I am nothing like Beryl." Serenity yelled.**

**"Yes you are. Maybe not as bad, but she at least never knocked me around.**

**She cared for me in her own twisted way." Ari said, stepping forward.**

**Serenity looked shocked. "Ariana." she whispered.**

**"Stay out of this, Ari. Please." Princess Serenity said.**

**"I can't stand to watch her defend her actions. She was no better than Beryl. The only difference is Beryl did it on a much larger scale. Have you asked Serena how many times she's died protecting the peace of this universe? Have you? All of them have followed her into battle in the fight against evil. Even more recently, against me before I knew who I was. She healed me. She didn't have to, but she did. She went through hell trying to find Gabrielle. She finally found her, and now we all live together. We're getting ready to return home after all this time. She doesn't need you, she's better than you." Ariana yelled.**

**"All I ever wanted was for her to grow up into a respectable young lady. Was that so wrong?" Serenity asked.**

**"No, but there are other ways besides beating the hell out of her, Mom." Destiny said from beside Setsuna.**

**"She's right. She and I may not like each other very much very often, but that doesn't mean we beat the hell out of each other either." Setsuna said.**

**"Your mother never laid a hand to you, Serenity. Why did you beat that poor defenseless child? Did it make you feel bigger and better? If I had known, I would have taken her away and raised her in love and kindness, the way you were raised. Yes, you took the throne when you were twenty-one, but that gave you no reason to beat on her. I've just returned from the Gates. Come, Serena, you're needed more in your own time." Gracelynn said. **

**"Say good-bye to your children, Serenity, before I take them back. You'll never forgive yourself for the damage you've done. I should sentence you to eternity." she said.**

**"Good bye, Mother. Remind me of my father. I'd like to remember more of him." Princess Serenity said.**

**"Serena, wait." Serenity called. She turned around. "I'm sorry." she said.**

**"So am I." Serena said, and they disappeared through the portal to their own time.**

**Kaden pulled her into his arms. "Do you feel better?" he asked.**

**"Yes. I worry though. Can she use what we told her to change things?" Serena asked.**

**"She may. We might not realize it yet, but tomorrow we may wake up in a whole different time and place, with totally different memories. Going back always affects the time stream. Faith's going to have her hands full for a while." Setsuna said.**

**Serenity smiled. "Thanks for coming with me, everyone." she said.**

**"It was our pleasure to see you stand up to your mother after all this time. Now we look forward to your wedding and going home." Mina said. They powered down.**

**The next couple weeks proved chaotic. The wedding was beautiful. Everything went just exactly as planned. Serena and Kaden had a wonderful honeymoon and returned home to an almost eerily quiet house. **

**"They're waiting." Kaden said as they walked down the stairs.**

**"It seems so odd to be going home after all this time." Serena said as they came into the control room.**

**"About time, Mom." Grace said.**

**"I know. Our plane was late, Sweetie. Fire her up, Ames, and let's get out of here." Serena said.**

**Amy did, and they were all teleported to the Moon Palace.**


End file.
